Ginny: The Series
by Nuclear Harshini
Summary: It's on Ginny's point of view as she and Harry, Amelia (her new friend), Draco, and the rest are all pulled into a plot full of mystery, romance, and above all, survival. **NEW: Part 9, version 2. Yep, two versions, just for people who weren't impressed w
1. Knocking on Heaven's Door

My Crystal Tokyo - Knocking on Heaven's Door **Knocking on Heaven's Door**  
  
It was a rainy day in the Weasley household. Fred and George were up in their room, planning ways to make life even more hectic no doubt, Ron was in the cellar looking for old spell books (he needed to know how to convert household dust into river stones), and Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, cleaning up after Fred and George who had dropped rhinoceros mucus all over the floor. Arthur Weasley was at work, as usual.   
Ginny, however, was sitting in her room, on her bed. She looked around. Her room was rather small, being the youngest in the family and the last one to arrive, she hardly had any privelages in the house. The walls were a yellowish-ochre colour, with purple flowers making a border nearing the ceiling. A full-length mirror sat near the window, making the room seem even more spacious than it was. A cluttered desk was on the wall opposite her bed, and over it was a sloping ceiling.   
If it had been any more boring, Ginny would have collapsed then and there. She wanted a Tuscan room, with all the terracotta colours, and a big mexican sombrero...   
There was a loud knock at the door, and in her thoughtful and silent state, Ginny nearly fell off the bed.   
"Who is it?" She asked tentatively, straightening herself up.   
"Hello... Sydney. Do you like scary movies?" A scratchy voice emitted through the door. "I know where you live..."   
Ginny flung the door open. She knew this routine too often; Hermione Granger had asked Ron and Harry Potter over to her house for a scary movie thing, and Ron had been saying quotes too often.   
"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "For the last time, I will not stand this-- AUGH!!"   
A white face looked menacingly at her through the doorframe. Its mouth was opened in a twisted smile, and its eyes were shaped like that of a person looking happy, but kind of psychotic.   
The ginger haired and petrified girl did what she thought best: shut the door, hard. A loud 'Oww!' was heard, and Ginny's thoughts confirmed that it actually was Ron.   
"RON!" She screeched, through the door, but still backing up against it. "Where did you get that thing?!"   
"Well, I thought it would be a good old joke, but ... oh well. George made it for me. Can I come in now?"   
"Alright."   
She opened the door, and Ron stumbled in. He still had the mask on, and he pulled it off. His red hair was tousled and almost standing on end, and Ginny laughed at his messy state.   
"What do you want?" She asked rudely. Well, she thought, he deserved it after giving her such a fright.   
"Umm... can I borrow your fourth year Transfiguration book?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"Because you gave me a damn fright. I could have fallen over and gotten a concussion or something... and anyway, you've got your old one."   
"I can't find it, and I think I gave it to you."   
"Oh. Get out, I'll try and find it."   
Ron exited and sat near the doorway. Ginny searched through her cupboard and drawers for her book. After a while of looking to no avail, she glanced behind her chest of drawers and saw her school trunk. It was a big red one, with 'AW' scratched on the front. 'AW' stood for Anastasia Weasley, otherwise known as Grandmother Weasley, who had given Ginny the trunk when she died.   
Ginny gingerly opened the lid, and saw all of her books in there. They were in four piles: first year; second year; third year; and fourth year. She had yet to buy her fifth year books, because school had not started yet.   
She picked up the Transfiguration book, which was under Herbology, leafed through the pages to make sure no personal notes were stuck in it, and handed it to Ron.   
"Mind you give it back to me, Ronny." She said teasingly. Ron hated being called Ronny.   
"Oh, I will, Mrs. Potter." And he hurried off, leaving Ginny red and angry with embarrassment, even though there was no-one standing near her that would care.   
  
*****   
  
The day came to buy school books in quite a short time to Ginny, because she wasn't very prepared. Her fifth year list arrived, and to Ginny's surprise, she had been upgraded to sixth year Divination!   
Divination was Ginny's favourite subject, apart from Charms, and she was delighted to hear this news. She had always been rather good at it, but ignored what the teachers said because she wanted to stay with her class. But sixth year... she would be with Harry!   
Ginny glowed red just at the thought.   
Professor Trelawney had enclosed a letter:   
  
_ My dear student Ginny and family,   
The Fates have told me that I am to send you this letter. They are guiding my hand as I write, and I hope that you will take this seriously.  
I do not know if you have noticed, but your daughter Ginny is rather talented at my subject that I teach, Divination. I (and the Fates) think it would be suitable for her to upgrade into a sixth year class, because she is far ahead of the work we have already done.   
It would be an honour to have a student upgrade into a higher class because if Ginny does so, she will be the first of her kind in the Divination area at Hogwarts.   
  
Well wishes.  
Professor S. Trelawney   
Divination teacher   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
_  
"Ginny!"   
There was a call from downstairs. It was Mrs. Weasley, beckoning Ginny to come downstairs to take the Floo Network to Diagon Alley for her books. She rushed down the stairs, and ran to the living room. There were two extra people added to their group of four children, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.   
Hermione smiled, and waved at Ginny. Ginny said a small 'hello' back, but still smiled. She looked around at Harry, and he looked away.   
"Surprise," Ron said, grinning. "Harry and Hermione are here to come to Diagon Alley with us. The Dursleys wouldn't let Harry go, so I sent him some Floo powder and here he is! ... Oh, and Hermione came too 'cause... she just did."   
Hermione glared at Ron.   
"Er... shall we go, then?" Fred asked tentatively.   
Mrs. Weasley nodded a yes, and they all threw their Floo powder into the fire and went off. Hermione went first, then Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny was left.   
"Oh. They've forgotten about me. Fine, I'll forget about them. She said to herself, in the empty room. But then a pang of guilt stung her like a bee. "... I may as well go."   
She dropped the sparkly powder into the fire and jumped in. Everything was whirling, twisting, then... it stopped. She was on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron on her knees, and Hermione was looking down at her.   
"Get up, then!" She said in a friendly tone. "I thought you'd forgotten to come."   
Ginny smiled again at her, but this time a fake one. She hoped Hermione couldn't tell. But Hermione could do anything it seemed, and she could.   
"Don't worry Gin, we didn't leave you there. Your good old Mum thought you'd like it if you went by yourself, seeing as you're only two years away from finishing Hogwarts. But my consciene got the better of me, and I stayed. Gee, we'd better go... d'you want to get our books first?"   
It was fun going around with Hermione shopping to Ginny. She had been used to her mother pushing her around and buying all her things for her, but this year Ginny had saved up many Knuts, Sickles and even ten Galleons to get her own things. Hermione had to convert her Muggle money into Wizarding money, though.   
"Wow!" Hermione gasped, at a new shop that had opened. "Look at that!"   
Ginny had to gape too. The shop was shaped like an old-fashioned one, with ornate cornices and signs, but inside, it was fluoro pink and silver and...   
"Look at those clothes!" Ginny exclaimed outside, with hungry enthusiasm.   
Inside were the most beautiful clothes you could imagine, all in the latest wizarding styles, of course. Ginny sighed, knowing that it would be only a dream to wear those sorts of things. She only had her old, ragged, moth eaten hand-me-downs from her brothers, even though she was a girl. At that moment she was wearing tight jeans with holes in both knees and a way-too-big jumper that said 'Australia vs. Zimbabwe - Quidditch Cup 1984'.   
Hermione just couldn't say anything. She led Ginny by the hand into the shop, which, by the way, was named Gemini Blue. Hermione picked up a necklace and looked at the price tag.   
"Hoo, boy, that's too much. But it's so beautiful..."   
Ginny, in turn, led her out of the shop. She put two hands on Hermione's shoulders.   
"Get a hold of yourself. We are here to buy our school supplies, capiche?"   
"I didn't know you spoke Italian."   
"I don't."   
  
*****   
  
Hermione and Ginny had bought all their school supplies, with quite a bit to spare. Hermione was astounded that Ginny had to buy a sixth year Divination book.   
"You're being upgraded? That's great! ... But Divination isn't really worth it, Arithmancy is..." and she went on, describing the many great things about Arithmancy and why Ginny should try it and what book she should borrow from the school library...   
"Umm... Hermione?" Ginny asked after about five minutes.   
"Yes?"   
Ginny pointed behind Hermione.   
There, behind the counter stood the manager of Flourish and Blotts, looking fascinated in what Hermione was saying. He straightened up, and cleared his throat.   
"That'll be two Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and two Knuts. Thank-you!" And he waddled back to where he was cataloging some books on Modern Ancient Rome.   
  
When Ginny and Hermione had both purchased their items, they went to Florean Fortescue's for an ice-cream. Ginny asked for a strawberry and lemon gelato, and Hermione ordered an orange yoghurt.   
"So," Hermione began. "You'll be doing Divination with Ron and Harry, then?"   
"Yep!" Ginny said. "I can't wait, I just love it..."   
Hermione snorted. She had hated Divination since she started it in third year, but then again, she quit it after about half a years' work, so she didn't really get to the interesting part, did she?   
"Oh, it's lovely, I know how much change I've got now, because I found out last year. Alright, take my purse and count my money."   
Hermione took the small purse and counted the money inside of it. She gave Ginny the thumbs-up sign to say that she'd finished. Ginny cleared her throat and began.   
"Alright, I have... three Galleons, and seven Sickles. I got rid of all the Knuts ages ago."   
"Erm, I hate to say it Gin, but there's one Knut left." Hermione stifled a giggle.   
"Is that so? Well, I was supposed to have no Knuts, but I am guessing that someone gave me the wrong change."   
"It's all guesswork, I'm telling you. It's unreliable. You'd be much better off with Arithmancy. But you seem the type for the Study of Ancient Runes... but then again, that's really hard. Oh well. It's your choice if you want Divination."   
"Thank-you. Finally, someone lets me think my way."   
Hermione stifled another small giggle. So vague, she thought to herself.   
  
After their ice-creams, they went back to Gemini Blue. Since both Hermione and Ginny had enough money left, they both purchased one thing. Ginny bought some gold shimmer stuff, and Hermione bought that necklace that she was dying for. As soon as they were outside, Hermione pulled the price tag off the necklace and put it on. It was a medium-length silver chain with a pinkish gem shaped like a heart. When Hermione walked, the gem shimmered and changed its colour to finally an orangish-yellow colour.   
She's so perfect, Ginny thought to herself. I'm happy I have her as a friend. I shouldn't envy her...   
But Ginny could do nothing but envy Hermione. She was pretty. With a tanned complexion, deep brown eyes, medium-length silky brown hair, and a figure to die for. She also had an I.Q. to die for.   
"Gin?" Hermione's voice broke her chain of thoughts.   
"Yes?"   
"You look a little sick... are you alright? You've gone all pale." She reached out and put a hand on Ginny's forehead. It was cold as ice. "You're cold too. I think we'd better sit down somewhere."   
Ginny nodded, and let Hermione walk her over to a bench underneath a tall tree. When they sat down, Ginny put her head between her knees and let blood rush to her brain. She felt better, although there was a bitter taste in her mouth and she was still cold.   
Hermione put an arm around Ginny and hugged her.   
"You okay now?" Hermione asked in a friendly questioning way.   
"Better," Ginny croaked.   
"Good."   
Ginny sat in silence with Hermione and their bags for around fifteen minutes. Maybe it was the rush of the day? No, that wasn't it, they had all day and some Floo powder to take them back home. Maybe it was the climate? Usually a nice sunny day with white puffy clouds and blue skies made Ginny happy. Was it envy? Or something else?   
  
"Oi, Hermione!" Ron yelled.   
Harry looked at Hermione, and she looked back. Ginny was asleep on her shoulder. Oh dear. Hermione must be embarrassed, he thought. But no, if Hermione had to do something, she would.   
"What's happening?" Harry asked Hermione. Ginny and Hermione's bags were there, but Ginny appeared to be in dreamland.   
"She just fell asleep... Gin first got all silent and cold and faint, but then we sat down and after a while, she drifted off. Something's up with her." Hermione looked concerned.   
Ron didn't. He shook Ginny awake and told her off for falling asleep.   
"Huh? Wha--? RON?" Ginny opened her eyes and closed them fast, and looked over at Hermione. "Was I asleep?"   
"Yes, but are you okay now?"   
Ginny froze. Harry's voice cut through the air like a knife. Was it really Harry who had said that? The one who rescued her from Riddle's diary in first year? The one who... who...   
She went out again.   
  
Everything was black.   
"Maya, this is wonderful!" A voice said inside of Ginny's mind.   
W-wait, was she Ginny? No.. she was in a different body. Who am I? She asked inwardly.   
"You're marrying James! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day... what does Remus think?" The voice turned concerned, and finally cracked, and burst into tears. "M-M-Maya... you make me real and you make me alive. You m-make me right and you make me tell the truth..." A blueish face poked out of the darkness, and split into halves. A skull emerged, and a snake slithered out of its mouth... Ginny screamed. Maya screamed.   
  
Ginny really was screaming.   
"Ginny, shut the hell up!" Ron yelled, covering his ears.   
She was screaming, in the middle of Diagon Alley under a tree, and people were looking at her as if she was a psychopath.   
Ginny stopped screaming, and looked around. Hermione looked white, and was frowning so that lines were wrinkling upon her forehead. Ron was red, and looking around at all the people looking at Ginny. Harry just looked serene and calm, covering his scar so no-one could tell who he was, even for the situation they were in.   
"Ouch..." Ginny started, and Hermione stood up and led her off. They both took their bags without saying anything and left Ron and Harry staring dumbly after them.   
They took the Floo Network back to Ron's house, and Hermione led Ginny up to her room.   
"Now. Sit down. You tell me what this was about." Hermione said with a waver in her voice. "You had me so worried, you just falling asleep and this that's going on. What-is-wrong?"   
Ginny began to cry. Silent, hot tears dripped down her face as she explained the face and feeling cold and Maya and the voices. She did not, however, explain the envy.   
  
*****   
  
Hermione laid Ginny's head down on hr pillow, and put a blanket over her limp body. The only way she could have comforted her was by singing to her. She sung a tune that she had heard from a Muggle animation movie, Anastasia, she thought it was called. The name of the song was 'Once Upon a December'. Ginny's tears had stopped rolling down her cheeks, and she had slowly drifted off to sleep while Hermione gently stroked her hair.   
Ginny sure was acting odd these holidays, Hermione thought.   
"Come to think of it, so am I..." Hermione wondered out aloud.   
She was walking down one of the Weasley's many small hallways, on the second floor, she thought it was. But it was very hard to tell. Ahh, there was Fred and George's room, it said so on the doorway.   
She found another staircase and went down it. Yet another hallway led to the living room. Ron and Harry were in there, playing Gobstones. Hermione trotted up to them, and Harry looked up at her. Ron stared down at the small stones on the board.   
"I can't believe what happened..."   
"What was all that about?"   
"Ginny's going through a hard time..."   
They all started talking at the same time.   
"And I say it again, what was all that about?" Harry asked, with wide eyes. Despite his sixteen-year-old presence, he looked very scared.   
"Shh. Ginny's asleep." Hermione whispered.   
"Hermione, she's three bloody floors up!" Ron yelled. Mrs. Weasley was still at Diagon Alley and Mr. Weasley was still at work, so it was lucky that they weren't at home.   
"Ron! Have some compassion..."   
"What HAPPENED?" Asked Harry loudly.   
Hermione told them, while Ron crossed his arms and Harry listened intently. Harry was being very quiet these holidays, for some other odd reason.   
"The Dark Mark?" Ron asked.   
"Yep. That's what she said. I don't know who Maya is either."   
"She said 'James'. And 'Remus'. I am assuming 'Remus' is Professor Lupin. I am also assuming the person who is called 'James' is my... father." Harry said quietly and unexpectantly.   
Ron and Hermione stopped jabbering at each other. Ron shot a look at Hermione and they both looked at Harry.   
"She said she had gone white and cold... do you think this has anything remotely to do with Ginny with the diary and all that stuff? This is awfully convenient." He was in a pondering position, with his elbow on his knee and his fist under his chin like the Thinker statue in Italy. "What do you have to say, Hermione?"   
"Umm... I really don't know."   
"Pfft, for once."   
"Shut up, you!"   
They were all at ends with each other.   
"Come on you guys... we've got to go on the Hogwarts express in one more day. I suggest packing? It'll keep us busy. We can think about all this. Hermione, you're sleeping in Ginny's room?" Harry was once again serene.   
"Alright. But I don't see how you can be so calm. The Dark Mark, Harry." Hermione left the room, and went to where Ginny was still sleeping.   
"Let's go, Ron."   
Ron and Harry went up the stairs to Ron's room.   
  
*****   
  
It was around six in the evening when Ginny awoke, and the last thing she could remember was Hermione singing. She could not remember her dream, however. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Hermione packing her trunk with clothes. Well, trying to pack. The trunk simply would not close.   
"Want some help?" Ginny asked groggily.   
"Oh! You're awake!" Hermione said. "I was wondering when you'd wake up, sleepyhead." Hermione smiled, and sat on the top of her trunk.   
"So, you want help?"   
"That would be lovely, thankyou."   
Ginny got off her warm bed, and immediately felt cold. But she still went over and sat on Hermione's trunk. She took a hold of the left buckle and did it up. Hermione had soon done the right one, and together they did the two buckles at the front.   
"It's a bloody old trunk... I have to get a new one." Hermione said with disgust, looking at her trunk. It was a deep khaki colour with gold metal trimmings.   
"Heh, you want an older one?" Ginny dragged her trunk out from behind her chest of drawers. "Don't say anything, I know it's ugly." She brushed some dust off the top.   
"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped, and she went to the big box and began to examine it. "What does 'AW' stand for?"   
"Awesome ... Wilderness." Ginny stood and watched Hermione look up in question. She chuckled. "Nah, it stands for Anastasia Weasley. My grandmother."   
"Inheritance?"   
"Yep."   
"Sorry."   
"Don't worry about it." Ginny shrugged. "I may as well pack. Want to help me?"   
"Sure. Where are your books?" Hermione asked enthusiactically.   
"Where you put them. I don't know."   
Hermione walked around to the doorway and pulled Ginny's bag of books into the room. Along with the books were two new quills, spare bits of parchment and a new ink bottle.   
Ginny walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her cloak, and school robes. Also, her Potions cauldron, old quills, and even older bits of parchment. She put the stationary into the cauldron, and stuck that into the trunk.   
Hermione helped with packing clothing, and soon everything was in Ginny's trunk. They both sat on it, and it nearly combusted, but they both buckled it up and everything was done.   
"Well," Hermione said with her hands on her hips, "That's all that done."   
"Thank goodness." Ginny retorted.   
They both shared a laugh, and went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were back, and Mrs. Weasley had made dinner; an Italian dish named 'carbonara', as she called it.   
"So, how was your shopping today, little ones?" Arthur Weasley asked tiredly. He looked tired from work.   
Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked quickly at each other.   
"Fine." They all said at once.   
"That's good. Today, I had to deal with... a 'seed player'. What's a seed player?"   
"Oh, you must mean CD player. It plays music. Kind of like a radio, but it plays music off a round thing called a CD. A CD player plays CDs. Get me?" Hermione was the first person to answer.   
"Smart girl, Hermione." Mr. Weasley winked at Ron. "Well, there was one of those except it was magical and it would read out spells... such havoc it caused."   
"Dudley had one of those, except he threw it at Uncle Vernon and he confiscated it." Harry laughed.   
After more conversation and some dessert, they were all ready for bed. Ron and Harry stayed up to play Exploding Snap with Fred and George, but Hermione and Ginny went back up to Ginny's room.   
"You know, this feels more than homemore than my real home, believe it or not." Hermione said with a dreamy look as they were climbing up the third staircase. "That sounds weird."   
"No, you'll be welcome here." Ginny said, then tinged pink.   
Hermione wrapped her in a hug.   
"You know, Gin? That's really nice of you. Come on, I've got a good idea." Hermione dragged Ginny up the rest of the stairs to Ginny's room and sat down on her makeshift bed.   
"Let's do girly stuff!" Hermione said, giggling.   
"Hermione, you sound like a nine-year-old! ... What do you mean, gossip and makeovers and things?" Ginny was taken aback. Being in a family consisting mostly of boys, she wasn't very used to this. And at school with her friends they never really had time for such things.   
"Yeah!" Hermione squealed. Ginny squealed in turn, and they both laughed.   
"Let's get into our pajamas. I'll get changed in the bathroom." Ginny said. She grabbed her faded pajamas and waddled over to the tiny bathroom. She opened the door. Someone was in the shower.   
"Ohh, sorry Ron. I'm just going to get changed in here, okay? You won't mind." No-one answered in the shower, so she took it as an 'okay'. Ron wouldn't care what she was doing anyway.   
She quickly got changed and stepped out of the door.   
"Oh yeah, I'm not Ron..." someone called. "And can you please shut the door?"   
Ginny nearly died. That was Harry Potter, in the shower, with her getting changed in the same room. She went bright, bright red.   
"Oh, s-sorry..." she stuttered, and shut the door with a snap. She ran down to her room and collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles.   
"Whaaaaaat?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.   
"I got changed in the same bathroom when Harry was in the shower! God, I thought he was Ron!"   
Hermione raised her eyebrows.   
"He usually has morning showers."   
"How would you know?" Asked Ginny, in response, also raising her eyebrows.   
Hermione laughed, and Ginny did too.   
"Want a makeover?" Hermione asked.   
"This is so cliche."   
"It's fun finally having a girl to do stuff with," Hermione said. "I'm an only child too, so that doesn't help." She fished around in her trunk, which was opened again. Out came a pull-string bag. "Here. Look in this. Where are your scissors?"   
"What are you going to do with them?" Said Ginny, picking up the bag and opening it. "Wow, this is very interesting."   
Inside of the bag was makeup. Being shy of things like this, Ginny closed it and put it away, and Hermione having finally found the scissors, beckoned her over to her bed on the floor.   
"What are you doing with the scissors?"   
"I want to cut your hair."   
"WHAT?!" Ginny asked loudly, and sitting down on the bed. "No thank-you, I like my hair the way it is..." She picked up a bit of it and let it drop. It fell to her lower back. "Okay, so maybe it's a bit long..."   
"Trust me. My third cousin is a hair dresser." Hermione said with confidence. This confidence assured Ginny, and she let Hermione cut bit after bit off her hair.   
Hermione was sweeping the stray bits of hair on the floor into a plastic bag and finally, after a long time of cutting and looking at her work, she had finished.   
"Voila!" Hermione said. "Tu est magnifique! Je parle francais... teehee..." She looked around at Ginny and exclaimed, "J'adore!" She handed Ginny a mirror and motioned for her to look in it.   
Ginny closed her eyes, and opened them slowly. Hermione smiled. Ginny gasped.   
"H-Hermione... you are... a genius!"   
Her hair was cut to her shoulders and kind of flared somehow. It was just a simple cut, but it was neat and good compared to her original look.   
"Thank-you." She smiled again.   
Ginny sat back on her bed, amazed. She hopped in, and closed her eyes. She felt so fresh without the burden of such long hair.   
Her last thought before she drooped off was 'What will Mum think?'  
  
*****   
  
So much for gossiping. They both fell asleep after about five minutes of talking. They chatted mindlessly about school, and the down sides of Divination. Overall, it was a nice night. But Ginny was still embarrassed about the shower incident, and at breakfast the next morning, she flushed pink at Harry. He just gave her a shy smile.   
"Gin?" Ron asked, with a quaver in his voice.   
Ginny jumped. That was the first thing Ron had said to her since 'Ginny, shut the hell up!'.   
"Yes?"   
"Did you cut your hair?"   
"Sure did! I did it! Doesn't it look good?" Hermione cut in, admiring Ginny. However, Ginny shielded her face with her hands. She hated being looked at closely.   
"Listen," Ron started. "Let's just forget about what happened in Diagon Alley. Are you alright now?" He said warmly.   
Hermione looked at Ron. Why was he being so tender all of a sudden? How nice.   
"Okay." But she still couldn't forget about the 'dream' she had while she had so stupidly fallen asleep.   
Ron pulled Ginny in for a hug, and then Fred entered.   
"Oh, family hug!" He pulled in for the hug too. George came into the room soon after, and did the same as Fred. Hermione and Harry just laughed. Soon, they were all laughing and Percy walked in.   
"What _are_ you all doing?" He asked rudely.   
All the Weasleys let go of each other and said 'never mind'. They sat down at the table and presumed eating their toast.   
When they were all well-fed, everyone went to their respectable rooms. Ginny went to her room to get changed, but Hermione didn't.   
While Ginny was dressing, there was a knock at the door. She said 'just a minute' and dressed quickly to open the door.   
There stood Harry. He was also dressed, in jeans and a rather ugly-looking maroon jumper. She looked at him, and he looked back at her.   
"Nice hair." he simply stated.   
Ginny tinged pink and said a small 'thank-you'.   
"Hermione here?"   
"Erm, no, I thought she was with you."   
"She went off somewhere, I thought she was here. Want to help me look for her?"   
"Okay..."   
And off they went, looking in nearly every room that Hermione might be in. They looked in the kitchen and living room also, but she as nowhere to be seen.   
"So, why do you want Hermione anyway?" Ginny asked Harry as he strode down a hall.   
"Oh, I need to borrow a book. I suppposed she would have it, you know how much she loves those things."   
"Yeah." Ginny said, simply. "Did you know I'm doing Divination next year?"   
"Oh, Divination sucks." Harry said with a grimace.   
"I like it. Anyway, I've been sent to a higher level. The sixth year level."   
"That's nice, but I still think Divination sucks. I want to quit... Professor Trelawney really bugs me. She thinks I'm going to die nearly every day of the week."   
Ginny laughed.   
"Yeah, she is a bit odd, but I've been kind of promoted. I'm going to be in Ron and yours' class. I've got to like her, cause she gives me so many privelages." Ginny thought for a minute. "I've got an idea how to find out where Hermione is! I'll use my Divination!" She grabbed Harry by the hand by habit and flushed again, but still dragged him to her room for her books.   
When they arrived at her room, she opened the door and went straight to her trunk. She unbuckled it and took out her sixth year Divination book. She leafed through it, and blew some dust off one of the pages. To her surprise, Harry was still standing at the door.   
"May I come in?" He asked politely.   
"Of course..." she said absentmindedly. He walked in and looked around. He sat on the chair by the window.   
"Aha, here we go, a spell. Where's my wand?" Ginny asked, looking around. "Oh, um, Harry, it's on the desk. Can you hand it to me?"   
"Here you go." He handed Ginny the wand, and when he did, their fingers touched. Ginny didn't notice.   
"Okay, here I go..." Ginny said, while frowning at the page.   
"Hey!" Harry said suddenly.   
"What?"   
"There's Hermione! She's outside!" He was looking through the window, out at the garden.   
Off they went. They ran down all the flights of stairs, through the kitchen, through the laundry, and out of the door to the garden. It was a cold and crisp morning, and the dew was still on the grass as they stepped around, hugging themselves for warmth.   
"She went over here..." Harry started.   
"Well, let's go there then!"   
They went through a gate into a paddock, and by luck, they saw Hermione ducking into a thick patch of forest. Harry sprinted into the forest, and Ginny had to run hard to keep up with him.   
Hermione was running quite fast in front of the two, and she hadn't noticed people trailing her yet. When Harry and Ginny had caught up with her though, she stood by a large tree and waited. Ginny hid behind a tree, and Harry did the same, catching on with Ginny's idea.   
Ginny didn't quite know why Harry wanted to talk to Hermione so much. Maybe he needed help with some late homework or needed to borrow a book, just like Ron did? But while Hermione was standing beside the tree, there was a ruffling in the bushes over to the side of Ginny. She stood still, and waited. Out popped Ron. He saw Hermione, and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Their lips locked, and Ginny looked at them. They did not look around, they actually looked caught up in the moment.   
Both Harry and Ginny were shocked. Not only about what was happening right in front of them, but that neither Ron nor Hermione had told them about their little secret affair. Well, it seemed like a secret affair now.   
Hermione was whispering to Ron and they were both smiling. Ginny felt a surge of anger, that was her brother she was abducting! But then again, Hermione could be trusted.   
Harry motioned for Ginny to retreat from behind the tree.   
"Let's go." He mouthed. They both crept away, and walked back to the Burrow in silence.   
When they were safely away from Ron and Hermione, they both burst into angry conversation and after around fifteen minutes they came to a conclusion. They had seen nothing in the forest, and had never even laid a foot outside that morning. Ginny went back up to her room and packed her Divination book into her trunk again. She successfully closed her trunk too, which was a first. Maybe it was anger that was leading her.   
A little while later, Hermione came dramatically into Ginny's room, saying that she was testing her Charms skills in the forest, making branches fly and things.   
"What an excuse," Ginny muttered under her breath.   
"Pardon?"   
"Oh, I just said 'typical Hermione'! You're always prepared for anything." Ginny walked out of the door, leaving Hermione standing in question in the room.   
It was another rainy day.   
  
To be continued...  
  
[-Back-][1]  
  
Author's Note:  
Hmm. My first try at an on-going fanfic. ^_- I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's kind of long. Whoo, 34k! How nice. If Hermione seemed kind of teenybopper-ish at the start, then I'm sorry... I just felt like writing a different side of Hermione. Oh, and the title came from Genesis 0:12 of Neon Genesis Evangelion. I couldn't think of a title, and it sort of fit.

   [1]: http://www.chickpages.com/brainiacs/sailor_me/fanfiction.html



	2. Unfamiliar Ceiling

My Crystal Tokyo - Unfamiliar Ceiling

**Unfamiliar Ceiling**

  
  
It was the day of the Hogwarts Express' departure. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, and Fred all went in Mr. Weasley's company car. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on calling a taxi, but Mr. Weasley wanted to show off his newly found driving skills. They had rented a car and magically expanded its inside so all of the children could sit in the back seat. All their trunks had been loaded into the boot.   
On the way to the Express, they didn't say anything to each other. Hermione was amazed at how Ginny was so snappy with her, and Harry had been very distant with Ron. Fred and George didn't talk because they sensed a tenseness in the air.   
When they arrived at the station, Ginny walked off without Ron, Hermione or Harry to find her friends. She took her trunk out of the boot and walked towards Platform 9 3/4, dragging the trunk along behind her. She heard a cold voice in her ear just as she was about to start a run into the wall.   
"If it isn't the girl named after an alchoholic beverage."   
Draco Malfoy.   
"If it isn't the boy with a weird last name to match his attitude." She answered coldly at his face, he was smirking. "What do you want?"   
"Oh, just wanting to say hello. Where are the Dream Team?"   
"Excuse me?"   
"The Dream Team. Scar face, the pauper and ... that know-it-all."   
"Oh, you mean Harry, Ron and Hermione? I wouldn't call Hermione a know-it-all if..." But then she realised she was angry at Hermione and she stopped talking. "I don't know where they are, and I could not care less."   
"Alright. See you later, then." He stalked off, almost emitting his own black light as he walked. Ginny smiled at his back, and then went back to trying to get into the Platform.   
She successfully went through the wall, and looked around for someone familiar, and saw Hikari, a Chinese witch exchange student that had arrived at Hogwarts during Ginny's fourth year.   
"Hey-- Hikari!" Ginny waved as Hikari looked around, and grinned at Ginny.   
"Halo Ginny!" Hikari was a short girl with dark hair. But over the holidays, she seemed to have acquired some bright blonde streaks in her hair.   
Ginny walked up, pulling her trunk along, and Hikari joined her to help her with the trunk.   
"I can speak better English now. If I mistake, then please correct me." Hikari smiled again. "I saw Stonehenge... that's what it is called? It's made by ancient wizards and those Muggles built a road beside it." Ginny laughed.   
"Yeah... look, it's Persephone! Hey, Seph!!" The girl Persephone looked around. For a fifteen year old, she looked extremely mature for her age, and as she walked gracefully over, some of the boys turned their heads.   
"Hello, people." She said, looking at Ginny in particular. "Hey, nice hair!"   
"Oh, I noticed now!" Hikari exclaimed, looking at Ginny. "Beautiful."   
"Stop lookin' at me..." Ginny said, embarrassed. "And I see your hair, Hikari..."   
"It's the look of the tiger." She said, striking a pose. Persephone laughed, and shook her head.   
The train's whistle blew, a shrill, blinding sound, and Hikari jumped.   
"However many times I hear that, I still get scared." She said with a small smile.   
They boarded the Express, and claimed a compartment for themselves. They sat down, and looked out of the window in silence. Hikari sat next to Ginny, and Peersephone sat across from the two. She looked at them.   
Ginny saw Harry, Ron and Hermione boarding the train. Ron stopped to let Hermione on before himself, and Harry looked apprehensive. Ginny rolled her eyes. After around two minutes, Ginny could feel the train moving along it tracks very slowly, until it finally came to a normal speed and it stayed that way.   
Persephone wasn't as talkative as usual; maybe it was because Ginny and Hikari weren't speaking to her as much. They were chatting together about the Quidditch rules.   
"So, you cannot obstruct the Seeker?" She asked curiously.   
"Erm, I don't think so. Maybe you should ask Harry, because I'm not sure about that one."   
"Ohh, Harry." She went a bit red. "He is handsome."   
Both Persephone and Ginny laughed at this, and something struck Ginny.   
"Where's Zilde?" Zilde was their other friend, although she had been sent away to Greece for a holiday, where her ancestry mainly existed. None of the three had heard from her for a long time.   
"Did anyone see Dawson's Creek during the hols?" Persephone asked. " Did you see when..." Persephone was a Muggle-born witch, and didn't know that neither Ginny nor Hikari owned a television.   
"I've heard about Dawson's Creek... it's about that guy Dawson who lives near a creek or something?" Ginny said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. She had learned to live without technical gadgets like computers and televisions.   
"Yeah... I've heard rumours about Dawson drowning in the creek and that's why it's called Dawson's Creek!" She said excitedly. "But then there's the rumour about Dawson's ashes being thrown into the creek after he died of cancer..."   
Hikari rolled her eyes.   
"Heeeeeeey, look!" She said, pointing out the window. A small owl was fluttering out there, struggling to keep up with the pace of the train.   
"Pigwidgeon!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, this is Pig. You haven't met him before. I wonder what he's doing here..." She opened the window and Pig swooped around the room, narrowly missing Persephone's head. "Come _here_, Pig..." Pig flew to Ginny and landed on her shoulder.   
There was a note tied to his leg. Ginny opened it and read:   
_Ginny,   
This is Harry. Come to our compartment; no. 24. Now. Discussion, Hermione and Ron want you here too.   
Come now.   
-Harry. _   
"How unusual." Ginny said out loud. "I've got to go... I'll be back though... seeya."   
"But Gin..." Persephone started, and Ginny left.   
Ginny shut the door and walked down the narrow walkway in between the compartments. She found number twenty-four safely, and opened the door. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting, looking very serious.   
"Hi Gin," Hermione said brightly. Ginny didn't return the smile, which she thought was mean, but she was still p.o.ed at her. "Sit down." Hermione said. She patted a seat next to her, and Ginny sat.   
"What do you want?" Ginny asked rudely.   
"Erm... we've just heard something... from Sirius." Ron began, but Hermione finished it off.   
"Sirius says... that another person's been killed. You-Know-Who's work."   
"Oh my God... who?" Ginny said, putting her hand over her mouth.   
"It's... it's..."   
"I hate to say this, but it's a friend of yours... Zilde?" Harry said.   
"That's not funny, Harry. That's just cruel." Ginny turned and left. The last thing she heard was 'Well, we tried to break it to her...'   
She then realised it was true. They really had been telling the truth. She opened the door and went back in.   
"I-It is true?" She said, her voice stammering. "You're telling ... truth?"   
Ron nodded his head. A silent tear dripped down Ginny's face, and Hermione opened her arms. Ginny wandered into them, and they both shared a hug. It seemed to last only a second, but Ginny had to go.   
"I'd better go and tell Hikari and Seph now." She left, and walked dumbly down the corridor, tripping over her feet a little bit. When she got to the door, Ginny stopped. She couldn't do it. She decided to act as if nothing had happened... yes, that would be the better way to go.   
Their bright faces broke her heart. They had absolutely no idea. Seph looked at Ginny's red eyes.   
"Were you crying? Ohh, dearie me..."   
Ginny sat down and didn't speak much for the rest of the trip. Near the end, she got dressed into her robes (Seph and Hikari already had done that) and checked she had everything that she needed. There was an awkward silence for a while of the trip, and when they felt the train come to a stop, they got off the train. Their trunks had been taken up to their rooms already.   
"Well, I'd better go with the other Slytherins now..." Persephone started. "I'll see you at the Great Hall?"   
"Yeah, alright. Seeya Seph." Ginny had been astounded that she and Persephone had turned out such good friends, for the house differences forbidded their friendship.   
"I'm going with the other Ravenclaws just now. Hey-- Cho!" Cho Chang was Hikari's cousin. "Bye Gin!"   
"Bye Hikari."   
Ginny was all alone now, without her friends. But she spotted Fred (at least, she thought it was Fred) and walked over to him. He looked at Ginny, and raised an eyebrow.   
"What do you want?" He asked.   
"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could stand with you, my favourite brother, of course."   
"Haven't you got any Gryffindor friends?"   
Tears stung Ginny's eyes. Zilde had been in Gryffindor. She dismissed the tears and said a strong 'No.' Fred laughed.   
"Well, aren't you the special one then."   
They walked together up to the castle.   
"So, where's your other half? You know, George." Ginny asked after a while. Fred laughed again.   
"I _am_ George! Seriously, you'd think living with me, let alone being part of the family, would make you see our differences?"   
"Oh, George. Okay. Then where's Fred? And... what differences?" Ginny asked, puzzled.   
"I have style." He said, taking a pose. "I have grace." He did a fake ballerina pirhouette. "And he's over there." George pointed over to Fred, who was quietly chatting and smiling with Angelina Johnson. "He's so obvious..." And George shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't got a pranking partner, while he's off gushing over her." He scowled, and looked up at the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. "It's a big castle, Gin."   
Ginny giggled at George, and an idea struck her.   
"Hey, I can pull pranks!" She said.   
"You got any records?"   
"Erm, no."   
"Good, you'll be perfect, come with me." They both entered Hogwarts.   
Ginny took a deep breath, and the smell of Hogwarts castle filtered through her nostrils. It was a beautiful smell- of stone and a slight musty smell. It looked squeaky clean, but by the way George was looking, Ginny knew it wouldn't be clean anymore.   
George opened a cupboard, and then pressed a board inside of it. There was a swirling circle inside of the cupboard, and a tunnel appeared inside of the circle.   
"Wow..." Ginny said, wide-eyed. "But shouldn't we be going into the Great Hall?"   
"Stuff the Great Hall, this is more important."   
"We won't get any dinner! What if we get caught?" Ginny called, as George slid down the tunnel.   
"Follow me!" His voice echoed. "And we won't get caught!"   
Ginny closed the door of the cupboard so it was in complete darkness, and slid down the tunnel.   
Blinding whiteness engulfed her, and in no time at all, she was down at the bottom of some chamber.   
"Here we have it!" George sighed. "Oh, I missed all my babies."   
Ginny looked around. Hundreds of practical jokes supplies boxes were laid out about the place. Dungbomb crates, biting teacups, the whole lot.   
"This is Fred and mine's collection. Like it?"   
Ginny was in awe. Not only was this a very unusual sight, there was a big statue standing above all the crates that looked very familiar...   
George walked to a box and opened it up. Dust flew everywhere around the box, and George struggled to see. He coughed, and looked in the box.   
"Ah, 'ere we go." He held out his hands, and on them were laid many of the Ton-Tongue Toffees. "Mum didn't destroy these ones. We conveniently hid the majority of them in our trunks. Hehe." He gave a loud, fake, evil laugh.   
Ginny, meanwhile, had realised why the place looked so familiar.   
"This is the Chamber of Secrets!" Ginny screeched. "George, you're using the Chamber of Secrets for your joke supply?!"   
"You know, you're sounding a lot like Mum these days. Yes, this is the Chamber of Secrets. What's your problem?" George looked at Ginny.   
Ginny ran around, and found a familiar spot. She lay down, and pretended to be half-dead.   
"Does this refresh your memory?" She asked George, laughing. "This brings back a whole lot of bad memories. Only my first year, George! That was really scary!"   
"Heh," George chuckled to himself. She hadn't changed since her first year. She was still a shy, reddening girl who spent a third her life on school, another third reading romance novels, and the last third blushing about Harry Potter.   
"Why so quiet, Georgie?" Ginny asked.   
"Just thinkin'." George shrugged at himself. "Well, this is all I need. We'd better be off." George's pockets bulged, and he walked towards the tunnel.   
"How're we going to get back up there?" Ginny looked curiously towards the tunnel, looking nervous. This place gave her the creeps.   
"The old-fashioned way. Teleportion!" George walked to a small boulder. "This, as you may not have known, is a re-usable Portkey. Fred did it. He's kind of clever. Okay, I'm lying. Bill did it. He's always in for a joke, good old Bill."   
Ginny sighed. Didn't she know it...   
"Well, come and touch it!" George did so, and dissapeared.   
Ginny took one last look, hopefully, at the Chamber. She shivered, and touched the boulder. She felt herself being pulled from every angle, and then it stopped. Ginny was back in the cupboard, with George beside her.   
"Well, we're back in that darn cupboard again!" Ginny retorted at the darkness. She clasped the handle (there was one on the inside) and opened it.   
The first thing they saw was not very pretty. Professor McGonagall, looking down her thin nose at them. Her lips were tightened, and her face was set in a glare.   
"Hi Minerva!" George said cheerfully. "Erm... nice weather?"   
"Come with me." She said. Ginny gulped, and followed her. George, however, ran the other way, towards the Gryffindor common room.   
"George," Ginny hissed. "Get here!"   
George reluctantly followed both Professor McGonagall and Ginny, and after what seemed like a year of walking, they reached her office. They sat down on the spindly chairs provided.   
"Change of upholstery, eh, McGonagall?" George said jokily. She didn't answer. Neither did George.   
"You two have been caught in a cupboard. A cupboard. What is a cupboard, George Weasley?" She said icily, focusing her glare upon George, who squirmed.   
"Erm-- a place to put things?" George said, meekly. Professor McGonagall walked to her fire, which burst into flames. She paced in front of it.   
"Now Ginny Weasley, what do you think a cupboard is?" Her gaze was softer on Ginny, probably because she didn't have much of a bad record.   
"I agree with George, a place to put things."   
"Yes. You are both right. You have been caught in one of those. Why, may I ask, were you in a cupboard?" She turned around, and glared at the both of them.   
"Because there was something in there I wanted to show her..." George started, but didn't finish.   
"Really. What was that? ... No, I don't want to know. But both of you have missed the Sorting, and the feast. You shall both recieve detentions, and no dinner. Understood?"   
They both nodded a yes.   
"Now, I can't guarantee that you were doing anything rule-breaking in there. You must have been there for a good purpose, missing one of the most important things in our school, but I don't want to know. Your consciences will decide. Go to your common room, both of you. The password is 'collywabble'." Professor McGonagall shooed them out the door, and slammed it shut.   
"Good one, George!" Ginny said, whacking him around the head. "Yeah, we wouldn't get caught, would we?" Ginny was fuming. This would mean her first ever detention. She had been trying to go through all her wizarding school years without a detention.   
"... Sorry?" George said. "It happens all the time, Gin. If you're going to become like me or Fred, ya gotta have as many detentions as you can possibly get! It builds your self-esteem-- hey, where're you going?"   
"I don't think I'm fit to be a prankster anymore, George." Ginny said slowly, with gritted teeth.   
Ginny stormed down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. George followed, although kept quiet. They reached the Fat Lady, and both said 'collywabble', and entered. People had not yet finished the feast, but one girl sat in the middle of the room in a chair. Ginny hadn't seen her before.   
"Oh... hello." She said, timidly. "Are you Gryffindors?"   
"Yup!" George answered loudly. "We just got a detention today! How cool..." And he walked to his dormitory.   
"Who was that?" The girl asked.   
"Ohh, that's my brother, George. He's one of the twins. The other one's Fred. Don't worry about them, you're never going to be able to tell them apart." Ginny said, smiling, despite her half-angry state.   
"And what's your name?"   
"I'm Ginny Weasley, and who might you be?"   
"I'm Gainsborough... Amelia Gainsborough." She smiled, and laughed. "What year are you in?"   
"Oh, fifth." Ginny sighed. "Ever heard of Harry Potter?" Ginny thought, by Amelia's accent, that she would be foreign. It was kind of mixed between Dutch-Africaans and English.   
"Oh! He's in this house!" Amelia exclaimed. "Wow... I've always wanted to meet him. An idol of mine, I must admit."   
Ginny looked Amelia up and down. She was tall and gangly like Ron, with pale skin, bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.   
"Well, what dorm are you in?" Ginny asked.   
"I get to choose. I don't know a lot of people, you and George are the first people I've actually spoken to." She smiled again. "Can I be in your dorm? I'm a fifth-year too."   
Ginny was taken aback, in a friendly sort of way. This girl was not only very nice, but straightforward. Just like Zilde.   
Ginny looked to her feet. A wavy depression flew over her, and she felt faint. Things were dissapearing in her mind... and then two hands grabbed her by the arms. Things came back into focus.   
"Hey, Ginny, are you alright?" Amelia's worried voice was heard in Ginny's ears.   
"Um, yeah, I'm fine... just felt a little weird there..."   
"Are you a fainter?"   
"I s'pose so." Ginny shrugged.   
"Don't worry, my dad was a doctor! I can help you if you faint." She frowned. "You still look bad."   
"Nah, I'll be fine." Ginny scolded herself in her mind for being too brave. "So, you don't have a dorm? I can get Filch to put an extra bed in ours, so that you can sleep in there if you want." But then Ginny reminded herself that Zilde wasn't going to be there again. "Actually, I correct myself, there's a spare bed from someone who left the school. You can sleep in that."   
It may have been rude, just saying that someone could sleep somewhere, but Ginny liked this new girl and felt she had to welcome her.   
They smiled at each other, and the feast must have finished because people started flowing into the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione all came in together, and sat in their usual spots next to the fire. Other people went up to their dorms, and Lavender and Seamus entered and made a big fuss about bidding adieu and kissing at the staircase. Amelia laughed at them, and then she saw Harry. Her eyes almost popped out of their respectable places.   
"Get used to it," Ginny whispered. "I have."   
"You too?" Amelia whispered back.   
"Yep. Ain't he cute? Even his scar's cute..." Ginny said dreamily.   
They rolled their eyes at each other and went up to the dorm. Ginny led the way, up the spiral staircase and down a small corridor lined with doors. One door, a very familiar one, said 'Fifth'. That was their dorm.   
When they went inside, Amelia said a loud 'oooooh!'. The perfect square windows beside each of the curtained beds had a beautiful sunset inside of it. The shades of red, orange and purple silhouetted the cliff face and made it look black as pitch. Ginny showed Amelia her bed, and she climbed on top of it.   
"Why's there a 'Z' here?" She asked curiously. A red, paper 'Z' was stuck at the head of the bed.   
"Oh, Zilde must have forgotten to take it." She said, with a tiny hint of gloom in her voice. "Sorry, Amelia."   
"Oh, call me Mill! Everyone does at home. And this is supposed to become my second home, right?"   
Ginny smiled to herself.   
"Yeah..." She found her trunk in front of her bed that she had had since her first year. It was next to Zilde's bed, as usual. Except now it would be Amelia's bed. "Hey, what's the time?"   
"It's ten past eight." Amelia said. "Y'know, I think we'll get to be good friends!"   
"Me too," Ginny said. "But there are some people you have to watch out for."   
"Really?" She asked. "Like who?"   
"Draco Malfoy, he's really mean," She said, immediately wishing she hadn't said it. "Then there's Pansy Parkinson. And Crabbe and Goyle and Professor Snape."   
"All from Slytherin, is it?" But when Ginny had said to look out for Snape, she sort of winced.   
"How'd you guess?" Ginny tinged pink. Last year, her Potions lessons were going good, and Draco Malfoy was being nothing short of lovely to her.   
"Oh, I've heard rumours. I was so happy when the Hat put me into this house. I've heard it has the best record." Amelia looked around, and sighed. "I'm happy here."   
  
Later that night, they went to bed. Ginny drifted off to sleep in no time at all, and had a horrible dream about Dobby and that he got run over by a steamroller that was being driven by a snowman. In the middle of the night, however, she awoke to a yell.   
Ginny looked around wildly. No-one but herself and Amelia were in the room. Obviously the other girls in the dorm were somewhere else, doing who-knows-what. Another yell told Ginny that Amelia was the one calling. She was still asleep, and tossing and turning. Ginny walked over, and jumped as another yell was heard.   
"Father .." She mumbled. Ginny listened intently. It wasn't eavesdropping. She was asleep. "Dissmission... Potter..."   
"Whoa." Ginny said aloud. She walked numbly back to her bed and fell asleep again.   
  
The next morning, things were better. Ginny showed Amelia where the bathrooms and showers were, and they both got dressed and headed down to breakfast.   
"Ohh, _please_ introduce him to me..." Amelia begged Ginny as they trotted down the spiral staircase. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaase..." She put on a puppy face.   
"How can I say no to that face?" Ginny laughed. "Okay, but I'll introduce you to Hermione and Ron too. It'll seem weird if I just go 'Oh, hi Harry, this is Mill,' and ignore Ron and Hermione." Was it her imagination, or was she saying 'Ron and Hermione' more than often?   
They entered the Great Hall for breakfast. All four tables were buzzing with talk as they walked past. Ginny winked at Persephone and waved to Hikari, pointed to Amelia and mouthed 'new'. Hikari waved at Amelia as well. Persephone was being ogled by most of the boys at the Slytherin table, but still winked back at Ginny and Amelia.   
"You're friends with a Slytherin?" Amelia asked Ginny, looking kind of sour. "Yeah, she's really great! You'd get along really well with her. Her name's Persephone, but she'd prefer it if you called her Seph, she hates her name." Ginny sat down next to Hermione without noticing.   
"And the Ravenclawrian?"   
"Did you make up that word?" Ginny asked, looking at her.   
"Yeah! Cool, eh? Anyway, you friends with her?" Amelia smiled to herself.   
"Yes. She's from China. That's Hikari."   
"And that's a Japanese name." Amelia said, getting a piece of toast and spreading some kind of dark brown paste on it.   
"I dunno." Ginny said, shrugging. "What the heck is that?" She asked, pointing at the dark brown stuff.   
"Vegemite!" She replied, smiling brightly. "From Australia. I don't know what it's made out of, but it tastes bloody good, mate."   
Ginny laughed at Amelia's stereotypical impersonation and asked if she could try some. Amelia said yes, so she spread it on a perfectly-toasted slice of bread, and bit into it.   
"Augh!" Ginny said, spitting it out. "It's so bitter!"   
"Exactly. I don't know what it's made of 'cause I don't want to spoil the taste. Anyway, have some marmalade if you hate it so much."   
Ginny did so, and halfway through her toast, a squeal was heard next to her.   
"Gin, where's the ceiling?" She asked, frightened.   
A few people laughed as Ginny explained the sky was bewitched to look like the sky outside. A bird flew across the ceiling.   
Later, they finished their breakfasts, and went towards the door.   
"Hey! You've got to introduce me!" Amelia said, suddenly.   
"Ohh, later, it's too late now. I'll do it at lunchtime. Sorry... have you got your timetable?" Ginny had gotten hers during breakfast, handed from Hermione. They had a light-hearted chat afterwards, and then turned back to their other conversations.   
"Yup." She said it brightly, even though she was dissapointed she didn't get to meet her 'idol'.   
"Don't worry, you'll see him throughout the day." Ginny led Amelia to the Potions classroom. "It's a pity we've got Potions first, the teacher is a bit ... erm ... grumpy." She said, referring to Professor Snape.   
"Professor Snape?" She said, looking a bit bewildered. "He's my uncle!"   
Ginny nearly fell over.   
"Snape -- your uncle?!"   
"Yeah... nothing much, really."   
"Ohh, he'll favour you." Ginny said, as they neared the dungeon door. The Gryffindor fifth-years were standing in a line next to it, Snape always told them to do so. They didn't dare disobey him. The Hufflepuff fifth-years did the same.   
After a few minutes of light chat, Professor Snape billowed down the hall to the door. He spotted Amelia and gave her a small smile, but looked at Ginny and the others with his usual kind of loathing.   
They entered and sat down. The dungeon was cold, and drips of water fell from the ceiling as they entered. The floor was slippery and mossy from its time of being wet, but that would all dissapear after a week of being stamped on.   
"Fifth-year Potions." He started, in around a whisper tone. "Further than fourth-year, but insects compared to sixth-year." Speaking of insects, he trod on one on the floor, and it made a little squelching noise.   
He went on, discussing the types of potions they were going to learn that year, and looking around at them all disgustingly.   
"And on a note of different section, I would be pleased to introduce a new student," all the fifth-years looked towards Amelia. "Amelia Gainsborough, a relative of mine." They narrowed their eyes, despite Amelia's smile, and looked scandalous.   
"Hey," She said.   
"I did not ask you to speak, Milly dear." Professor Snape said in an icy tone, although not as mean as he did to the rest of them. "Now, have you got all of your ingredients for the year?"   
The rest of the lesson went alright, but Amelia was being favoured, and the class members were noticing it. There was going to be a lot of rumours that night.   
  
*****   
  
The day's lessons went well, although Ginny had something niggling in the back of her mind, as though she should have thought it ages ago. She couldn't put her finger on it. It stayed there until dinner, when she realised it.   
"Amelia!" She said, slapping her fist on the table. Her plate jumped, and so did her goblet, which nearly spilled, but Fred caught it. "Good save," She added to Fred. "Amelia, if your uncle is Snape, then why aren't you in Slytherin?"   
Amelia grinned mischieviously.   
"Oh, but what then?" She asked, looking at George. They had begun to get along quite well. "I dunno, I guess it was just... me. My family does have a Dark wizard record, I don't care about it, but I guess I'm not going to turn out like them."   
She got a raised eyebrow from Dean, at the end of the table, but she ignored it.   
"More questions for you, Milly _dear_." Ginny said, imitating the way Snape had called her in Potions. "Why isn't your last name 'Snape'?"   
"Because my mother and father weren't married." Hermione dropped her knife and it fell to the floor. "I don't care about that either. But my Mum's name is Gainsborough, and Dad's was Snape. I still keep in touch with Dad's family because they're part of me, I guess."   
Well, Ginny hadn't expected an answer like that. She was embarrassed now, and Amelia detected it.   
"No need to be embarrassed, I don't care about it." And she went back to her eating. Then she nudged Ginny. "Gonna introduce me yet?"   
"In the common room." Ginny whispered.   
Their dinner was finished and their plates were cleared not long after that. Amelia and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, and on the way, Ginny passed Hikari. They waved and said 'hi' to each other and went their opposite ways. Ginny was sad to see her go; but she was in Ravenclaw, after all.   
They said hello and the password to the Fat Lady, and entered the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at a table, where Harry was showing them an old piece of parchment. He poked it with his wand, and Hermione looked at it intensely, she was tracing it with a long finger.   
Ginny and Amelia edged up to the trio, and they looked around before either of them had tapped them on the shoulder or said anything.   
"Hello, girls." Ron said. "What're you doing?"   
"Just saying hello." Ginny said. "Oh, and I don't believe you've met my new friend; Amelia Gainsborough!"   
Amelia stepped forward and said a small 'hello'.   
"Oh, hi!" Hermione said brightly. "Do you like Arithmancy?"   
Ginny chuckled inwardly, but also thought 'Geez, kinda quick to strike, wasn't she.'   
Harry looked her up and down and went kind of pink.   
"Hi." He said. "Umm..."   
"Oh, and this is Hermione Granger," She pointed at Hermione. "Ron Weasley, my brother," She pointed at Ron. "And Harry Potter. " She pointed at Harry.   
Amelia looked at Harry and went pink also. Ginny had learned to not do this by thinking of penguins, so she didn't go all hot-faced.   
"Hello again," She said to them all. "Oh, and Hermione, I do like Arithmancy. What's that you're looking at?"   
Harry put his wand back on the parchment and muttered something, unnoticed.   
"Erm, an antique piece of paper..." Hermione said quickly.   
"Ohhhhh, from the 15th century?" Amelia asked. "I've seen old pieces of parchment dating back to thirteen thousand BC because of Dad's work. Very interesting."   
Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at each other nervously.   
"Gee it's late, Harry, I think we'd better be going." Ron snatched the piece of parchment, stood up and walked away.   
"It was very nice meeting you, Amelia Gainsborough..." Harry said, and did the same as Ron.   
Amelia went pinker, if that could be possible.   
Hermione chuckled at her.   
"Well, Amelia, it was nice meeting you as well. I really recommend Arithmancy, and, well, I think Harry might have taken a liking to you as well. As much as I hate saying it," She sighed. Ginny felt something gurgle in her stomach. "Well, I'll see you guys at breakfast." And she left.   
Ginny felt a bit out of it from then on.   
When they travelled up the spiralling staircase to the girl's dorms, Amelia stopped speaking about Harry.   
"You've been very quiet since our little intro." She said shortly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start on what I'm calling my sons and daughters... yet."   
The gurgle in her stomach still lingered. It wasn't a sickly gurgle, but a kind of hateful one, that left her stomach empty and not working properly.   
"You don't like the idea of me and Harry eloping, do you Gin?"   
"Mill," She started, but didn't get to finish.   
"Don't worry, if you don't want me to talk about it anymore, then--" Ginny cut her off mid sentence.   
"Come to think of it, I don't mind. I don't mind at all. Hey Mill, here's a medical breakthrough, I don't think I like Harry anymore. I guess he's not my type, and I didn't really have a chance anyway, and I can tell he likes you. Don't make that face at me, I don't mind."   
"I don't want you doing this, Gin." Amelia looked at her soulfully.   
"You're made for each other." Ginny said. "And I like someone else now."   
"Who?" Amelia asked.   
"Later. In the dorm."   
They entered the dorm. There were only two people in it, two best friends named Sarah Parkes and Amethyst Carmody.   
"Ohh, will they hear?" Amelia whispered, motioning to the two, who were looking in a medium-sized golden mirror and swapping different types of cosmetics.   
"As far as I'm concerned, they're dead to the world. Hey, Sarah!" She called.   
"Go away," She snapped, not even looking up.   
"See?"   
Amelia giggled.   
"Well, okay. Sit down." Ginny sat down on her bed. Amelia sat on hers, which meant she sat opposite Ginny.   
"Go on," Amelia said, almost greedily. "Say who!"   
"I like..."   
The words left her mouth before she could control them.   
"...Draco Malfoy."   
Amelia was stunned. Come to think of it, so was Ginny.   
They both got ready for bed without saying a word, and just as Amelia was about to close the curtains of her bed, Ginny spoke.   
"Mill, d'you think it was my heart speaking just then? I don't mean to be so corny, but you know..."   
Amelia bit her lip and thought a minute.   
"Picture his face and his name in your mind, and you'll know." Amelia said, in a whisper. She seemed to know quite a bit about this. She gave Ginny a small smile. "That's all I'm saying. G'night, Gin."   
Ginny pictured his name and face in her mind, and knew what she thought. It was decided.   
  
  
[-Back-][1]  
Author's Note: Evil, evil cliffhangers! This took quite a few Cokes to finish. Aww, how sweeeeet! Another Neon Genesis Evangelion title borrowed. I can't think of any good titles, people! If you have any comments or questions, please either Owl me (literally) on the main page, or sign the g-book. Thankies! ^_-   


   [1]: http://www.chickpages.com/brainiacs/sailor_me/fanfiction.html



	3. Consequences and Crystal Gazing

My Crystal Tokyo - Consequences and Crystal Gazing

**Consequences and Crystal Gazing**

The first week of term flew past like a mad hippogriff. Homework was set, classes were taken, and Ginny and George's detentions were also due to come any time soon. By the weekend, everyone was glad to have a few days off, for the more experienced work they were given was taking its toll.   
"I am _never_, _ever_ going to try and Transfigure a mirror into a manequin again..." Ron said tiredly, Friday afternoon at the dinner table.   
"It's easy, Ron..." Hermione purred, practically sending hearts out of her eyes at the boy.   
Ginny looked away from the show that they were putting on. It was just all too much. George was quietly talking to Amelia, and Harry was sitting, looking at his food and poking it with his fork. Ginny nuddged him.   
"Why so quiet, Potter?" She said in a friendly tone. He knew that she liked him for a while, but had no inkling that those feelings had gone down the plug a few days ago.   
"I don't know, just thinking, I guess." He looked up to the ceiling and Ginny did so as well. Rain was falling down and the sky's clouds were a dull grey colour.   
"Hmm," She said. "So, Ron and Hermione shown any sign of telling anyone yet?" She added in an undertone.   
"Nope. Wish they would, though. It's annoying, them showing scenes like this," he looked to them, Hermione punched Ron playfully on the arm and he pretended to fall off his chair. "And not saying anything. At least we know the truth. They're just making a big lie of the whole thing."   
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. They were now whispering to each other, their heads bowed. Amelia looked over. "Divination on Monday."   
"Oh, don't say it." He said, smiling. "Divination's a nightmare."   
"Then why don't you quit, like Hermione did?"   
"Because... because I'd like to find out if I'll ever be okay at it." He looked at Ginny. "Y'know what I mean. I hear you're a real star at it."   
Ginny blushed. A compliment from Harry Potter was like a million Galleons to her. But she didn't like him anymore, did she?   
"Thanks. It's not really all that difficult, but there you go." She also smiled.   
Their conversation ended, and they went back to eating their dinner. In fifteen minute's time, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clinked his glass to show he wanted to say something. Everyone stopped talking, and finally, it was quiet enough for him to talk.   
"Believe it or not, this weekend, we will allow you to travel to Hogsmeade, if you wish. You may stay here, but I highly doubt anyone will be doing that." He smiled. "One of our number has left us. Honour her memory. She shall be un-named." And with that, he sat down.   
Persephone caught Ginny's attention, and mouthed 'Zilde?' to her. Ginny nodded solemnly. Persephone put her hand over her mouth and slumped backwards. Hikari was chatting animatedly to a boy in Ravenclaw. Ginny decided not to tell her yet; she looked happy as she was.   
On the way up to Gryffindor Tower, Amelia caught up with Ginny.   
"How's my boy doing?" She asked, referring to Harry.   
"Erm... fine." Ginny said, looking skeptically at Amelia. "Why'd you ask?"   
"You looked pretty happy before."   
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, a pinkish glow appearing on her cheeks. "We were talking about Hermione and Ron."   
"Oh yeah. They looked happy too." Amelia grinned. "Sorry if I was accusing you of anything there."   
"That's alright. I don't mind. Are you doing Divination?"   
"Nope. Arithmancy. Professor Dumbledore made me choose the moment I came. He's very organised, Dumbledore is." Amelia looked up the stairs that she and Ginny had yet to climb. "Geez, there are a lot of stairs here, hey?"   
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Too many, if you ask me."   
  
The next day was a Saturday, and Amelia and Ginny caught up with Hikari and Persephone in the hall to leave for Hogsmeade. They had decided to walk through one of the forests that they were allowed to travel in. Hikari and Amelia were getting along very well, and they walked ahead of Ginny and Persephone. Hikari led the way, although, as Amelia didn't know where to go.   
"So..." Persephone started. "How's Harry?"   
"Fine," Ginny said simply. "Why is everyone asking me this?"   
Several people had asked her that morning, even some of Harry's other acquaintances, who could have asked him how he was anyway.   
"There was some kind of painting on the sixth floor, and someone's 'Harry P. for Ginny W.' down the bottom. Scary. People are starting to graffiti the school." Persephone said, laughing. "It's not really funny, but..."   
"Crap." Ginny said, again, in a simple tone. "I don't like him in that way anymore."   
"You don't?!" Persephone exclaimed, so loud that Hikari and Amelia looked around for a second, then turned back to their own conversation. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"Because... I suppose I forgot. Anyway, I never have any chances to talk to you because of that rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin."   
"Heh, you know Slytherin rocks, Gin." Persephone said with a sly smile.   
"Not really." Ginny said. "Gryffindor is better."   
"No, Ravenclaw, people!" Hikari chirped from up the front.   
"I think I'll have to go with Ginny," Amelia said shyly. "The Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, though. It had to debate between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, actually."   
They continued with mindless chatter until they reached Hogsmeade. The group of four immediately entered the Three Broomsticks to sit down and have a drink.   
"A small Gillywater please,"   
"Umm... I think I'll have a lemonade."   
"A lemonade also."   
"A butterbeer, thanks."   
They had ordered, and Ginny went to get the drinks.   
"So..." Amelia started.   
What went on was a rather long conversation between each of them, all recalling some kind of memory of Hogwarts and commenting on the wacky teachers and the interaction of students and Argus Filch. In no time at all, it seemed, it was time to go. They lit their wands and made their way back to Hogwarts castle. Back through the forest they went, the sky darkening with every step they took.   
"Hey Seph," Hikari whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do they _encourage_ Dark magicking in Slytherin?"   
Persephone made a kind of sad face in the dark that no-one could see. She didn't like being in Slytherin.   
"They don't encourage it, but they don't exactly ban it like the other houses."   
The group didn't talk for the rest of the trip back. Ginny just thought.   
She hadn't done a fainting act in the last week. But when she ever thought of Zilde, she went all funny and light headed. Ginny hadn't heard about Maya and her business with James and Remus, whoever they were, for quite a while. Ginny was confused and stunned by it all.   
They all went their respective ways to their house common rooms.   
"Hey Gin, you're right, Seph is really nice... for a Slytherin." Amelia grinned.   
"Yeah..." A thought struck Ginny. "You, um, know how Dumbledore was talking about, um, someone who died?"   
"Wasn't that **sad? Dumbledore knows how to put things."   
"Yeah. But that was one of my friends. Her name was... Zilde." Tears stung Ginny's eyes, and she wondered why she was saying this in the first place. "She was in Gryffindor too," Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Killed by You-Know-Who..."   
"Ohh..." Amelia said softly.   
"She went to Greece and Albania's near there and Hikari doesn't know." Ginny half-sobbed, and she put a hand over her face. "I don't know what to do,"   
Amelia held Ginny straight, for she thought she looked a bit pale, and helped her up to Gryffindor in silence except for Ginny's muffled crying.   
Ginny fell asleep crossing the dormitory to her bed in the corner. Amelia laid Ginny on her bed, pulled her shoes off, and put the blanket over her. Then Amelia went to bed herself.   
  
_"James!!"   
"Yes, Maya?"   
"I love you..."   
"No you don't."  
"James-- no! Don't do it... James..."   
  
_ Ginny sat upright in her bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She looked around. It was night time, and everyone was sleeping. Although, Ginny could feel someone watching...   
She turned around sharply. In the large window over her dressing table, someone's eyes were looking through the pane. Bright green eyes.   
"Harry!" She exclaimed, but whispered, so no-one could hear. "What're you doing?"   
He pointed to the latch on the window to show he wanted her to open the window. She did so, but with difficulty because she was weak from just waking up from a deep sleep. When she had opened it, and he looked inside.   
"Nice place you got here," He said jokingly. Ginny was not amused.   
"What _are_ you doing here? It's the middle of the night-- Dumbledore'll have you for this, let alone Snape." Ginny frowned at him, but his devilish grin made her smile at him just the same.   
"I dunno. I'm not really tired. I just felt like taking my broom out, it's been cooped up in my trunk for so long." Ginny looked down, and saw the magnificent Firebolt sitting in mid-air. "Poor thing. It needs excercise."   
Ginny rubbed her eyes. They were sticky and puffy from crying. "I'm serious. What are you doing here?"   
"I told you, I don't know," Harry said, shrugging. "I just had this sudden impulse to go on my broom."   
"It keeps getting curiouser and curiouser." Ginny said fakely, like a character from Alice in Wonderland. Harry laughed. "Well, go away now. I'm tired, and Sarah and Amethyst must get their beauty sleep."   
"Okay then. Nice talking to you." And he zoomed off around the other side of the tower.   
"Bye-bye then..." She breathed, and closed the window.   
  
*****   
  
On Monday, it was Divination on the schedule. Ginny was thoroughly excited about it, doing a year higher and all, and could hardly contain her joy when she looked at her timetable to see that it was next, after recess.   
"Oooooooooh! Divination!" She squealed, and hugged the timetable. Amelia looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything. "I can't wait!"   
"Shut your trap," Said Amelia, pointing her fork at Ginny. "I don't need to hear this when I already suck at it."   
Ginny expressed her sympathy in a sad, puppy dog face. "I can teach you how to..." She put on a dull, expressionless face like Professor Trelawney's. "Clear your inner soul and make a wealth out of your wellbeing."   
Amelia laughed. "You're in a good mood today." She speculated.   
"Divination!" Ginny said, knowing the true reason was because of the little visit Harry paid her. She was still confused- Harry or Draco? Harry had been paying more attention to her, and Draco hardly said anything at all because he was in Slytherin and it was literally impossible to talk to him.   
"...inny... hey! Ginny!" Amelia called, waving a hand in front of Ginny's face. "You alive in there?"   
"Oh, yeah, just thinking." Ginny said. "Recess is over?"   
"Yeah. Come on, you can't miss your lovely Divination, and I can't miss my lovely Arithmancy."   
So off they went. Ginny travelled on her own, up the familiar path to Professor Trelawney's Divination classroom. She went past many paintings who chatted to her before arriving at the ladder up to the classroom. She was the first person there. Ginny sat down in a corner, opened her bag, and took out her sixth year Divination book. It was filled with many complicated ways of reading minds, and seeing the futures of other people. In around five minutes, people started filing into the small space, and Harry and Ron walked over to Ginny.   
"Hello hello," Ron said.   
"Hi, again." Harry said, saying 'again' in an undertone. Ginny stifled a giggle.   
In no time at all, the ladder descended from the trap door in the ceiling, and an airy voice said "Come in, dears..."   
The classroom looked the same as it had last year. The same stench was coming from the fireplace, the same pinkish, hot glow. There were several tables with crystals on them, and there were squishy bean bags and chairs around them. Harry, Ron and Ginny got a table to themselves.   
"I believe we have a Divine prodigy in our class this year, please welcome Ginny Weasley, everyone." She said, in a tiny, whispering, moody voice. There was mild clapping, and several people looked over to Ginny. She smiled weakly at them. "This year, I will suffer from bronchitis. We will be studying crystal gazing first; then reading minds in the second semester. I hope you all," Her gaze shifted upon Ron and Harry. "_Enjoy_ what you will be learning this year. Please open your books to page..."   
Ginny listened intently and did whatever Professor Trelawney told her to, and when the time came to look into her crystal, she was almost bursting with excitement. A babble of chatter had blossomed when Professor Trelawney said 'start', and Harry and Ron were leaning back in their chairs, while Ginny sat forward in her bean bag, looking into the crystal deeply. She saw nothing but blurred images pass through the white, shadowy surface, and was less excited when she found out it was just the crystals' luminescence, not her Inner Eye.   
"Divination is crap," Ron sighed, leaning even further back in his chair. "Ahh, Hermione has it right. Arithmancy sounds okay..."   
Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, again. Whenever Ron mentioned Hermione, it was something good, and each time, Ginny and Harry looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Ginny knew it wasn't good to dwell on this, she wanted to just bury it away like she had with Zilde's death, but it just kept coming up somehow. Plus the fact she wanted to actually see something in the crystal before her.   
"W-Wait-- I see something!" Ginny exclaimed, causing a few people to look around. "Wait..." She squinted her eyes, and concentrated on that one small image she had seen. It became clearer... and clearer... then it was there, in front of her eyes. Inside of the medium-sized, pointed crystal, was a young woman. She had her head in her hands, and she was weeping, rocking backwards and forwards. "She's crying..." Then the young woman looked up. She had scratches all over her face, and she was bleeding freely. Ginny jumped, and the image vanished.   
"What was it?" Harry asked, leaning over. "What happened?"   
"A girl was crying, then she had these cuts all over her face, and then the image went." Ginny said. "Weird..."   
"What colour hair did she have?" Ron asked.   
"Umm... kinda blonde-ish. I didn't really concentrate on that."   
"Bull," Ron said. "Divination doesn't tell us that much. As Hermione says, it's a load of guesswork."   
This time, Harry and Ginny's eyes did not meet.   
"Stop mentioning Hermione! What does she have to do with this, may I ask?" Ginny said, leering at Ron, being as equally rude as he was not to her.   
"What? I was only quoting... geez..." Ron grumbled. He looked the other way, and his cheeks were going a bit pink.   
"Um, yeah, for about half this lesson, Ron." Ginny said. Her sudden burst of confidence took her to a new level. "Hmm. Veeery fishy, Ron."   
"Ginny..." Harry said, and he gave her a warning look. She shut up, but Ron went on.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled, and most of the class looked around. Professor Trelawney walked over.   
"Now, now, dears, what's going on here? Ohh, Ginny!" And a glint of excitement appeared in her eye. "What have you seen in the crystal so far?"   
"Bull." Ron muttered, and leafed through his book, even though he had done so already.   
"I saw a girl who was crying and she had a cut face and then she went away." Ginny said, looking up to Professor Trelawney. "What do you make of that?"   
"I don't know... it may have personal meaning, although. I cannot tell so, even though my Inner Eye is excercised so... oh my, time has forwarded itself, students. You may pack up and leave for this lesson. No homework for today, although read chapters seven to eight for techniques on crystal gazing." A flicker of a smile passed across Professor Trelawney's face. "And Ginny? You will be recieving your detention will be at 10:30 p.m. in Professor McGonagall's office. Goodbye everyone..."   
And everyone exited the classroom.   
Ginny spent the rest of the day bored. Her mind would not stay put on the tasks her teachers set her, and she kept thinking of what she had seen in the crystal. It just sat in her brain like a rock, not doing anything, and not going away. When it was finally dinner time, Ginny jumped up in the air and yelled "Yesss!". The rest of the class looked at her weirdly, and Professor Flitwick's eyelids widened, and his mouth opened and closed. Ginny lowered herself back down in her seat, and muttered a small "Sorry."   
"I should very well think so," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I've heard of your current detention, but that was for a more rule-breaking reason," Whispers broke out around the class. "So I will not be awarding you another one."   
He then said the set homework, and dismissed them to dinner.   
Ginny almost ran to the Great Hall, wanting to see if George would know when their detentions were. As she was speed-walking, she ran into someone. The person stumbled backwards, and landed on their rear end.   
"Holy..." a drawling voice said. Ginny flushed red at this one word. This, was Draco, sitting on his bottom in the middle of a corridor, his bag's contents strewn around the place. Ginny dropped to her knees and began to pick up his books for him, handing them to him as she picked them up. "Heeeey, you don't have to do that..." And he began picking them up too, although there were only a few left, looking up at Ginny every few seconds. She was still red as a tomato.   
"Well, I knocked you over, didn't I?" Ginny smiled. She picked up the last of his books, plus a quill, and stood up. He did the same.   
"Thanks," He said. "What're you doing down here?"   
"Umm... dinner's on soon." She shuffled her feet, and looked to them. "I was heading over to the Great Hall, I suppose. I've got a detention due..."   
"Oh yeah. Well. I'd better go now anyway, I was heading towards the dungeons. I forgot that dinner was on... but anyway, what could it hurt if I walked with you there anyway? Snape won't care, he practically loves me." He gave a shallow laugh, and Ginny smiled weakly.   
"Okay then." Ginny's insides seemed jelly-like at the moment. They were half-way to the Great Hall, and Draco was making light chat.   
"So-- what did the Sorting Hat say to you?" Draco asked suddenly. "I mean, before it chose Gryffindor, what did it say?"   
"Umm... it said stuff like 'You're a hard one to choose,' and things. I really wanted to go in Gryffindor, so I suppose it granted my wish. I wanted to be with in my family's house, you know?" Ginny was chatting along like she would to Persephone or Hikari or any of her friends. She smiled. "And you? Sorry, I know all your family's been in Slytherin. You know Ron."   
"That's not an unknown fact, don't worry about it. The Hat whispered 'There you go,' and put me in Slytherin. Don't know why... here we are." They had arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, only about two minutes late.   
Draco pushed the door open, and quite a few people looked to the door. They went their seperate ways, Draco to the left and Ginny to the right. She walked calmly to her seat that Amelia was saving for her, very painfully aware of the eyes fixing on her like animals in the night.   
Their dinners appeared, and Amelia begged to know what Draco and Ginny had been up to. Ginny told her about their conversation and everything else, even knocking him over. Then Ginny realised he was still carrying his bag at the dinner table. She giggled inwardly.   
"What are you looking so pink about?" Amelia asked hotly, demanding whatever secret Ginny was hiding from her.   
"Nothing much, but Draco's still got his bag at the dinner table." She then giggled quite a bit.   
"Oh, get stuffed." Amelia said, cutting her steak. "If that's so funny, then I don't want to know what hilarious is."   
Ginny kept her thoughts to herself from then on, and at the end of dinner, George walzted down to where Ginny was sitting.   
"Hello, Gin, ol' chap!" He said, joyfully. "But on a lower note, our detentions are on tonight. Half past ten in McGonagall's office. Oh well." And he slumped off, looking considerably more dramatic than when he had danced over.   
Ginny thought back to Professor Trelawney, saying exactly the same thing George had said. Well, nearly the same thing. Somehow Ginny wasn't surprised. How many corrects predictions _had_ Professor Trelawney actually made? Ginny was tired, and went to bed, even though it was only around eight o'clock. She set her alarm on the clock for ten thirty, and lay on her bed and slept.   
  
****DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!**  
  
The piercing 'ding's awoke Ginny... and the rest of the dorm. They were all grumbling, even though there was only around three people including Ginny. Ginny apologized, and left the Tower to go to Professor McGonagall's office. She walked kind of fast, as they were expected at ten thirty sharp... and she had set her alarm for ten thirty exactly. She scolded herself inwardly for not adjusting the time to earlier.   
When Ginny arrived at the door of Professor McGonagall's office, she knocked, and the stern-looking teacher opened the door. George was sitting in a chair looking kind of excited, and Ginny sat down in a chair next to him. He nudged her arm.   
"Whoo... I can't wait," He whispered, rubbing his hands together evilly.   
"I can hear that," McGonagall snapped, looking like an angry bird. "Don't get any ideas, Ginny. Don't take after your idiotic older brothers." She shot a look at George, and he looked to his lap in fake shame.   
She went on, giving them a rather long lecture about going to school functions and not dissapearing to God-knows-where. Ginny wanted to tell her where they had went and what was there (no-one knew that the Chamber of Secrets was currently being used for a joke supply), but she didn't want to end up a tattle-tale. Ginny wanted a clean record, but George had other ideas.   
"Have you ever heard of the Guinness Book of Records, George?" The stern-faced professor queried, whilst George shook his head as a 'no'. "It's a book that Muggles read, with all the records of the biggest and the best in it. You and your other half, you must have the record for rule-breaking. I'm serious... you have, in all your years at Hogwarts, committed over one thousand crimes inside the school grounds. No, I will not name them all. You will be recieving a larger sentence than Ginny today. Filch will escort you to Hagrid's hut. He's waiting at the door. Go on, then." He walked to the door, and went outside. "So, Ginny, you will be going to the hospital wing and helping Madam Pomfrey organise her files. That will be all. I trust you to walk to the wing by yourself." And with that, Ginny walked to the door herself. She went to the hospital wing, noting how dark, shadowy and scary it was without the torches alight in the corridors. The shadows almost jumped out at her, and it reminded her of in her first year when Tom Riddle had taken her into the Chamber of Secrets.   
When Ginny had finally arrived at the hospital wing, she was greeted by Madam Pomfrey's hostile smirk. This meant dirty work.   
"Bedpans." She said. It was amazing how this one word could inflict such terror. "They need cleaning. Very much so. But after you have finished my files please, because I have a patient to attend to."   
Ginny wandered over to Madam Pomfrey's front desk, and opened the file drawer. She lifted all of the folders out, and started filing them in alphabetical order. She did this until she got to the last name, and stopped still. The name was Greenword, Maya. Maya... was it the girl who kept 'visiting' her in her mind? She opened the file. It read, in Madam Pomfrey's neat handwriting:   
  
_Name: Greenword, Maya.   
Age: 16.   
Year: Sixth.   
Illness/Wound: Constant trembling, glandular fever, chicken pox, and fevers.   
Cured: Half. Trembling still happens, though not often. Everything else cured.   
_   
"Hmm," Ginny pondered out aloud. She didn't say anything else because her 'hmm' echoed through the hospital and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of the curtains and hissed a 'shh'.   
Ginny filed the last folder in the 'G' section, and went to the bedpans, which were in a trough not far away from the curtained bed. Madam Pomfrey left the room, having been finished with her patient, and went into her office. Ginny commenced cleaning, slowly but carefully, wanting to get the job done as soon as possible, but also wanting to do a good job.   
She drained the remnants from the bedpans into the drain in the trough, and scrubbed faithfully, yet solemnly, and slowly. She heard her name being whispered once, but dismissed it, and went on with her scrubbing, until for the fourth time, she looked around. There, was Draco, his head between the curtains, whispering out Ginny's name. Ginny flushed at the sight of him; this was a very bad time. There were flecks of dirty water on her robes, and her hands were gloved, and had only God-knows-what on them.   
She walked over to him, after taking her filthy gloves off, and walked towards him, hidden from Madam Pomfrey's sight.   
"What _are_ you doing here?" Ginny asked, bemused.   
"I should say the same thing," he said, looking her up and down. "Some seventh year hexed me. Look--" He motioned towards his feet, which were sprouting flowers and grass. "Instant garden. Pity I don't want one..."   
Ginny giggled, despite this obviously corny joke.   
"Umm.. well.. I've got to go and clean more bedpans, I supppose. Only five or more to go." She said, cheerfully, and went back to the bedpans. Draco chatted mindlessly to her while she cleaned, and in no time at all, she had finished.   
She bid goodbye to Draco, who waved over the side of the bed, past the curtain. Ginny waltzed to Madam Pomfrey's little side-room and told her she had finished, and was going. Madam Pomfrey was hesitant, but let her go. She walked back to Gryffindor Tower, not fully aware of the time, half-asleep. She plodded up the staircase and fell into bed, and had a dream-less sleep.   
  
*****   
  
Ginny's brown eyes slowly opened, and blinked rapidly. She sat up, and nearly had a heart attack. Amelia was waving her arms about at Amethyst, who was screeching at her about knocking over something-or-other... Ginny was too sleepy to pay attention. She lay back down and sighed. This had happened twice in the week. In Ginny's opinion, it was Amethyst's fault for being such a lazy housekeep.   
"Can you both just shut up?" She called sleepily from her bed. They did so, Amethyst breathing angrily like a dragon and Amelia sat down on her bed, her hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes. She was not dressed yet, but was in her duck pajamas.   
"My God, she pisses me off..." Amelia said. "Why doesn't she just keep her stuff off my bedside table?? The key word there is 'my', Amethyst!" She called across the room.   
"She's been that bratty since the start, don't pay any attention to her, Mill." Ginny yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then went to get dressed and everything.   
  
The weather was nice that day. But little did the students know, that the real Maya Greenword was alive and well, and on Voldemort's side. She sat, in her forested cabin, with the dead bodies of all the people she had killed around her. She breathed deeply, and took in the smell of the dank, dead bodies around her. She sighed happily.   
"Well, my friends," Her cold and scratchy voice said. "This is what happens when you fail to cross the road of Lord Voldemort." She began to tremble insufferably, and had to hold her leg to stop it from bouncing off the floor. "My Lord, my Lord..."   
  
Obviously, something evil is going on.   
  
-To be continued...-   
  
[-Back-][1]   
  
Author's Note:   
Hahahahahahahaha... evilness. I like evil characters. And there has to be one somehow in this fic. I've always wanted to make up some kind of evil character who's in-line with Voldemort. Hehe. Watch out for more Ginny/Draco stuff soon. And Harry has to fit in there somehow, but we won't mind that one. Anyone who doesn't agree with my Ginny/Draco thang goin' on, then e-mail me and give me some reasons. If Ginny/Harry can be done, then so can Ginny/Draco. Ha. Well, that's nearly all I have to say. I have more. This was my least favourite of the current three to write. I had a bit of trouble, and rewrote a lot of parts. That's why it's smaller than usual too. And I've been really busy with school and homework and stuff, so just ... have fun reading. The next part is already in progress!

   [1]: http://www.chickpages.com/brainiacs/sailor_me/fanfiction.html



	4. Truth

My Crystal Tokyo - Truth **

Truth

**   
  
Christmas was a normally joyous occasion in the Hogwarts castle. This was no different. But Draco Malfoy, however, had his woes. A letter from his father had informed him of his current situation; the Ministry of Magic had written to him, having investigated his private stores. The amount of Dark Arts equipment in there was astounding, the Ministry had told him, and they ordered him to leave his manor and his respectable job.   
The Ministry members were sick of being bullied around by Lucius. They were tired of his threatening. So they booted him off the committee. Lucius was not happy. Not happy at all. He tried to get his position back, but to no avail. Since the fall of Voldemort, Lucius was no threat to the rest of the committee any more.   
So young Draco Malfoy had taken the blame.   
This had not been as rough as the last punishments Draco had taken. But he was not used to it this time because things had been going well with the renowned family lately and he had been happier. He hadn't even teased Potter about his scar lately. And he had been talking to Ginny a lot which had brightened his spirits, because when she wanted to be, she could be quite good company, in Draco's opinion.   
Draco had been sent home for a day. And he returned with scratches, bruises and cuts along his body and legs. He had no worries, his robes would cover them all. They usually did.   
Basically, the snappy and spiteful Draco was back. He didn't like his father when he was like this. Not at all. It wasn't his fault, so he shouldn't have been beaten. Draco wanted to talk to Ginny again, she listened well. He could tell her that he charmed the shrubbery on his feet just to get out of the living hell in Potions.   
  
*****   
  
Ginny hid her wand inside her robes. She had gotten Draco's owl, and his sweet letter, and walzted down to the Hall for breakfast. She gobbled her toast with marmalade jam up, eagerly waiting for Divination to come. Who knows what she would see this time?   
Amelia was in a good mood, which put Ginny in a good mood, which made Ron smile when he saw her arriving at Divination late.   
"Sorry Professor Trelawney," Ginny said with a small smile, as she went to sit down with Harry and Ron.   
"You are pardoned, young Ginny." Professor Trelawney said. "Only two minutes late. 'Tis alright."   
Ginny smiled at her again. She was feeling happier lately, for some odd reason. The snow had been Ginny's favourite part of Christmas (excepting the presents) for quite a while. She always loved the snowball fights with Fred and George, because they made it fun with their great tricks and hiding places. They would sneak up on people, and pelt them with snowballs until they (the person) actually felt like a snowball themselves. Remembering her first time in the snow made Ginny happy. But it was probable that Fred and George wouldn't be able to play in the snow this year, because they were in their seventh year, and had quite a bit to do and study for. Ginny sincerely hoped they could play, though.   
Ginny payed a lot of attention in Divination, as always. Ron commented on how she was acting like Hermione in Transfiguration mode (which made Ginny and Harry raise their eyebrows at each other) and Ginny replied that he was acting like an idiot. Childish, yes, but Ginny didn't know what else to say. He always brought up Hermione in conversation. She just wanted him to come out and tell everyone...   
Her brain launched into a dream sequence.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ron was standing, proud and tall, at the top of a big table. His arms were opened wide, and he was talking. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, who was at the end of the table, beaming up at Ron.   
"I, today, have decided that I... I, Ron the Second, greatest Quidditch player in the world, have caught the Snitch in Hermione Granger's heart. I am asking, today, would you have the pleasure of marrying me now, Hermione?"   
"Oh, yes, yes Ron, I will!" Hermione exclaimed.   
They ran towards each other to the side of the table, skipping with their arms extended. Hermione jumped just as soon as she reached Ron, and he caught her and kissed her lovingly, whilst spinning her around.   
Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry, who was for some odd reason wearing a Chudley Cannon's suit, were sitting complaining about the food, while Ron and Hermione held each other, and everyone else sighed.   
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Everyone else said. Ginny nearly fell off her chair.   
"Ginny... Ginny?"   
~~~~~   
  
"Ginny?!!" Said Ron, waving a hand over her face. She had her head laying on the table, and she looked up at Ron.   
"Hermione?" Ginny said, kind of sleepily.   
"Erm, no." Ron blushed. "This is Ron."  
"Oh... yeah. Sorry. Day dream, I'm supposing." Ginny grinned guiltily. She was still jealous of Hermione for matters she had no idea about. Hermione had an aura of confidence and intelligence around her, Ginny thought.   
"Heh. In Divination, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny jumped, kind of. Harry hadn't called her Gin, according to her memory, before.   
"Umm.. never mind. What are we trying to do again?"   
Ginny didn't really pay attention in the Divination lesson that day, which surprised herself and others in the class. Professor Trelawney was surprised too. Ginny couldn't put her finger on what was putting her off, but still wanted to know what it was. By bedtime, she had finally figured it out.  
"AHA!!" She exclaimed, making Amelia, who was sitting beside her, jump. "Eureka, I've got it!"   
"Eureka? What the..?" Amelia said, rubbing her head.  
"I've remembered what I forgot! Hee-hee..." And she bounded up the stairs to her dorm, leaving Amelia in question and calling after her, looking like a lunatic.  
Ginny walzted to her bedside table, which had Draco's letter on it, along with other various items. A clock, nailpolish, and spare parchment, quills, and ink. She picked up the letter. On the top of it read 'GW' in green ink. Ginny planned to write back in red ink, to symbolize her beloved Gryffindor. Somehow it seemed very romantic to Ginny. She read the letter again.  
  
_ Ginny,  
I am rather bored. I haven't seen you around in quite a while! Maybe we should meet up some time? How's about in Hogsmeade on the next trip? We can make arrangements if you want. I am hoping you can come.  
Crabbe and Goyle say hello. They don't approve of us being friends. Stuff them, eh?  
Anyway, I have to go now. My eagle is getting anoyed at me because I write too slow... I'm horrible in the mornings, but that's another story. Well, have a good day. I await your reply!  
  
-D  
  
_ Re-reading it made Ginny shiver. They were friends! She made haste to reply.  
  
_ Draco,  
Yeah. I just remembered to write back now! I'd love to meet up with you in Hogsmeade, that would be nice. Thanks for inviting me! Where will we meet? And I'm not too sure of the date we're going to Hogsmeade next... but sixth years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on their own on the weekends, right? Since there isn't much Dark pressure at the moment I think sixth years are allowed to. So I can come with you on the weekend!  
Say hello to Crabbe and Goyle from me, and tell them to keep their noses out of other people's business.  
Oh, your eagle is beautiful. I've seen it at breakfast with the Owl Post. I'm borrowing Pig (Pigwideon, what a cute name! Don't you think?), Ronny's owl, for this letter.  
Good day!  
  
-Gin  
  
_ There. She had finished. She went and grabbed Pig from Ron's dorm (luckily, no-one was there, and Pig was just sitting on the bed-post doing nothing) and she set him off.   
"To Draco Malfoy," Ginny whispered, almost cooed, to Pig. He made a kind of face, if any. "Oh, come on, he's not as bad as you think. Now go."  
Pig flew off.  
Ginny went back down to the Common Room, and went back to sit next to Amelia again. She sat in the cushy, fluffy chair, and watched Amelia and George play chess. Amelia was not very good at chess, as she soon found out.  
"Five to me, zero to you." George said, leaning back in his chair, with a satisfied smile on his face. "I think you need some practise." Ginny giggled.  
"Ahh, stuff you." Amelia said, in her assortment of accents. "I haven't played chess for a while! And I'm _not_ a sore loser!" She said the last part when George looked at her quizzically. Ginny kept giggling.  
She looked around, and spotted Ron and Hermione, sitting at a table, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Their heads were bowed. Hermione's face, pretty and oval-shaped, was blushing a deep red, and partially hidden by her thick hair that was dropping across her face. They were obviously talking about something serious. Ginny quickly thought of something... she got her wand from her pocket and pointed to the couple, subtly so no-one could see, and whispered 'Toxifus'. Their conversation could be heard clearly in Ginny's ears, and she listened intently.  
"...I don't know, Ron, how could we?" Hermione said, worriedly. Ginny still watched them, and their words fitted perfectly with how their lips moved.  
"We have to! I can't go on like this, Ginny looks at us all weird and stuff, and I think some people might be catching on." Ron's tone of voice was annoyed.  
"What would your mother say? Ron Weasley, I thought she taught you how to tell the truth..."  
"You can't talk, keeping things from Harry and everything."  
"Don't snap at me..."  
"Yeah, well, you lied with the time-turner."  
"Don't accuse me of lying! I just want to keep the peace. You know how Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, _everyone_ would act if they knew we'd been together in secret. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
"Truth. This is what it all comes down to. You think about it, and then we'll see." Ron said, and Hermione left the table.  
Ginny could still hear Hermione muttering to herself as she went up the stairs and into her dorm. She was humming to herself in her dorm, and Ginny shut the sound off her. Ron was sitting in silence, his head bowed. Then, he suddenly whispered 'Ahh', and he went to the fireplace at the head of the Common Room. Ginny thought this was a good time to shut the sound off him too, and whispered 'Rit'.  
"EVERYBODY, LISTEN HERE PLEASE!" He yelled, and everyone went quiet except for a few giggly second years who were told to shut up. "Thanks. Umm... I called everyone to listen because I'd like to proclaim something, if I'm using that word in the right way," He laughed nervously, and a few shifted. "You may have noticed me and Hermione, e-hem, Hermione and myself acting strangely lately, and I want to tell you why... umm... Hermione and I have been secretly seeing each other for quite a while," Many people stared at Ron in disbelief, some even glared at him. Ginny was happy he came out with this information. Harry, who was sitting next to Fred with a book of Quidditch strategies on his lap, looked hurt. Ginny supposed this was an act because he already knew what was going on. "I'm sorry to say it like this, but ... umm ... it was just an impulse. Heh heh, a bit of a stupid one eh?" No laughter. "Umm.. I'll just be... stepping ... out now." He sidestepped towards the stairs, and galloped up them. The room exploded with chatter. Ginny turned to Amelia.  
"Dear God," Amelia said, sarcastically. "That was a shock. I knew it was coming."  
"_You_ knew it was coming?! Ugh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this 'revelation'. I'm going to bed early. I can't be bothered staying up. G'night."  
She travelled up the stairs to Hermione's dorm. She stopped at the door, and knocked. A muffled voice from inside called 'Come in,'. Ginny entered the room.  
Hermione sat on her bed, with a book open on her lap. She had her finger running along a page, and was frowning. Her eyes were travelling along the page also.  
"Hey Gin," Hermione said, still frowning at the book. "Whatcha doing up here?"  
"Umm... Ron told everyone." Ginny said abruptly. Hermione looked up in shock.  
"What? I don't know what you're taking about..." She busied herself by shutting the book and shuffling around to find a place to put it.  
"No, Hermione, he told everyone about your secret liason, to put it bluntly." Ginny was making harsh sentences, but she had no other way of putting it.  
"Oh. That. Well. I suppose it was for the best. Surprised?" She gave a short laugh, and wiped her eye, of which had leaked a tear earlier.  
"Nah. I saw it when you came over in the summer. I forgive you, don't worry." Ginny said this while looking at Hermione closely. "And be warned, he told the whole house. You're going to get a whole lot of crap from people."  
"Well," Hermione gave a look of relief, and smiled at Ginny. "At least I won't get curses like the Rita Skeeter thing and that rumour about me and Harry..."  
They shared a laugh. Ginny felt the tension in the air release. Ginny bid goodbye, and Hermione stayed in her dorm looking rather sickly.  
When Ginny had finally gotten to her dorm, Amelia was sitting on her bed, reading an Arithmancy booklet on how to do something-or-other. A reply for Ginny (hopefully from Draco) was resting on her pillow. Ginny went to get it, and Amelia spoke.  
"Who's the letter from?" Her tone was curious, and like Hermione, she didn't look up from the book when she spoke to Ginny.  
"Good ol' Draco." Ginny said simply. She picked the letter up and smiled. It _was_ from Draco. She would open it later, not in front of Amelia. "Wasn't that a show Ron put on?"  
"Oh yeah. Predictable though. You knew from Divination?" Amelia was looking at Ginny now, and tilted her head in question. She looked like a cocker spaniel all of a sudden.  
"Nah. Me and Harry were looking for Hermione for some odd reason, I forget, but that's beside the point and we saw them in the forest near our house." Ginny shrugged. "Ahh well. All for one and one for all. It was in Ron's best interest, Hermione was getting annoyed at him."  
"You listened in?" Ginny nodded to Amelia in reply. "Ahh. Great minds think alike. I listened in too. It's really privacy-invading but... anyway, that's why I lost so bloody badly in chess. I'm actually pretty good usually. I thought you were going to bed?"  
Ginny remembered that she was going to get to bed, and got ready. Once she was about to get in the covers, she drew the curtains around her bed, and read her letter. Amelia, being the sleep-loving type, was already asleep.  
  
_ Ginny,  
Okay, I think we can meet safely (when no-one can see because of the Gryffindor/Slytherin thing) this weekend. I'm not sure though. We'll meet at the park bench in the Phillip the Good Memorial Park, if you want. The park bench under the tree near that shiny statue.  
Uhh... I wouldn't say that to Crabbe or Goyle to ttheir faces, so I'm not going to pass the message on.  
That owl is a MIDGET! It's cute though. And the name certainly is original.  
Crabbe and Goyle are catching onto our letters, Goyle read a bit of one. He can't read very well, so we're lucky. I want these letters to be kept private. Hopefully, I'll see you in a corridor or something. Maybe the Transfiguration one now. Get my drift? Be quiet though.  
  
-D  
  
_ Ginny stood up. She undid the curtains of her bed, and went to get her dressing gown. No-one queried her, they were all asleep, so she safely slipped down to the Transfiguration classroom. She almost ran into Professor Flitwick, but she ducked behind a suit of armor and hid. When she arrived at the classroom, Draco was sitting on a chair, looking to the ground. When Ginny silently opened the door, he stood up.  
"Hi," He said. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," She said breathlessly. She had to sprint the last few corridors. "You?"  
"Good. You got my hint."  
"Yup. Everyone was asleep, so I thought, 'what the heck', and I just came."  
Draco stepped forward.  
"So." He had an unusual expression on his face, one that Ginny had not seen before. "What about next weekend?"  
"I can most likely come. But if I can't, I'll tell you." She shivered. "Well..."  
"Well, did anyone see you coming here?" Draco asked, his face pale in the moonlight that was showering in the window.  
"Nope. I nearly ran into Professor Flitwick though. I wonder what he's doing up at this hour...? Maybe he's visiting a lady-friend."  
They laughed, and Ginny walked to the window.  
"What're you doing?" Draco asked.  
"I'm looking out the window, stupid." Ginny replied. "I haven't looked out of this one at night-time before." The Transfiguration window looked out onto the lake, and the moon shone in it like a massive pearl. The trees were casting weird shadows onto each other, and Hagrid's hut had a fire lit inside of it. She saw Hagrid pass the window, and looked around at Draco.  
"Why don't you like Harry?"  
Draco's forehead creased into a frown. He was obviously thinking hard.  
"Bad vibes." Ginny giggled a bit. "We met in a shop at Diagon Alley, and we just haven't liked each other since then. Oh, and I called Ron a ruffian, and I called Hagrid an animal. Heh. Not very becoming. So we just don't like each other. He's an okay guy, but I don't like him cause he don't like me."  
"Oh." Ginny said. They were silent for quite a while. Until...  
"We're friends, right?" Draco suddenly asked.   
"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Ginny said, tinging a bit pink.  
"Wondering." Draco yawned. "I'm tired. Do we want to stay here or go back to our Common Rooms?"  
"I don't know, what about you?"  
"If you're tired too, then we'll go."  
"Okay. Walk me to my Common Room?"  
Draco agreed. They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, more likely the Fat Lady's portrait.  
"So this is where you get into Gryffindor Tower?" Asked Draco.  
"Yup. Just gotta say the password, and I'll be in!" Ginny said cheerfully, but added "Don't tell anyone, or I'm in deep doo-doo."  
Draco laughed. "O-okay. Well, I'll be going now. Bye."  
"Bye," Ginny echoed. She waited until Draco was gone. "Jabberwocky." She said to the Fat Lady.  
"Thanks for waking me up at this hour!" The Fat Lady yelled, shrilly, but luckily no-one awoke. Ginny waltzed up to her dorm on winged feet.  
  
"So-- you're going somewhere with Draco?" Amelia asked the following day, before classes. "I can't believe it..."  
"It's not that big a deal." Ginny said simply. "We're going for coffee and ... stuff."  
"Ooooookay then. If you think so..." Amelia was looking at Ginny as if she was mad.  
"Friendly-like." Ginny added.  
"Oh. Okay. For now..." Amelia said cheekily, and dodged out of the way when Ginny aimed to smack her around the head.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, my name's Cheyne and I'll be your waitress at the Cauldron Cafe for today. Are you ready to order?" A valley-girl looking waitress asked Ginny and Draco what they wanted for the day. Ginny ordered a coffee, and Draco did the same.  
They gained many weird looks from people, and neither of them knew that they were being closely watched.  
When their coffees had arrived, they sipped them lightly, and no-one spoke for a minute.   
"Why aren't we speaking?" Draco asked all of a sudden.  
"I dunno. You tell me..." Ginny's cheeks prickled for no reason.  
"Well, do you think we should talk about stuff instead of sitting here drinking coffee and being silent?"  
"Fair enough." Ginny said, shrugging. "What are we going to talk about?"  
"I dunno. You tell me." Draco replied, grinning.  
"Where have I heard that before?" Ginny said, putting her finger on her chin in mock wondering.  
"Geez, I don't know." Draco said, in tune. "Umm.. that wasn't a conversation, was it?"  
"Shut up, conversations are supposed to come up naturally." Ginny said, looking into her coffee. She pretended it was a crystal ball. "Do you do Divination?" She asked, still staring into the coffee glass.  
"Yes. Why?"   
"Seen anything yet?"  
"Yeah, a whole lot of nothing. Wow."  
"No, I mean _see_. Inner Eye." Ginny looked up from the glass. "I see stuff quite a bit. Got no idea what it means though."  
"Yeah."  
"What was it?"  
"I saw... kind of a dragon sort of thing. Unusual. Professor Trelawney said it was the inner sub-conscious of my child aspirations or something." He looked to his feet. "Bloody cow. I doubt I ever really thought about a dragon in an admiring way when I was a kid at all."  
"Have you ever read the comic series 'Rocko the Dragon Trainer'?" Ginny asked. "Ron used to read them all the time, then he shifted onto that Mad Muggle character... they're stacked all over his room at home. It's terrible."  
"Uhh... I've got some comics at the manor, but I don't know. I've got a few varieties of series'."  
"Fair enough. Comics never interested me, although there was a series of manga that could only be found at Diagon Alley that I particularly liked. It was called Sailormoon Super S, or something like that."  
"What's Sailormoon?"  
"Oh, it's wonderful, it's about these eleven girls who are have superhero names after the planets, plus the moon and a smaller version of the moon, and they have powers and they fight against the Black Moon and they have magical cats that can talk and all this stuff happens."  
Draco laughed. "Really."  
"You don't believe eleven girls can do that kind of thing?" Ginny sparked.  
He laughed again. "No."  
"Well you should read it, you might learn something." She said proudly.  
They sat silent for a minute which seemed like an hour.   
"Was that a conversation?" Draco queried, looking up meekly.   
Ginny smiled. "On theoretical terms, I'd say... yes. It was."  
  
"You talked about _comics_? What were you thinking??!" Amelia stood, her hands on her hips, in the dorm.  
"Well, it came up naturally. We didn't know what to talk about. Geez, I don't know." Ginny stacked two extra robes into her trunk for the day. "Wait, I know a better subject, how about toilet jokes! Yeah, that would be splendid..."  
"Tell me you're joking." Ginny sniggered and Amelia glared at her. "I need to teach you things. I really do."  
"Ahh well. That's life." Ginny grinned widely. "At least I'm getting some action!" Ginny ducked from a pillow that flew from Amelia's way and giggled evilly.  
  
*****  
  
The woman with the long, curlish blonde hair looked upon the smoky black crystal ball and smiled. It was all going to plan. Lucius Malfoy had been in contact with her and told of his son's affections with the red-headed girl, and the wheels were in motion.  
She had emptied her hidden shack of the dead bodies and buried them outside, like a mass grave. But Maya knew that in time the room would be full of the souls again. It was a pasttime of hers... she owed it to her fellow late Death Eaters and Voldemort followers. But ever since Voldemort had been slain by that meddling fool Dumbledore, Maya's hatred for the old coot had grown even more, if that could be possible. She made her prayers to him, like he was a god, every morning and night, and killed animals for sacrifices. She wished the good old days would return, when killing anti-Voldemort campaignists were killed by the handful. Some day she would get her revenge. Some day... and that day would be whenever she felt neccesary.  
But now was the time for praying to the dead Voldemort.  
"Voldemort. By the light of your evil I will live through troubled times. I swear alleigance to you forever and on. Thank-you. Voldemort."  
Anyone who would have seen her then might have thought her insane, but she was very clever, with what left of her conscience she had. Maya excelled especially in Divination and Astronomy, so looking through her crystal ball she could see practically anything she wanted to. Voldemort had used this to its full extent, and Maya herself was used as part of the Potter plan, with her infamous crystal ball.  
She lay down on her bed, made of wood and hardly comfortable at all, and fell asleep with her hair draping across her face. A slight breeze blew in from the open window, and she dreamed of the good days when Voldemort was in power and all was well.   
  
To be continued!  
  
[-My fanfiction-][1]  
  
Author's Note:  
It's fun writing evil characters, but it's really really fun writing INSANE evil characters! Writing this took too long because of school and everything. I apologise. Well, hope you enjoyed reading about my lovely evil character! Any comments on the elusive Ginny/Draco thang will be welcomed with open arms.  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mycrystaltokyo/fanfiction.html



	5. Inter-house Communication

My Crystal Tokyo - Inter-house Communication 

**Inter-house Communication**

After the jolly season of Christmas, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's snow had melted, and spring had certainly sprung. Birds were chirping in the grounds, the sun shone like a ball of gold in the sky, white puffy clouds blew across the periwinkle sky, and flowers were in bloom. People were happier, even moreso than in Christmastime, probably because the weather was nicer and more cheerful. Classes came back, much to Hermione's delight and everyone else's dismay. But they only had a semester left until term holidays, which was looking like a haven for the people who didn't particularly like their subjects.  
"What _are_ you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked, with an arm around her. Since his 'startling' revelation, he had been more open with his affections with Hermione, and she was happy to comply. "Homework, this early in the semester?"  
"I have to revise. I've forgotten what the twelvth use of dragon's blood is, but turns out since fourth year they changed it to seventeen uses because the wizarding scientists used higher quality, more modern and updated instru--"  
"Okay, that's enough now." Ron said, with a sheepish grin. "I'm getting confused!"  
Harry sat beside Ron, looking a bit out of it. He looked to his blank piece of parchment and spoke.  
"How evil do you think Snape is?" He asked, while Hermione was whispering something in Ron's ear. "A whole seven inch essay, on the first lesson of semester. What a bastard."  
"Language," Amelia pointed out, making a lovey face at Harry.  
"Yeah, yeah..." He looked around at Ron and Hermione. "Do you even think they're aware of anyone but each other?"  
"I hate to say it, but, no." Ginny said. "RON?"  
Ron turned around. He had lip gloss smudged over the side of his face. "Eh?"  
"Nothing," Ginny smiled. "Just seeing if you were alive."  
"Okay." He turned back around.  
Ginny wished Draco was in Gryffindor so he could join in on their bashing session of Ron and Hermione's little 'romantic moment'. The two were ignoring the comments, so it made the situation even funnier. She was feeling better about the whole thing. Not just the growing relationship between Amelia and Harry, but Ron and Hermione's too. Plus the missing friend that had been deceased for over a semester now. No more fainting spells for Ginny, she was relaxed as a cat on a rug under a fire. No more weird dreams either. Divination lessons always had a surprise in store though.   
Fred and George sat down at the table under the main window of the Gryffindor Common Room and joined in the bashing session also.  
"Dead to the rest of the world, he is." Fred said, but then he saw Angelina, and walked off with a dopey expression on his face.  
"Heh heh.." George looked at his retreating figure. "Hogwarts, the school where it's Valentines Day, all day, every day!" Most everyone laughed. "Ah well, I saw it coming. Couples are beginning to form, I suppose." He gave a loud, fake sigh.   
"I want Draco to be here." Ginny said, in a miserable tone which she hadn't meant to enforce.  
The rest looked at her oddly.  
"Really," Amelia said, looking thoughtfully at Ginny. Harry looked to the ground. "Well, he's in Slytherin, ain't he?"  
"Yeah. 'Spose so."  
She didn't mope for the rest of the day, but instead, Ginny and Amelia spied on Ron and Hermione. Yes, it was childish, but it was something to do, and that was what they were in need of. They would, however, leave their spying alone if it became too personal for their liking.   
"Wanna elope?" Ron asked Hermione, and Amelia giggled. Eloping, running away to get married, would be a hysterical option in her opinion.  
"Not now." Hermione said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. They had been spending quite a while together since Ron came out of the closet, and by what Ginny and Amelia saw, she was suffocating. Ron was very sweet, but not twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. "I've got homework to do. Maybe later."  
Ron grinned at her, thinking this meant a definite yes, but he had to wait a while. "Fair enough."  
This was the time Ginny and Amelia broke off the eavesdropping and spying. They had had enough for now. They went to the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, which had burning coals in it, but emitted little heat. Harry was sitting alone by the fire, his body and chair silhouetted by the fire. He was looking over at Ron and Hermione, with a strange expression on his face.  
"Hello Potter." Ginny said.  
"Hey," Amelia echoed.  
"Hi." Harry said, looking up at the two. "Any questions?"  
"No. Just wondering why you're sitting here all lonesome." Amelia said.  
"Ron and Herm are overdoing it." Harry said. "To be honest, I liked it better when lies were being told. Ugh, I won't be able to have a normal conversation with them at all now." He was frowning.  
"You'll get lines on your forehead if you do that," Amelia pointed out. "And I know how to talk..."  
"Okay then." Harry said.  
Amelia looked up at Ginny with a face practicaly saying 'Dear-GOD-this-is-my-only-chance-Ginny-go-away!'  
"Well, I'm going up to the dorm now so if you need anything I'll.. be up there." Ginny trotted up the spiral stairs. She could hear the voices of the people in the Common Room fading away until she was at the top of the tower, where her dorm room was.   
She went to her bed, sat on it, and closed the curtains around her. As she was closing them, an icy draught blew, and she shivered. She turned around, and what she saw made her mouth open in a way made to scream. But no noise came out, she was breathless. There, sitting on the left pillow of her double bed, was a ghost. A teenage-looking girl with a mischievous-looking face, messy brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a gangly figure was looking at Ginny nicely. Ginny's mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
"Hello!" The ghost said, cheerfully and smiling. "I came to deliver a message. To you. I assume you're Ginny Anastasia Isobelle Weasley?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I've got a message from Anastasia Weasley, who lives in the Skyward Temple with me."  
Ginny couldn't believe it, either this was some kind of practical joke, or she was going mad. Anastasia Weasley was her grandmother who she cared for a lot, but died of natural causes when she was 79.   
"She said that I should deliver it because I know my way around more than she, y'see, she went to Beauxbatons and not Hoggy-warty Hogwarts. She says that you should cheer up. She's been watchin' you, and your thoughts too. She says Ron and Hermione mean well, but they are suffering from a deadly bout of school relationshipping. She says it happens to the best of people. And also that someone's plotting against Dumbledore in the name of Lord Voldemort. You know who she is, and so does Anastasia, but it's never occured to you that the person could be deadly." Her face became frightful. "It's not the apocalypse, is it? Geez, I'm happy I died when I did." She lifted up her chin, where Ginny saw a painful scar slashed across her lower neck. She winced. "Thanks, Lord Crap-e-mort. Bloody Death Eaters. Anyway, it's better than the apocalypse, I hear that's really bad. A book called the Bibble or something says it'll really hurt. Or whatever."  
Ginny gave a short laugh. She had a copy of this 'Bibble' in her room on her shelf. Her favourite chapter was Genesis, which had the creation of the world in it.  
"That Bibble is a whole buncha' guesswork, in my opinion. Hey-- I'm ranting! Kewl! But anyway, that's about it. Anastasia sends her love, and she'll be in contact with you in your Divination lessons, as she has been all year." Ginny gasped at this. and the girl's ring on her finger began to glow faintly. Both of them noticed it. "Well, the swotty winged people up in the Temple are calling me.. I gotta go. I'm only allowed here a little while. Remember- Divination!" And with a poof of white smoke and a few white feathers fluttering onto Ginny's pillows, the girl ghost was gone.  
All of a sudden, most everything seemed to fit together like a puzzle. Ginny only needed one more pieces- WHO and WHY?  
  
*****   
  
Divination was anticipated greatly by Ginny as usual, but possibly more than previous lessons. Ginny had lately had conversations with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who were happy to discuss Divination and were also in Gryffindor, but she hadn't noticed them before. They were nice, and seemed to get along well, but Parvati seemed to be putting Lavender down when they were chatting amongst each other, which slightly annoyed Ginny.  
She sat with Lavender and Parvati this time, knowing that they would give her better advice on what she was hopefully going to see better than Harry and Ron, who were biased because they didn't particularly like the subject.  
Professor Trelawney was to teach them about seeing souls this lesson. Ginny had never heard of the art before, and it sounded quite complicated by the way Professor Trelawney was putting it.  
"To see a soul, you have to focus on the soul you want to see, nothing else, my children. Nothing else. Otherwise, you might contact the wrong astral plane, and see the wrong being. I believe some people in the room will have trouble with this, some people's Divination sub-conscious is shortened by the ways of the mind." Her eyes brushed upon Harry and Ron, and they both grinned at her evilly. Ginny snorted. "Open your books to page 131, and we'll see who we can come in contact with spiritually..."  
Ginny flipped through the pages of her Divination book, seeing different pages in turn. There was one that said 'trembling'. She had a terrible sense of deja vu. It reminded her of the document she had read in the hospital, about Maya Greenword, and her condition. 'Ah, it won't hurt to have a quick look,' she thought, and went back to the page.  
_...causes the affected person to tremble violently with sudden surges of power every now and then. One must learn to harness the power of this technique, or they may well be charged for manslaughter or murder.  
_ Ginny was looking at grotesque pictures of this particular Divination mindspell, it was named 'Indefinito' by the prophet Merlin, when Parvati pointed out that she was on the wrong page. Ginny flipped to the right one, as to not look suspicious.   
And now that she was actually reading the task at hand, it looked even more difficult. There were vague pictures on either side of the paragraph, showing people putting their hands up to their forehead, and some kind of glowing.. Ginny took this for elaboration to make the spell look neat, and she did not mirror what the pictures did. The ingredients for the incantation that she needed were candles, and a small, crystal bowl of water. She got the items and sat down. She and Lavender worked in a pair, much to Parvati's dismay, as she now had to work with Professor Trelawney.  
"Hokay," Lavender said in her cheeky yet graceful voice. "You go first, I don't like the sound of this.."  
"Alright." Ginny was happy to do it, because she was reassured by the memory of that ghost girl in the dorm. "You get it all ready, and I'll try and contact someone's soul."  
While Lavender aligned the ingredients as they were shown in the book, Ginny wondered whose soul to contact. Her grandma's, that ghost girl's, Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Draco's? She decided to come in contact with the ghost girl's soul, she thought that contacting her grandmother would make her cry, and Ginny really didn't need that to happen in her favourite class.   
"Now, Gin, you have to put your hands to your forehead." Ginny swore inwardly. Meanwhile, Lavender was frowning at the book. "Think clearly of the person you want to contact, and block out everything else. Then you should repeat 'Incantatio, Hailious, Grandetionus'." She stuttered a bit on 'Grandetionus', it was quite a big word. "Yeah. Repeat the words in your mind until you hear a kind of bell, it says, and then say helllo or something, I dunno... okay, try it!"  
'Okay, okay...' Ginny said in her mind. 'Clearing mind, clearing mind.. ooh, pretty crystal.. wait-- clearing mind, clearing mind...' Ginny then spoke the words over and over inside her head, thinking of the ghost girl's face. She then heard a shrill ringing of some sort, and took this for the bell sound that was supposed to happen. She then said a tentative 'Hello?' in her brain.  
"Ginny Anastasia Isobelle Weasley?" The familiar voice replied. "Hello, daahling! How ARE you?"  
"You can just call me Gin, uh, I don't know your name."  
"Okay, Gin! Me name's Calista, also known as the Goddess of the Grapevine." Her contagious laugh made Ginny smile. "But anyway, why are you calling me? I was just eating and then you said hello and I nearly fell off my chair.."  
"Well, we're doing this soul thingy in Divination and I wanted to call someone and I almost immediately thought of you so.. yeah. How's my grandmother?" She felt her voice choke, even though she wasn't really speaking.  
"Oh, she's great. We were sharing the bowl of grapes, she's next to me now.. I'll say hi for you.. .. she said hi back."  
"Wow." Ginny's eyes stared to water, and her throat felt like it was bring strangled, she was trying so hard not to cry. "Well, it's my partner's turn to do this thing now, I'll be in touch soon. I'm just working out how to do this, and soon I might be pretty good at it!"  
"Yeah, you inherited your Divination talent from Anastasia here, my friend." She chuckled. "Seen anything bad lately?"  
"Nope.. listen, I've gotta go soon, my friend's nagging me..." At this point, Lavender was poking Ginny's arm. "And can't you just tell me the details of this bad thing that's happening?"  
"Um, no. Sorry. Sworn to secrecy. Well, I'll see you later then!"  
"Alright, bye!"  
Ginny disconnected her internal plane to Calista, and left the rest to Lavender. She sat, silent in her chair, thinking about the evil doings that were supposedly going to strike at any minute. There was a shriek from behind her, and Lavender jumped, causing her concentration to snap, and a hard frown to appear on her face.  
Professor Trelawney was pointing at Harry, white-faced. "The- the-..."  
"The what?" Seamus Finnigan asked out loud, and a few people echoed 'yeah'.  
"The Grim! It is back! It's still attached to your depressed mindspan, your tragic childhood, your.. your..."  
At this point in time, Harry rolled his eyes, and the Professor stalked to her crystal-clad desk, and sat down. "I don't see why you aren't taking this so seriously-"  
"With my utmost respect, Professor Trelawney," Harry said in a kind of angelic voice. "I've had over five Grim scares, and I'm not dead yet." A few people laughed. Professor Trelawney did not think it very funny.  
"I'd like to see people laughing when innocent people are being killed, when.. when.." At this point, she gave a hideous sneeze. "Ahh.. I didn't see a cold in my fortune telling this morning.. class dismissed.." She walked to the window. "This must be the bronchitis I was talking about in the first lesson.."  
Outside of the sweltering classroom, Harry and Ron gave each other a high-five.   
"I didn't know you were so good at sneezing charms, Ron!" Harry said, with joy in his voice. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender all glared at him and stalked away.  
"What's up with them?" Ron asked in the distance, motioning rude signs at their backs.  
"I dunno." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
*****   
  
For the next two days, there was no sign of the Grim, as usual, for Harry. Ginny was still slightly annoyed at Ron for cutting off their class, she was looking forward to who Lavender might talk to.   
"Oh, I was going to talk to Binky, my dead bunny rabbit." Lavender said, with a tear in her eye.  
"I talked to this friend of my grandmo..." She stopped in mid sentence. A loud BANG was heard from the grounds, and everyone rushed to the large windows of the common room.   
Even for the bright, perfect day, there was a mauve-ish coloured pea-soup fog hanging around the lake, grounds, and Hagrid's hut's area. There also seemed to be a light at the heart of the fog. Ginny saw no logic in this; it couldn't be an intruder meddling, it was impossible to Apparate into the grounds, you can't dig into it, you can't really get into Hogwarts secretly any way possible. Except the tunnel from the one eyed witch statue to Honeydukes, but people would have stopped someone coming in... or maybe this was one of Peeves' tricks? That would be very possible indeed.  
But as Ginny watched, from her spot behind Amelia and Parvati at the window, Lavender hanging onto the sleeve of her robes, she felt an uncanny sense that something weird was happening. Dumbledore might be surprising them, that counted as a possible also. But this seemed ... _wrong._  
People started to back away after a while, the fog wasn't doing anything, it was just hanging there, and slowly the noise level in the Gryffindor common room stepped back up to nomal. Ginny and Amelia still stood at the window, Lavender had disappeared somewhere with Seamus, and Parvati had gone to show chat up some seventh years. Amelia spoke.  
"I had a dream about this." She said softly. "Do you think that's a coincidence?"  
"Probably." Ginny said. "The teacher won't let us outside now. That's a shame. They'll think it's Dark activity or something."  
"Yeah, and such a lovely day too." She laughed. "I know this isn't a laughable matter, but.."  
"I get'cha." Ginny said.   
Getting tired of the misty view out from the window, Ginny and Amelia trotted up to the comfy chairs by the fireplace and sat down. For a moment, they said nothing, they just sat, deeply involved in their thoughts. Suddenly, Ginny burst into laughter.  
"What? What's so funny?" Amelia asked, with a tinge of humour in her voice.  
"Sorry, sorry..." Ginny breathed deeply to slow the giggles. "I was just thinking, maybe Volde-ooops-You-Know-Who regenerated or something.. wouldn't that be just ironic, don't you think?"  
"That's not funny..." Amelia said, slightly dissapointed. "Hmph." She sat up, and sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Ginny replied.  
  
_...And the person who is threatening your kingdom's name is Maya Greenword... I will be your shield and the light of the Temple shall guide you along your way..._  
  
Ginny woke up, pleasantly, despite the horrible dream she'd had. Fog, death, evil, death again. And a soft voice. It all seemed so familiar.  
"Amelia?" She whispered, into the light of the morning. A rustle behind the curtains of her bed said she was awake. "I've had another dream."  
"Come in here." She said groggily. Ginny opened the curtains to her bed and sat at the foot of it. Amelia was rubbing her eyes, and groaning. "This is too early for me. Ick. Tell me now, or I'll fall asleep again.."  
"Okay, what happened was, there was death and evil and fog and--"  
"Wait, did you say fog?" Amelia asked, suddenly.  
"Yes."  
"D'you think that would relate to the fog that's happening now?"  
"Elementary, my humble Watson! Anyway, then there was this voice and it said stuff about Maya Greenword and the Temple and .."   
Since we last left off with Ginny, she had told Amelia everything of her sightings in Divination, to the daydreams and things. She seemed to be piecing the puzzle together already. Amelia was a stickler for mystery and thriller books, so it seemed viable that she could help with the current mystery.  
"Is Maya evil?" She asked, bluntly.  
"I dunno.. but it sounds like she is from what I've seen and heard. And read, too."  
"Then, she is. Let's say... person 'X', Maya, is evil. It's kind of like algebra in mathematics. In that, you have to put the number as a letter because you don't know what the number is."  
"I ... don't get it." Ginny said, smiling cheekily. "But I agree that Maya is evil. Even though we don't know much, and I'm trusting the people up at the Temple more often.."  
"It's a good way to go." Said Amelia, smiling back. "Now, go away. I want to sleep some more. Weekends are very precious to me."  
Ginny went back to her bed, and slept as well.   
  
*****  
  
Ginny sat in the dark Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall's writing was messy on the blackboard, because she couldn't see what she was writing. Many fifth years were squinting to see what she was writing.  
"O'neill, light the lamps." The Professor said, sternly and calmly. "_Please._"  
Donald O'Neill lit the lamps, then sat down. He too was squinting at the blackboard before, and having glasses had done him no justice.  
The now grey-ish coloured fog was covering the windows, and that was why no-one could see. Most people wished that it would just go away, but Ginny saw it as some kind of significance. Dumbledore couldn't magick it away, so this Maya person must be more powerful than we thought, Ginny told herself day after day. And while the fog was getting thicker, Dumbledore was getting sicker. He coughed alot every day, and was sneezing. He also spent more time sleeping than staying awake. Even so, the school was still being held up by the strong Professor McGonagall, who, in Amelia's opinion, was a model for feminism. Whatever that was. McGonagall helped Dumbledore, and she kept the school tidy and all loose ends cut off.   
"How, may I ask, do you Transfigure oneself into an animal?" She asked the class. Ginny started listening again. She was daydreaming, as usual. That would figure why she never did very well in Transfiguration.  
"By way of the Animagus charm, Professor!" Amelia said, chirpily. For her, Transfiguration was a cinch, and she enjoyed it that way.  
A small smile played upon McGonagall's lips. "Yes. Five points to Gryffindor."  
Amelia whispered "Yesss!!"  
"Pardon, Miss Gainsborough?"  
"Umm... nothing, Professor McGonagall." Amelia said, smiling sweetly. This put McGonagall off her fury strike, and she decided not to scold the girl.  
"Animagi are people who turn into animals. I'm sure you know about them. There are only twelve registered animagi, myself included, but there are hundreds of illegal ones who want to turn into animals as not to look suspicious for a crime, or something similar."  
Blah blah blah. It seemed to go on forever. Although they had learnt this kind of thing in third year, she talked and talked and talked.  
Thank goodness the bell went a minute after Ginny had thought it would never end. They went to their next class, Potions. On the way there, she passed Draco, and he winked at her. She touched his hand back. When they had finally gotten to the Potions dungeon, the Hufflepuff students all glared at Amelia as she walked past. She turned around swiftly and pulled an ugly face at them, and they glared even harder. Ginny laughed at them. Hufflepuffs were so fickle. They believed what they wanted to believe, and then stuck by it, stubborn as a mule. The new belief was that Amelia was Snape's long lost daughter, which was close enough, she being his niece.  
"For Christ's sake, she's not his goddamn daughter!" Jersey Willis said, cursing at the Hufflepuffs. He swore a lot, by way of habit, and it was just his luck that Snape was billowing down the empty corridor, and his words echoed in the murky silence.   
"Thank-you, Willis. Fifteen points off Gryffindor." His sarcastic tone was menacing, and Jersey said no more.  
They waddled inside after the despised teacher, and sat down in groups of twos and threes. Amethyst Carmody, who was having a catfight with Sarah Parkes and her other little groupies, sat down with Amelia and Ginny, looking as if she would rather be sitting in a cat litter tray. Amelia glared over at her.  
"Betch," Amethyst whispered under her breath.  
"Pardon?" Amelia asked, angelically.  
"I _said_, betch." Amethyst glared again.  
"Betch? What's a betch? And what are you? New Zealandish or something?"  
"Shut up, white trash." Amethyst's pouty lips proclaimed (she was part Maori).  
"Let's leave it at that..." Ginny said, looking at both of them warily. They had had many fickle fights, but they hadn't swiped at each other about appearances or accents before. "Shut up."  
Amelia dramatically and affrontedly stuck her rude finger up at Amethyst. Ginny almost laughed, but Snape was gathering attention from the class, and she had some potions to revise.  
  
Immediately after the lesson, Amethyst went and apologised to Sarah. Probably because she couldn't stand staying around Amelia, nor Ginny, any longer.  
"Thank God I lived through that..." Amelia said, sighing. "I thought I was going to be scratched to death by her acryllic nails."  
Now Ginny laughed. "Too true. But you did bring it on, you know. Don't do that again."  
"Yeah, yeah.." Amelia muttered, knowing the same thing would happen the next morning.  
As they walked into the Great Hall, their mouths opened in shock.  
"What the HELL?!" George cursed loudly. A few people laughed, but some looked at him weirdly, including Professor McGonagall, who was sitting at the head of the hall with the rest of the teachers. Hagrid's laughter boomed across the hall in big waves.  
The Hall was decorated with green and blue streamers, and balloons to match. There was music in the background, soft chamber music, the pipes' sounds flowing over the students, and as Ginny looked around, she noticed about two dozen nymphs playing organs in the corner. A big banner said, behind the teachers at the head table, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALBUS'.   
"Ahh! I see!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's Professor Dumbledore's birthday!"  
They all went to the Gryffindor table, which was littered with more streamers and party poppers and the like, and sat down. A huge red cake sat in the middle of the table, and as people looked around, they noticed green, blue and yellow cakes for the other houses. A purple cake was for the teachers.  
When everyone was settled down, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the body of students. He coughed for a moment, but then began to speak.   
"I've decided to convert the usual dinner to a birthday celebration!" He said, smiling warmly, his blue eyes dancing behind his moon glasses. "Cake after dinner! As you might have guessed," He motioned to the banner behind himself. "Today is my birthday! And, as the Indonesians say, _saya umur rasiha tahun_! Which means, my age is a secret. I'm also celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort," Many people, including Ginny, cringed. "Since New Year's Eve, this year. Or should I say last year. I have no idea. It's been a peaceful time, though. Please raise your goblets to peace, and to many more years of the same!"  
Ginny raised her goblet, along with the others. She looked to the Slytherin table, where only a few people were raising their glasses, Draco included. She smiled at this. He didn't like the Dark Arts anymore. She knew it was just some kind of fad.  
They put their goblets back on the table, and commenced eating. Although, it was very hard to eat with a delicious looking cake right in front of your eyes.  
Twice, Ginny looked past Amelia and Harry shooting hearts at each other to see Draco, and twice he was looking back at her. Twice he looked down at his food, his cheeks turning crimson, and twice Ginny looked down at her food also, feeling like a lobster with sunburn.  
Overall, it was a happy celebration, and the cake was the best tasting cake she had ever eaten. She would never again think her Mum's were the best now, and Fred, George and Ron seemed to be thinking the same. Unfortunately, a few fourth years had spiked the pumpkin juice, and everyone ended up a bit giggly and flushed. When they were told to go to their common rooms, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and Seamus all stumbled out last, having had the most pumpkin juice, being held up by friend. Hermione had her arm around Ron, and she was planting kisses on his neck messily. Ginny reminded herself never to let Hermione, nor herself, to drink any alcohol from then on.  
"We're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning," Fred grumbled, and more giggles followed. "I'm serious!" He half yelled, just about toppling over.  
As they were wobbling past the majestic Marble Staircase, Draco popped out of the shadows.  
"Ginny.." He said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you?"  
"Spiked Gryffindor pumpkin juice." Amelia mumbled, with Ginny leaning on her shoulders.  
"Uh, is it possible if I can have a word with Gin?" He asked again, still looking at her.  
"Sure, just bring her back to the common room safely." Amelia replied. "Watch out she doesn't fall over.. she seems to be kinda tipsy.. well.. I'll see you later, Ginny? Ginny?" She looked down at her.  
"Yup.." Ginny warbled.   
"Bye, then." Amelia skipped off to see if Harry was alright, and Draco and Ginny had a minute to themselves, at last.  
"You're in a bad way." Draco said. Ginny was sitting on the stairs, her head on her knees. "You alright?"  
"Yes. Fine." Ginny said. "Remind me never to drink pumpkin juice again. I don't like it anymore." She said, almost sulkily.  
"Well, what I just wanted to say, was," He started, but Ginny cut in.  
"You were looking at me." She rushed.  
"I know." Draco said, looking at her still. His grey-blue eyes drew in her current state, and he sighed. He sat down next to her. "You're really drunk. How much bloody pumpkin juice did you drink?"  
"Eight gobletfulls or so," She said, and Draco leaned back and laughed. "I was thirsty! The steak and kidney pie was salty! I didn't know alcohol was there! S'not my fault.."  
"Of course not. Now, let me speak." Draco said, impatiently.  
"Can we walk?" Ginny asked, suddenly having an urge to walk someplace. Alcohol has a weird effect on witches, she secretly thought.  
"Sure. To the Gryffindor common room?"  
"Yep pleaseee.." She sort of slurred.  
They walked, Draco holding Ginny up, slowly, but steadily.  
"So, as I was saying," Draco started again, but yet again, did not finish.  
"What's your favourite colour?" Ginny suddenly asked, looking into his eyes dreamily. She blinked twice, and was unaware of the flittering feeling inside her heart.  
"Green." He stated, frowning. "Now--"  
"Mine's purple. Oh, and orange! Red, and yellow and blue and green and white and lovely pretty pastel colours are the best." She said, kind of fast, and looked forwards. They were nearing the common room now, and she could see the shiny, silk, pink dress the Fat Lady wore becoming closer and closer.  
Draco walked silently for a while, and then stopped at the painting. "This it?" He asked.  
"Sure is, spunk boy." She said, then covered her mouth and giggled. "Oops, sorry.."  
He tinged pinkish for a second, then said "Ginny, can you just shut up for a second? Please?"  
"Oh, okay." She said, smiling, despite the harsh way the sentence was said.  
"I- I- uhh.." Draco looked to the floor.  
"Well, what?" Ginny asked, standing heavily on the floor, her vision become clearer for a minute.  
"I'm starting to regard you as more of a friend." He said, stuttering on some words. It was obviously hard for him to say. "Much more." He looked up at her, as if to ask her permission.  
"Good." She said, grinning, feeling very warm all of a sudden. "I've been feeling that way for most of this year."  
Draco grinned too.  
"Well..?" Ginny asked.  
"Well what?" Draco asked quizzically, still grinning.  
"You're supposed to kiss me, idiot!" She happily whispered, rolling her eyes. "Ah, stuff this."  
And she pulled a puzzled Draco towards her, where they joined together for a moment before breaking apart, reluctantly.  
They burst into laughter, Ginny laughing hard because of her current status.  
Draco's fair hair fell over his eyebrows, his laughing eyes, and he leaned in to Ginny's cheek and gave her a quick peck there.  
"Well, goodnight Miss Weasley, I shall see you tomorrow." He turned around and commenced walking away, but Ginny grabbed his arm.  
"You do realise an inter-house commercial relationship is going to be very hard." She said seriously.  
"Who cares?" He said, shrugging. "Works for me." And he smiled a cheeky smile and turned around to walk again. Ginny watched his retreating back. She sighed.  
"Patronus Excellency." She said, happily, to the Fat Lady.  
"I really need a bloke.." The Fat Lady complained, as the potrait shut.  
Ginny stumbled into the common room. There was no-one there. She then crawled up the spiral staircase to the girls' dorms (she didn't want to fall whilst walking up them), and opened her dorm's door.  
Amelia was sitting on Ginny's bed, Amethyst and Sarah snoring lightly in their respective beds. Amelia grinned evilly.  
"You took a while." She said, looking at her closely.  
"Well, we had a bit to talk about." Ginny snapped back.  
"You look all flustered." Amelia pointed out.  
"Well, I feel all flustered. I need a drink." Ginny went to the bathroom and drank some tap water, grateful it wasn't pumpkin juice.  
"I need to get changed, get off me bed.." Ginny ordered Amelia.  
"Well, okaaaaay then, no need to be so huffy about it.." Amelia replied cattily, and went to her own bed and drew the curtains. "Gawd."  
But just before Ginny rested her tired head on her pillow, Amelia spoke again.  
"He kissed you, didn't he?" Her voice was curious.  
"Maybe." Ginny said mysteriously.  
"I'm guessing that means 'yes' in Ginny language." Amelia said.  
"Sure does." Ginny said. Amelia giggled, and they said goodnight.  
That evening was worth one hundred hangovers, she thought to herself before she fell into a deep sleep.  
_"Who cares? Works for me..."_  
  
-To be continued!-  
  
[Fanfiction][1]  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Mwa ha ha. There's your daily dose of fluff for today, kiddies! Savour it, cause there won't be another part of this series until at least February, cause I'm going to Bali. Whoohoo! Anyway, how did you like it? Please review.. this is my first time at writing fluffy stuff, and I need some pointers. And I don't care if people are out of character, especially Draco, because that's their attitude in this series. Ever considered Draco actually being nice to his friends, apart from being a big ol' meanie? I do, and that's why he is a bit OOC in my fics. He treats Ginny differently from other people, because, well, if you just read this, then it's probably pretty obvious. ^_^ Anyway, hope you liked it! (And I know it's a bad title but I couldn't think of one, okay?) And the actual translation of 'saya umur rasiha tahun', which Dumbledore said in Indonesian, is 'my age secret years'. Just thought you might wanna know!  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mycrystaltokyo/fanfiction.html



	6. Evil Is, As Evil Does

My Crystal Tokyo - Evil Is, As Evil Does

**Evil Is, As Evil Does**

"Shh," Amelia whispered, as she and Ginny trod through the thick, pea-soup fog covering the Hogwarts grounds. They had been planning to venture through the mysterious substance for a while now, and they didn't want to get caught and miss out on what secrets it might hold.  
The light coming from the heart of the fog was nearing, and as the two neared the bright white light, they were almost blinded. Ginny stepped forward with an arm held out tentatively, for safety. Then, with the blink of an eye, they were pulled from all directions, the light brighter than ever.  
_Thump._ They landed on cold, soft soil. It was darker in this place, and it took both Amelia and Ginny a while to settle their eyes from the great change of contrast. As soon as they could see normally, they set off to find out what this place was, speaking in hushed whispers.  
"What do you think it could be? Or more importantly, where are we?" Ginny asked Amelia quietly. She looked back around, and saw a kind of hole in the air, bright light emitting from it. That must have been where they came from, she thought. "I think it's a rip between dimensions, like that book.."  
"Oh, don't be silly Gin, nothing like that happens in real life. We were obviously transported by some kind of portal. Kind of like a portkey, except with a higher amount of power. That would explain the light. I'm guessing that the fog was there to cover the portal." Amelia whispered thoughtfully.  
"You read too many Agatha Christies." Ginny said, smiling mischievously.  
"At least I don't read _comics_..." Amelia said, and Ginny thwacked her over the head playfully. She was referring to Ginny and Draco's 'conversation' in the Cauldron Cafe.  
As they were walking, sort of hunched over to hide themselves from anyone who might see them, they did not realise that they were nearing a very familiar looking cabin, surrounded by trees. The two walked past a thicket of bushes, and then saw the small house.  
"What's that?" Amelia asked.  
"A cabin, you idiot!" Ginny said, a bit too loud, and they ducked behind the bushes quickly as a face popped out of the window. Ginny almost shrieked, but Amelia put a hand over her mouth.  
"Who's there?" The scratchy voice asked.. it was an unusual voice, and it sort of echoed with every syllable it said. "No-one's there? Good. Goooood... I might have to put a hex on you if you come nearer.. beware.. beware..."  
The face had scars all over it. Across the nose, forehead, under the eyes, cheekbones, everywhere. Long, curly, filthy blonde hair flecked with grey drooped down the face, and an overgrown fringe hung over the purple-blue eyes, which glowed angrily.  
Amelia and Ginny looked at each other and said one word at the same time: "Maya."  
They creeped up to the window, now aware not to make any noise. Then, they slowly and carefully lifted their heads so that just the top and their eyes were shown, and peeped through the window.  
What they saw nearly made Ginny shriek again, but in a different way. The last time was shock, this time it was fear.  
The person they were assuming was Maya was lighting candles on a kind of shrine... which had sticks arranged in the word 'VOLDEMORT' at the top. There was a wooden figurine in between the candles. It showed a man with a snake curling around his body, the man was smiling and he had the features more of a snake, than that of a man. This half man half snake was obviously Voldemort himself. She was humming a ferocious tune, her lips sometimes forming words they did not understand. She arranged something on a shelf nearby, then she turned to the shrine, and kind of bowed.  
"My Lord, Lord Voldemort, night and day, day and night," Her words were said in a kind of tuneful voice, very different to the scratchy one at the window. "Maya Greenword is truly faithful, unlike those other dunderheads who left when you died... oh, 'twas a terrible day." She then got up and almost went to the window, where Amelia and Ginny ducked and luckily were not seen, but then went to a corner of the room. Amelia looked there and gasped. Ginny mouthed 'What?' and Amelia mouthed back 'Look.'  
Ginny turned. In the corner, was a dead body. This Maya person was cutting off a part of the dead person, but then Ginny realised it wasn't dead. She looked closely and saw an eyelid flutter, then a muffled noise from the mouth came out, and its eyes opened fully, shockingly looking around. The person was in a great deal of pain, muffled noises were coming from its mouth and its face was set in one of painful structure. Amelia was closing her eyes, not wanting to see the person in its terrible state. Ginny looked closer, not because she wanted to see someone mutilated, but because the person seemed familiar, even though they were hurt so much. She looked closer. The person was tall, even though sitting down... he was dressed shabbily... dusty coloured hair... and then it fainted. The body turned limp, and Ginny looked away, shuddering. A name flickered across her brain, but it was too quick for her to catch it.  
Meanwhile, Maya was putting the person's body part in front of the Voldemort shrine, and obviously giving it as an offering.   
"Great Lord Voldemort, I give Mr. Lupin's hand to you as a sacrifice, just as I gave you Miss Minos' heart a little while back." She smiled cruelly. "Please enjoy."  
When Ginny heard the last name 'Minos', she flinched. That was Zilde's last name. Maya Greenword had given Zilde's heart as a sacrifice to Voldemort on that stupid shrine.  
Then, she was giving Remus Lupin's hand to the shrine! The beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whom Harry loved the most, out of many people. Ginny thought it best to just keep that under her hat for now, she didn't want to earn any more grief.  
Ginny tapped Amelia on the shoulder, Amelia opened her eyes. Ginny mouthed 'Let's go.' and they did so.  
  
What they had seen through the window of the cabin absolutely convinced them that Maya Greenword was evil. Especially Ginny, who had been recieving dream sequences from her most of the year. But what did James Potter, Harry's father, have anything to do with it? One of her first dreams with Maya in it had someone saying something like "Oh, you're getting married to James! What does Remus think?". Remus Lupin. His hand. James Potter. Killed by Voldemort, along with Lily Potter. There was some kind of link between the two, and Sirius Black being put stuck Azkaban guilty, then escaping later on, and Peter Pettigrew killed, supposedly by Sirius Black. It was all very convenient. Almost too convenient.  
But wasn't James married to Lily? ... This all seemed very deadly to Ginny. Something was covered up very efficiently.  
As she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the dinner was being served. Dumbledore was sitting at head table with the other teachers, along with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Magnayon. She was a bright and happy teacher, and taught her subject with much presision.  
Ginny couldn't eat her food. To know what a half-dead person looked like was a scarring thing. Especially to know that one of her best friends was killed just so an important body part could be stacked on some stupid box. Amelia didn't eat that day either, she occasionally felt sick at the sight of blood, so that was her excuse.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked Amelia, who was sitting next to him. "You look all pale."  
"I- I just feel a bit sick, is all." Amelia said, looking at her food. "I don't want to eat tonight."  
"You're not starving yourself, are you?" Hermione asked, from across the table. "Look, you've already got a fabulous figure--"  
"No, it's not that, I just, I don't feel like eating. I feel sick."  
"Hmm. If you say so.." She said, casting a wary look over her.  
Ginny was startled that they hadn't payed any attention to her. Ah well. She was used to it, after all. She looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy caught her eye, and did a small wave. Ginny did the same, and two Slytherin girls looked at her weirdly. They leaned over and said something to Pansy Parkinson, and she moved over and sat next to Draco. Pansy glared at Ginny and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco looked at Pansy and said something that Ginny didn't hear, but looked rude. He then looked around at Ginny and shook his head as if to say 'That didn't mean anything'. Ginny raised her eyebrows, and went back to her food, but then she remembered that she didn't feel like eating, and just sat.  
She was awoken from her small daze by Neville, who walked around and sat in the chair next to her. Hermione looked at him like he was something Crookshanks had just dragged in, he had made a move on her last year and she hadn't responded happily.  
"What?" She asked venomously, even though Neville was sitting next to Ginny, and not her.  
Neville gave a little squeak. "Nothing." He gulped. Neville was obviously quite scared of Hermione now, as she had slapped him across the face and done the binding charm on him when he had had a go at her. "There are no other seats, I was late from Snape..." he said very quickly, and Hermione directed softer eyes towards Ron.  
"Shot down, eh?" Ginny asked delicately.  
"Don't remind me." Neville said. He'd had a massive crush on Hermione since around third year, or so the rumour went, so he was obviously heartbroken. Ginny had danced with him at the Yule Ball, and that was after Hermione had refused him, so he had been pretty traumatised after that. Ginny had to console him for half the night, and eventually his spirits had brightened when he drank some butterbeer, but that usually happened anyway.  
"There there, Longbottom." Ginny said, absentmindedly picking at her food. "You know she won't leave Ron though, so you have to find someone else. What about Parvati?" Ginny knew Parvati didn'y have a current boy of the moment, and it did seem mean, but it just suited for some reason.  
"Hell no. She's Satan." They shared a laugh.   
After dinner, Ginny went back to her dorm with Amelia, and Amethyst and Sarah at their heels, chatting mindlessly while making their way up the spiral staircase.  
"Isn't that hairstyle, like, last season or something?" Sarah asked, commenting on an actress in a current movie released. Sarah had been transferred from California, America the previous year. Dumbledore's latest idea was that students from foreign countries came to study at Hogwarts to give the pupils a broader mindspan of life. Sarah, with her beach blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin looks, was the item of controversy about Gryffindor house. She didn't seem brave enough to kill a spider, nor valiant at all. Amelia supposed she was in the crimson house because she had the guts to wax her eyebrows.  
They all trooped up to the dorm. Ginny did a sort of tango dance to her bed, which Amelia laughed at and flopped on hers. There was another girl in the fifth year female Gryffindor dorms, but she was only seen half the time, and Ginny had the impression that she was either a werewolf, vampire or something else.  
As Ginny was searching around her pillows to look for her wand, her hand clasped on something papery. She pulled it up from being hidden in between the sheets and pillows, and saw, to her surprise, it was an old letter from Draco that she hadn't bothered to put away. She didn't remember leaving it there, and clumsily folded it back into a cardboard box in her drawer.  
"Love letters, eh, Gin?" Amethyst asked angelically.  
Ginny's face flushed. "N-No. And don't call me Gin, I'm scared that you'll suffocate me with your ego."  
Amelia laughed again, and mumbled 'silly sows' into her pillow.  
"Well, whoopdeedoo, Gin's got a guy and Amelia's got an insult." Sarah said.  
"Shut up, snotbum." Amelia declared, and Ginny and her giggled like mad.  
"Ugh, you are like, SO immature." And Sarah and Amethyst went on doing what they should have been doing: organising their wardrobe for the next day.  
Relief waved over Ginny like a tsunami. Even though what she had seen and heard in the cabin in the woods was disturbing, she had gotten over it more quickly than she had expected. It was a week since they had seen Maya in person, and their hatred for her grew almost every day, even though Amelia had no idea who Zilde Minos was, nor Professor Lupin. The fog outside was getting thicker, to their dismay, and a farfetched plan was working its way in Ginny's mind.  
She got a piece of parchment out from her drawer, a quill, and some ink, and began to write.  
  
_ Draco,  
This's Gin. How are you? I'm okay. I want to propose a plan. Would you be able to help me on a mystery? Me and Mill've just found out that there's some kinda evil plan going on.. I'm not saying that you're experienced with these matters, but anyone can help, and I'd rather you than Ron and Hermione ogling each other and getting us killed. Maybe Harry too? I want you two to get along for once. We found a portal to this person called Maya Greenword's house in a forest or something and she had a shrine to You-Know-Who, and she cut of Prof. Lupin's hand and she killed my friend! So I want you to help! There's no obligation, and I'll give you more details later, but it's all just a bit puzzling now and we need help! I know Harry'll help, cause he'll do anything Mill tells him to (she's so compelling) and I'm hoping you will because, you know why.  
Love,  
Ginny.  
P.S. Pansy Parkinson is a bimbo.  
  
_ When it was finished, Ginny raced out of the dorm with Amelia questioning, down the spiral staircase, and then skidded to a stop at the boy's dorms. By luck, or cue, Hedwig was perched on the railing next to the Sixth year male Gryffindor dorms. Ginny smiled at the bird, and it gave a low hoot in reply.  
"Hooo..." Hedwig said, her eyes half-closing and her wings ruffling.  
"Hi Hedwig.." Ginny said softly. "Can you do me a favour?"  
"Hoot." She hooted.  
"I'm taking that as a yes. Can you deliver this letter to Draco Malfoy in the Sixth year male Slytherin dorms? Can you put it on the end of his bed?"  
"Hooooo." She looked sourly at Ginny, and she had an overwhelming sense of deja vu.  
"Oh, come on, why do all these owls have a grudge on Draco? What did he do to you? Oh, I get it, you're jealous of his eagle!"  
"Hoot!" She said, obviously offended. She flew and snatched the letter from Ginny's hand in her beak, and flew off.  
"I knew that'd work." Ginny sighed, smiling proudly.  
  
By the time the letter was replied, Ginny was fast asleep, and the letter was laid on her chest. When she sniffily woke up, it gave her a fright, because she hadn't expected a reply so soon. She unfolded the sheet, sneezed off to the side, wiped her nose, and commenced reading.  
  
_ Hi Gin,  
I'm good. A mystery, eh? Maybe. But I have to admit, I have no idea what you're talking about. Evil plans? Sounds like something Potter and his minions/friends would associate with. Whereas, if this person has killed various other people, then she (I'm assuming it's a she) should be warned about. If she's one of those Voldemort followers who doesn't accept that the bastard's dead, then that's bad too. She's probably gone mad, if so. Professor Lupin was a good teacher, even if he made a sweeping fashion statement. Are you sure it was him? And about your friend, my deepest condolances. I'll help you, and I'll try not to offend Potter either. Are Ron and Hermione going to help too? I'll be outnumbered, but I don't mind. Oh, and I agree about Pansy Parkinson, I never really liked her. She bribed me to dance with her at the Yule Ball back in fourth year, but that's another story.  
You too,  
~Draco.  
  
_ Upon reading this, Ginny got up and dressed (Amelia was still asleep, and Ginny left her there), and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. With Crookshanks hurrying along behind her for reasons unknown, Hermione rushed down the staircase to catch up with Ginny.  
"Ginny, Ginny!" She called after her, stumbling down a few stairs, holding onto the rail.  
"Hermione? What?" Ginny asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
"I've just recieved an owl from Viktor ... Ron went mad over it ... I need help ..." Her tone of voice was rushed, and she seemed to be fighting to get the words out.  
"Ron's not _that_ possessive, he'll get over it." Ginny said.  
"B-but he seems really pissed off!" Hermione spoke, sounding more like a mouse than the confident and intelligent person she was.  
"Leave him to himself for a while. I repeat, he'll get over it. Just wait a bit."  
"Okay, thanks! Walk to breakfast with me?" She asked meekly.  
"Sure." Ginny shrugged. "So, what did the letter say?"  
"It said," She pulled it out of her pocket. "I miss you a lot, my Hermione. Bulgaria is good. We are winning in our Quidditch matches. How is Hogwarts?"  
Ginny listened on, as Hermione repeated what was in the letter. It ended with a short 'I miss you, lots of love from Viktor'.  
"And that's it." Hermione said shortly, as they were nearing the Hall. She folded the letter back into her pocket. "What d'you think?"  
"Er, I don't know. It's too early in the morning." She glanced at Hermione, who smiled, and pushed the doors of the Hall open.  
They strolled over to the Gryffindor table, Ginny looking around and, not seeing Draco anywhere, sat down. Ron was sitting at the other end of the long table looking sorrowfully into his porridge.  
Hermione was silent, but looked over at him sadly.  
"He's sulking." Ginny said. She knew her brother's moods like the back of her hand. "Give him a day, he'll come begging."  
Today they were excused from their classes, because it was the final Quidditch match of the season. On the last two, Ginny had been too busy with homework, so she missed it, to her dismay. Ravenclaw had won against Slytherin, and Gryffindor had won against Hufflepuff. Today, Gryffindor would be playing against Ravenclaw.  
"I just hope he isn't this bad on the field." Hermione said, worried.  
Ron was a good beater, and with George as the other one (Fred had quit, deciding he had better things to do), they were a good team. Harry was co-leader of the team, along with a seventh year girl.  
"He's looking really annoyed." Hermione was feeling guilty, even though Ron's mood had nothing really to do with her.  
"Ugh, just let him get over himself and he'll be good as new." Ginny said, lowering a forkful of scrambled egg.  
"We'll kill those Ravenclaws, won't we, Gin?" Amelia asked, suddenly popping up from behind. "I went to the other Gryffindor game, but I watched the Ravenclaw and Slytherin one from afar... they're looking good, and I'm afraid we'll lose!"  
"Oh, they're a pushover, don't worry about them, Mill." Hermione said. "Ron'll do well." She shot a last glance down the table at Ron, who was joined by Harry. He was still moping. Hermione sniffed. "Well, I'm just going to get ready now." And she went.  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Amelia asked, suddenly interested.  
"Oh, she got a letter from Viktor Krum-"  
"Oooooh, THE Viktor Krum?" Amelia squealed.  
"Yes. Her old spouse. Anyway, they left each other because it was a long-distance relationship and-"  
"They were dating?"  
"Yes, and-"  
"Oooooooooooooh!"  
"Let me finish! Anyway, Krum wrote to Hermione, and Ron read it, and it said all this stuff that he didn't like and now he's all annoyed about it." Ginny shrugged, as if to say that she didn't know why Hermione was stressing over the subject. "You seem more excited over Krum than Harry." Ginny swiftly added.  
"Oh, MY Harry, you mean." She winked. "Oh, well, I've always been a fan of the Bulgaria team since we went there with Dad. I s'pose I'm one of their biggest fans... but anyway, he's my fave wizarding sportsperson."  
"Ick, that team sucks. The Cannons have been our team for ages..."  
They finished their humble breakfast, and went back to the dorm. Amelia wanted to get the flag she had prepared for the match.  
It was a brilliant red number, with 'FOREVER GRYFFINDOR' painted on in copperplate writing at the top, and a picture of a Ravenclaw blackbird looking sad, with a big anime sweatdrop on its head, and the Gryffindor lion jumping up and down with joy, with a broom in his right hand and the cup in his other. It was, overall, a very splendid job. A very colourful snitch was flying around the top, its movement catching Ginny's eye.  
"That's fantastic. Artist, Milly darling?" Ginny said, still surveying the lion gloating to the blackbird, who was throwing a massive tantrum on the ground.  
"Non, Madamoiselle Virginia.."  
"Ick, don't call me that!"  
They walked down to the Quidditch field, which was magically moved from its original place to the side of the castle, so that it didn't spoil the view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. It was a longer walk this way, but it was nearer to the Quidditch sheds and supply places.  
Ginny, Amelia, Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione all walked down to the field. Fred had walked down to the commentating place with Lee, helping with the magical microphones.  
They took their seats, attaching the banner on the railing separating the seating from the action. Dumbledore sat, with Professor Snape and Hagrid, at the head of the field. He was looking pale, and even from this far away, Ginny could see dark circles under his eyes. A small portion of the fog was spilling over the field, and Dumbledore, Hagrid, Filch and Snape had decided to ignore it, deciding it just because of the weather (even though it was supposed to be Spring at the moment).  
"I hope Gryffindor wins," Parvati said, bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat, her hands balled up and at her chin. "I hope Harry catches the snitch, and little miss priss Cho Chang falls off her broom in frustration!"  
Hermione bristled, but said nothing.  
Lavender and Amelia giggled.  
Ginny sat, watching to see if she could see any of her friends in the moving crowd.  
She saw Hikari, but she was walking with the boy she was talking to ages ago, and seemed a bit distracted. Persephone was nowhere to be seen, although Ginny supposed she was still getting to the venue. Seamus, Dean and Neville sat behind them in the process.  
It seemed like a short time, but in around five minutes Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, and the match had started.  
"Off we go," Lee started, in a semi-slow voice which got faster as he went along. "Weasley bats the ball at Dickory... narrow miss, there, Ronny."  
While all this was happening, Harry was sitting atop the moving blue and red figures, surveying the landscape, and also, looking for the tiny, winged, golden snitch. He saw a flurry of gold that looked like the snitch, but it turned out to be Katie Bell's hair ribbons on her braids. This annoyed him. But, he went on searching, nonetheless. A bludger hurtled past his face like a bat out of hell a second later, and he cursed himself for lingering so long. It was getting hard to see through the light folds of fog that lingered around.  
"Close one there, Potter, mate." Lee said, with Professor McGonagall glaring at him for talking too personally. "Wait-- Eddimus gets past Biggs... Ravenclaw score." He sounded a bit disappointed on the last sentence, the Ravenclaw portion of the crowd went crazy, and the rest cheered, but the Gryffindors clapped politely, the odd complaint issued every now and then.  
"UN-FAIR!!" Neville yelled, almost in Amelia's ear. She turned around and hit his shoulder to shut him up. Ginny frowned. Harry wasn't doing much, he seemed to be just looking around. Cho, however, was darting to and fro, watching everyone else energetically.  
Harry looked over at Cho. He used to like her a whole lot, but then the liking just died, and went away somewhere. She sure was good at Quidditch.  
He whipped his head around to see a red blur go past his arm. Memories from second year scattered across his mind, but he ignored them, and went on searching. The fog was getting a little bit thicker, to what it was a few minutes ago. He decided to do what Cho was doing, and actually look, instead of survey from afar.  
"And Potter's started getting his groove on, I mean, he's started moving. Quick score check: Gryffindor, 20, Ravenclaw, 30. Ravenclaw lead-"  
"JORDAN! Get on with it!" Professor McGonagall screeched at his procrastination, her voice bursting into the megaphone.  
"Okay, okay, okay..." He cleared his throat, and went on. "Bell passes to Johnson, Johnson to Spinnet, YES! We have another point to Gryffindor which evens out the score! Whoohoo! I have to admit, the Ravenclaws are being very well-mannered in this game..." Lee went on.  
Silently, the ghost girl named Callista burst into form next to Ginny. She held a glamour over herself, so no-one could see her. Several white feathers flew around, but she gathered them up and put them back in her pocket messily. She was here to watch the match, not be discovered. "Whoo," She said, watching the players darting around. "I haven't been to a game for ages! I wonder who won the Australia vs. Spain match in 1998..."  
"GO RON!!" Hermione screeched, to which Amelia yelled "GO HARRY!!". Callista jumped at the noise. Ginny frowned. Something in the air was tightening up, like a rubber band twisting and twisting until it snaps.  
And then, she saw Cho darting to the ground. Harry looked around at her, but looked back with a slight chuckle. Even Ginny saw this coming. Harry had done it himself, in an earlier match, speeding to the ground pretending he saw the snitch, when he really hadn't, and just made the opposition follow him and end up in confusion. But wait...  
"Oh my GOD!" Hermione yelled, at the top of her voice, ending the silence that everybody held their breath with. Parvati and Lavender looked up at her in question. Hermione could say no more. Ravenclaw cheers filled the field.  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lee screamed into the megaphone. "THIS REALLY, REALLY CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"  
Callista shrugged. "Oh well. It was going to happen anyway." And with that, she flicked her hand, and she materialised back in the Skyward Temple.  
Even Professor McGonagall was speechless. She was faintly moving her hands around, her mouth open wide. She did nothing to stop Lee violently swearing into the microphone.  
"Ravenclaw... Chang... catches the snitch." He said, in obvious defeat and shame. "Ravenclaw win. With 180 points, to... 40." He then sniffed, gasped, and as he switched off the megaphone, many people could hear agonized sobs.  
Professor McGonagall was sitting on the ground, her robe flapped about, in obvious sadness. Her hat was sitting in front of her, squashed, as she had stomped on it minutes beforehand.  
Hermione and Amelia were hugging each other, looking kind of frightened. Hermione was pale, and Amelia's face was looking slightly green.  
Parvati was still sitting down, her head in her hands.  
Lavender and Ginny were both standing up, watching Cho circle the field with happiness and pride. They both looked, and felt, dead. Behind them, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were screaming 'NO!' in unison. Seamus toppled over, and sat down floppily.  
The cup was given to Cho, on the podium. She sat on the shoulders of the team captain, Benaige Lovet, and held the cup up, its golden exterior shining in the misty sun. Her face was a picture of ecstasy, this being both her last year at Hogwarts, and her first big win at Quidditch. Ginny kind of half-smiled, seeing her so happy. She looked to her lap, and found a single, pure white feather.  
  
In the midst of all this, Harry had flown to the ground, and fell to the grass, landing on all fours. His hair dripped with sweat, and flipped down his forehead, concealing his scar. His glasses slipped off his nose, and also landed on the ground. One silent tear ran a trail down his nose and dropped to the ground. He hastily wiped his nose, tousled his hair to make it look more normal, and put his glasses back on. He looked to the mass of Ravenclaw bodies that was the crowd adoring their Quidditch team. They sounded and looked very happy indeed. He shakily stood up. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all huddled, and they all seemed to be crying as well. They were all talking in low and depressed voices. George and Ron were running to Harry, and he looked to them as they neared.  
"Harry-" Ron said, but didn't finish, as he saw his eyes glistening.  
"Look, Hazza, don't worry about it." George said reassuringly, over the din. "It doesn't matter. We've won lots of times before. You're the one who's given us those wins. You're allowed to lose once or twice."  
"Thanks." Harry said shortly. "I appreciate it." A small tear drooped down near his eye, and he wiped it away.  
"We don't mind if you're crying. It's not illegal." Ron said. His eyes were glazed over too, but he was fighting not to let the tears slip.  
"Look at yourselves!" George said. "It's only a loss."  
"Yeah, only a loss! Idiot!" Harry leaned forward and shoved George by the shoulders. He staggered back, but did not reply to Harry's invitation.  
"Oh, please." He said, then stalked off the field.  
"I hate to say this, but you shouldn't have done that." Ron said. He was mentally debating whether to stay with Harry or go and talk to George. He decided upon neither. "I'm going to go and see Elysium. Please try and feel better." Ron started off towards the new Keeper, Luccia Elysium (a French exchange student), the person who had won the role of captain instead of Harry.  
Harry wiped his eyes again, got himself together, and went over to the Ravenclaws. The crowd parted at his steps, and he walked to the podium, calmly, rationally, and held out his hand for Cho to shake. Cho took it lightly, and femininely smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. She moved her hand, then took it back, with the same graceful movement she used to put it there. Harry smiled weakly back.  
"Good game," She purred, getting down from Lovet's shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you."  
"You too. Luccia thinks losing character building, so it's okay with me." Harry roughly replied, lying through his teeth.  
The crowd had gone silent. They were all straining to hear Cho and Harry's conversation. Off in the distance, the sound of Hagrid blowing his nose into his giant handkerchief could be heard.  
"If I could, I'd give the cup to Gryffindor," She whispered, leaning close. "But I can't, so I won't." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, and Harry smiled and thanked her, then walked away. Calls of 'Oooo-oooooo!' could be heard as he went.  
His spirits were slightly higher than they were before, as he trotted to the change rooms. No more tears, he thought. He then grinned to himself, even though such a loss was quite intimidating. Harry only wished that no-one would be in the change rooms so he could have a bit of privacy.  
He turned the corner, and stopped, mid-step.  
Draco Malfoy leaned in the doorframe, his long, slender figure stretched out, and his elbow touching the door. "Hi." He said.  
"Er, hi, Malfoy." He looked suspiciously at him. "What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you." He said. Harry was surprised not to hear an insult of any kind.  
"Why aren't you insulting me with every second word?" Harry voiced his concern.  
"Because I want to offer a proposition." Draco said lazily, sustaining a yawn.  
"Fine. Explain. Then get out of the way." Harry put his hands on his hips, and frowned.  
"Me and Gin, well, we really like each other." He stopped to look at Harry's face. "I don't necessarily know how you feel about that, but I'm sure you won't like it. We may well seem like a pretty unbelievable couple, but, well, as you can see in Weasley and Granger's case, opposites attract, I suppose."  
"What's your point?" Harry asked rudely.  
"I want you to apologise for all the mean and nasty stuff you've done to me over the years."  
"What?! Me?! I haven't done anything! It was all retaliating!" Harry was starting to lose the happiness he had gained before. "You said Ron was a peasant, Hermione was a mudblood with large teeth, and Hagrid was an oaf! I haven't done anything!"  
"You'll get an apology in return, I assure you."  
"I should very well think so!"  
"Stress less, take a chill pill."  
"Well, you say sorry first." Harry shrugged.  
"Fine with me. Okay, I'm sorry for everything I've said or done in the past years of school." He held out his hand. "Friends?"  
"Well, I wouldn't call it _that_. Oh, yeah, and the same thing goes for me too." Harry took Draco's hand. It felt a bit cold. He let it go.  
"Good. Now I'll explain. Ginny and Amelia have seen many things, possibly more horrifying than you've seen in all your wussy adventures around this school and with Voldemort and the Death Eaters and everything." His voice tone was coated with ice, and he began all that Ginny had told him, while Harry listened in silence. Draco still leaned in the doorframe of the boys' Quidditch changing rooms, and his voice reverberated around the room. Harry wished he had chosen a more isolated place. But still, he listened in silence. His mouth opened and closed at different intervals, but however weird or frightening the details, he said nothing. When Draco had finished, there was more silence from Harry.  
He broke it. "So.. you're telling me that Professor Lupin is dead, he's been tortured, and his hand's on some goddamned Voldemort shrine?"  
"You heard right. I don't understand it either."  
"Oh my God. I... don't believe it. That job really is cursed..." He put a hand to his forehead, his thumb and middle finger resting on his temples. More tears threatened to release themselves, but he restrained them, and went on. "Why didn't Ginny say anything to anyone? She usually voices her opinion..."  
"She told _me_. And Amelia was with her. They've probably discussed it a thousand times."  
"Why are you telling this to me?"  
"Think of this as a kind of quest. It's going to be hard, and if father ever finds out, I'm a dog's breakfast. _But_, nevertheless, I'd rather live in times like now, than with some weird person ruling the wizarding world." He sighed. "Ginny and I have an understanding. We've decided that we're going to go after this sicko lady, and most likely destroy the bitch."  
"Oh, lovely. You want Ron and Hermione in on this too?"  
"No. I'll be outnumbered." He almost laughed as he remembered he'd said that before, but he stopped, so that his iciness would not melt. "Amelia's going to help as well. We'll basically be re-acting a Scooby Doo episode--"  
"Did you watch that show?" Harry interrupted.  
"Yes. Anyway, Ginny says it's got fog, and it's a dark, scary forest. And that the psycho lady, Maya, I think her name was, lives in some ugly, wooden cabin in the forest."  
"Okay, give me the details some other time. Maybe in an owl? I dunno. Let me past now."  
Draco stepped aside, and, with a fancy twirl of his hand, bowed. "There you go, Harry Potter, my friend."  
Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't call it that, my friend." He headed into the change rooms, and Draco walked off.  
  
-To be continued...-  
  
[Fanfiction][1]  
  
Author's Note:  
Dum dee dee... I completed this with school AND homework! I'm so proud of myself... I hope you like this chapter. I kind of liked writing it. I rushed the Quidditch scene. I don't like writing Quidditch matches. I need to practise, don't I? Oh well. Add me on AIM, if you have the program. Me name's 'Anna the Aussie', without the quotation marks, of course. Hm. Well. Err, reviews are always appreciated. ^_^ And if I get any complaints about Draco, and that he wouldn't be friends with Harry ever, then go and eat green beans and potatoes. It's part of the storyline, so accept it, or ignore it. Thanks.  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mycrystaltokyo/fanfiction.html



	7. A Walk in the Park

My Crystal Tokyo - A Walk in the Park **

A Walk in the Park

**   
  
Everyone was very excited when it was let slip that another Hogsmeade trip would be taking place that weekend. Fred and George were planning to buy more jokes equipment for their 'warehouse'. Ginny wanted to see the new Memorial Park, to Henry Hogglesworth, who was a magical inventor, and had invented many things to this day. Amelia wanted to look at the sweet shop and the pets, she was especially fond of animals. Hermione wanted to look in the bookstore. Ron... well... Ron didn't really know what he wanted to do, but he was going to tag along with Hermione anyway. Harry was going to stay at school, he needed to catch up on Potions homework that he hadn't done.  
Thursday and Friday were wished, and wished again, to go away quickly so that everyone could go somewhere other than the maze-like corridors of Hogwarts.  
But Ginny did not wish for that, even though she still wanted to go. What she really wanted was to take Draco to Maya's cottage, to show him of the evil doings. He was sure to comply, well, she hoped so. It seemed dangerous, but if Ginny and _Amelia_ could do it, then so could Ginny and _Draco_.  
She had another Divination lesson today. She was starting to dislike being treated better than the other students, just because she could See things other people couldn't. Harry and Ron were getting a bit tired of it too, she suspected. Parvati and Lavender didn't really mind. It seemed, to Ginny, that girls had the better touch with Divine power.  
She stomped down the corridor with her bag slung over her back, when someone stuck their foot out andd she tripped over. Luckily, there were only a few people in the place. She only got a few giggles. Also luckily, her bag was done up tight (there were more than a few books in there) and it didn't break or spill its contents.  
"Hi, Ginny." A seductive voice flowed. "Did you have a nice trip? See you next fall..."  
"Thanks, Pansy." Ginny spat, her teeth clenched. "That's a really corny statement, too. We don't live in America, we live in England. _Eng_-land."  
"What've you got now?" Pansy asked curiously, moving around to try and get Ginny to look at her. Some of her friends fidgeted and picked at their nailpolish.  
"Divination." Ginny said, looking away from the girl.  
"Ohh, I've got Herbology. With Draco." Pansy purred.  
Ginny's head snapped up. "Ahh. So that's why you wanted to talk to me, let alone trip me up."  
"Clever little thing, aren't we?" Pansy smirked. "I've claimed him. He's mine, not yours."  
"Just because you have an tag on your flea collar doesn't mean he has to." Ginny said, fast and sharp.  
"Funny, funny." Pansy said, then walked off with her gaggle of friends, some of them looking over their shoulders and throwing her mean looks.  
Ginny checked her watch and sighed. She was late for Divination, again. She hurried off to her class.  
"Good afternoon, Ginny." Professor Trelawney softly said, although it was morning. "Of course, I know why you are late today, and you are very right, it was none of your fault. Today we are studying ... coercing."  
She went and sat down with Parvati and Lavender, who were, in turn, trying to make each other hit herself over the head.  
"This is frustrating." Lavender said, rubbing her head where she had just hit. "I'll be bruised by the end of the lesson."  
"You're stronger than you think you are, Lav." Ginny said.  
"How's about I make you eat a page of your book?" Parvati grinned evilly.  
"Er, no thanks." Lavender giggled.  
"You guys are insane. Give me a try." Ginny said, laughing along with them.  
"Okay." Parvati and Lavender said.  
"Alriiiight... I'll..." Ginny put her finger on her chin in a mock thinking position. "I know! I'll make Dean act like a rooster!!"  
Parvati and Lavander stared at her blankly. "You won't do that."  
"Watch me."  
She flipped to the right page of her book, and read. Soon, she was ready for the coercion.  
Ginny took a deep breath, and focused hard on what she wanted Dean to do. She imagined him doing it, and then focused on a couple of easy incantation words.  
As soon as she heard the click in her mind, Dean stood up, and looked around the class. He brought his hands to his armpits, and swung his elbows up and down. Soon, he was making the telltale noise of a chicken. Everyone began to laugh halfheartedly, knowing someone in the class did it. Ginny let go of the spell, and he went silent, his arms straight again, and sat down. He looked up at the staring faces around the class.  
"Whaaaat?" He demanded.  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. Ron blinked a few times and went back to what he was doing. Professor Trelawney seemed happy with whoever had done such a convincing coercion.   
"That wasn't a rooster, that was a chicken." Parvati said.  
"Close enough," Ginny shrugged.  
"Well done." Lavender smiled.  
Before they knew it, their lesson was over. Lavender was happy to see that she had no bruises. Dean walked away, puzzled, Seamus asking what the hell he was doing. Lavender clicked her fingers. Seamus shot to her side.  
"Yes, my sweet?" He asked, faithfully.  
"Just practising my coercion, Seamus m'dear." Lavender cooed. Seamus gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he went back to Dean.  
  
Dinner that night was chicken casserole. Ginny saw Dean looking at it in disgust, and picking out the vegetables before eating the poultry. She laughed to herself while she dug into her meal.  
Conversation was dull. They covered topics such as Dumbledore's mystery illness, McGonagall's new haircut (kind of like Ginny's, but more flared around the shoulders), and troublesome undercover detectives with evil glowing watches that emitted radiation waves. That was Ron's sudden spark of imagination for the day.  
"And what's _worse_, guys, is that the radiation waves are programmed, or some such thing, to contact themselves with the Ayanami gene, and then it eats you alive!" Ron made a vivid flurry of movement with his hands. "Kaboom! ... And then you die."  
"Oh, spare me.." Amelia muttered.  
"Things like that don't happen in real life, Ronny." Hermione said.  
"You never know." Ron assured her. "Maybe Draco got eaten by one and then regurgitated because he's such an arse?"  
Harry looked over at Ginny, but she didn't catch the look.  
"Er, I think not." Ginny said.  
"I'm not eating this! This is carnage!" Dean cried in disgust. He stormed out of the Great Hall, laughter following him.  
"What's he on?" Harry asked Seamus.  
"My fault," Ginny said. "I made him act like a chicken in Divination. Sorry. I didn't know there were side-effects, but..."  
"No, that was really convincing!" Ron exclaimed. "That's why you're in a year ahead of Divination."  
"Umm... maybe." Ginny replied, flushing an impeccable shade of red.  
"Stop embarrassing the poor girl," Amelia said, grinning at Ginny. "She's a demure little darling."  
"Shaddup." Ginny mumbled. She yawned. "Ugggh... I'm really sleepy."  
"You sound like a first year." Hermione scolded.  
"Lighten up, professor," Harry said.  
"Tell you what, I'm going to do a Dean and run out of here. I feel sick." Ron said. "See you guys later..." He went, with a quick wave.  
It was then, that Ginny noticed Dumbeldore wasn't at the head table, as was usual. He was hardly seen around the school, and stayed to his room more often than not. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were taking care of him. The other teachers stayed away, but gave their condolances.  
"Hmm, I think I'll go too." Ginny said.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here." Amelia replied. Ginny nodded, and left.  
She stepped carefully down the almost-dark corridors, the firey torches flickering their light and shadows across the stoned walls. When Ginny reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was greeted with an "Eeeeearrrgggh!" Ginny jumped, and held a hand to her heart.  
"Fat Lady??" She asked, tentatively. "What's happened?"  
"Ohh, Ginny, it's just you.." She said, gasping for breath. Her back was turned, so that no-one could see her face. "Call me Jacquilene, by the way."  
"What's happened?" Ginny repeated.  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Of course I won't." Ginny reassured her.  
The Fat Lady slowly turned around. Ginny choked with upcoming laughter, which she hid under a cough.  
"See! See what that idiot Peeves did! He's an idiot!" The Fat Lady put her hands over her face. "My face, my face..."  
Peeves had come up unawares with a large black marker, Fat Lady Jacquilene explained, and drew glasses, a goatee and a moustache on her face. Two horns sat on the top of her elaborately designed hair, and a small pitchfork lay on the ground.  
"How did this .. excuse me .. happen?" Ginny asked.  
"I was just having a snooze beforehand, and Peeves came and drew all over me! Plus, your brother laughed his head off at me and went inside." She pouted. "Honestly, students these days..."  
"Don't worry, Jacquilene, Filch'll come and clean you up tomorrow. In the meantime, borrow a mask from the masquerade painting down the second floor Transfiguration corridor. Oh yeah, and the password is ... bumblebee."  
"Thanks, Ginny!" The Fat Lady called after her.  
She went to her dorm, and got ready for bed.  
  
_T'has been a long time since, a while or more ago..._  
  
Everyone was hyped up when the Hogsmeade trip loomed closer. Ginny was calm about it, but inside was jumping up and down like the rest of them. Amelia was feeling a bit off, though.  
"Go away." She snapped, the morning of the trip.  
"No!" Ginny said. "You tell me what's wrong, now, or never, and then you'll fall into denial and then go into a comatose state and then you'll--"  
"Okay, shut up." She softly said. Ginny reckoned it was to compensate for being so harsh before. "I'm just really, really tired. Y'know how it is," She added.  
"Oh. Are you still going to Hogsmeade?"  
"Maybe." She shrugged, and flicked a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"Good. I hope you do come. Didn't you want to see the Magical Menagerie? And Honeydukes?" Ginny looked up at her mournfully.  
"Hmm.." Amelia looked to the side.  
"Ahhh. You're not going cause Harry's not going." Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"What?!"  
"I know you like the back of my hand. You're not going because Potter's not going, and you want to spend 'quality' time with him." Ginny grinned. _I am so good..._ she thought to herself.  
Amelia made a face of shock, shook her head and (in a good deal of time) uttered a small "Yes."  
"Whoohoo!" Ginny yelled, waking up Amethyst, and receiving a grumble in complaint. Amelia promptly got out of the bedcovers, stretched, and went to the bathroom before the others could hog it all morning. Vara, that was the fifth girl in their dorm, actually was inside this morning. She was sullen, as usual, and her hair was hanging over her face in black strands like limp wool.  
"Morning," She greeted Ginny in the same dull tone one would use while commenting on the ways paint can dry.  
"Hi Var, how's it going?" Sarah said, sing-songingly. "Gimme fiiiiive!"  
"No thanks." She said. She brushed her pitch black dyed hair away from her eyes, and walked out of the dorm, fully dressed and showered, most likely going to the Astronomy Tower, where she spent most of her hours with Professor Sinistra, studying the sky and its elements. "Bye." She said, a last word, as her black folds of robe fluttered away.  
"Bye, Var!" Sarah and Amethyst chirped. Ginny rolled her eyes at no-one in particular.  
"Okay Sar, we need something _really_ good to wear for the trip!" Amethyst squealed.  
"Ammie, I know, we'll go to that new shop - what's it called? - oh, I don't know, but we'll go there anyway!" Sarah squealed back.  
"YOUR CHIRPING IS HURTING MY HEAD. GO AWAY." Amelia said very loudly, frowning from the bathroom doorway. They sighed and went to the Common Room, still in their dressing gowns. No wonder it would cause the stir they were hoping for.  
"Now _that_ was classy." Ginny said.  
"You're telling me," Amelia grinned.  
  
Amelia, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati wandered down the Hogsmeade main street in a group, often stopping to look in the odd shop or two. They had looked in the bookshop, the petshop, the post office (Lavender had a letter from her mother that had failed to arrive at breakfast), that new shop that Amethyst and Sarah were talking about, and they were just heading into Honeydukes when they heard a voice behind them.  
"Hermione!" Ron called. "Hey, Herm--"  
"We heard you the first time, Ronny." Hermione cooed. "What d'you want?"  
"Come with me," He said, taking her hand. She followed him, waving back at the group with her other hand. "See you later, Gin, Mill, Pav, Lav.." And with that, Ron led Hermione away.  
"Lovebirds," Parvati muttered. "Who needs 'em."  
"Er ..." Lavender scratched her head, puzzled. She then smiled, and turned to Amelia. "Government officials?" They laughed, while Parvati and Ginny wondered what government officials were.  
They wandered around to the Memorial Park, and Ginny gasped, mystified. The gates were large, bronze, and seemed very high. Around the top, there was a picture of glasses and a wand laid on top. Ginny drew in a sharp breath. This Henry Hogglesworth had been her idol (apart from Harry Potter, of course) since she was able to read. Every night she read a chapter of his theories in the thick textbook she borrowed from her father.  
The small gaggle walked through the towering gates, and Ginny's eyes wandered to the statue of Hogglesworth himself, in a scientists' lab coat, holding out his hand in a manner of well-used knowledge. His other hand was in his pocket, a wand was tucked behind his ear, and a book was sticking out from under his arm. The sun shone off his balding head, and his glasses were deftly balanced on the tip of his nose. His disshevelled appearance was hiding his true genius. But Ginny could think of only one word to describe the spectacular scupting: magical.  
"Guys, if you don't mind, I'd like to take this trip by myself." Ginny said, turning to them.  
"Ohhh, this is that mad professor you're in love with." Amelia commented. She grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry."  
"It's okay with us," Lavender said, and Parvati nodded. "Go ahead."  
"Okay, see you later then!" Ginny said. They said goodbye, and Ginny turned back towards the statue.  
"Well, Mr. Hogglesworth, I'm sure this will be a very pleasurable experience." She said. She then looked down to the plaque that was underneath the statue. "'Sir Henry Hogglesworth was a great inventor of the ...' Wait a sec, I know this," She sighed, and read the bottom passage instead. "'Feel free to shake Sir Henry Hogglesworth's hand. Have a nice day. No littering. All dogs on leashes please...'"  
Ginny looked back up at the statue. It seemed to be smiling at her more than usual. She held out her hand, and touched the shiny bronze surface.  
As soon as she did, the hand seemed to morph in slow motion to look like a real one. She looked up at the face of the statue, but it was still bronze. Then, back down at the hand. It looked normal. She slowly shook her hand, feeling that this was more than just a handshake with a statue. This was a real hand. How unusual.  
"Hello, Ginny," A peaceful and wondered voice said inside her head.  
She gasped and let go of the hand. At once, the hand turned normal. There was not another voice in her head. It must have been some kind of special charm. She shook her head, and went across the path.  
"Look, mummy!" A little boy ran past to his mother, Ginny supposed, who was smelling a vivid red flower. He tugged on her dress, and as Ginny turned the corner, she heard him describing in great detail how he had wrestled a crocodile in the lake to the left.  
Around the corner was the lake that the boy was talking about. There were no crocodiles, but statues of other animals hovering above the water, bouncing off each other with a small 'plonk' every now and then. It was wonderful. Small children dipped their hands in the water, and drew them out quickly.  
"That water's _warm_!" A girl exclaimed.  
"A pussycat bit meeee!" A two year old cried, before he was swept up into the arms of his father.  
Ginny smiled to herself as she walked serenely down the gravel path. This place was a haven. Birds chirped in the low branches. Leaves tumbled across the edges of the path with sudden gusts of wind.  
She walked down an isolated path, where the shadows played across figures and organisms. Ginny looked up through the leaves of the huge maple tree that covered the path, and suddenly felt a need to be up high. She looked to the tree, and saw two strong footholds that would help her up to the tree's gigantic limbs.   
With one sneaker gripped to a break between the trunk and arm, and another gripped to the abdomen, she clambered up the old maple. Once at the top, she had a higher viewpoint of Hogsmeade, let alone the Henry Hogglesworth Memorial Park. She held a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun, and still looked around. It seemed rather ironical that a maple tree would grow in England for Ginny, as they were a species of Canada, or so she'd heard. She smiled up to the sky.  
"Ohh, Harry, you're such a charmer," Someone giggled self-consciously. Ginny sat down on the branch, and peered through the leaves. It was Cho and Harry, walking slowly down the path together.  
"Please, Cho. How many times?" He joked.  
"No, I mean it." She said firmly.  
"Er.. thanks." Harry said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Ginny could see his neck reddening, slowly, but surely.  
"You're welcome." Another giggle. Cho turned around, and she was smiling seductively, batting her eyelashes.  
They were both silent for a second. Harry looked about the place. Ginny was glad that she was well-hidden.  
"I could've sworn we were being watched then," Harry said. "I got the funniest feeling."  
"Elaborate, Mr. Potter." Cho said, linking her arm with Harry's, and walzting down the path with him. "Let's go somewhere else, if you're feeling so 'funny'." She giggled again, and led him away.  
Ginny sighed. Cho annoyed her a lot, with her giggling and batting of eyelashes and flirting with the nearest boy within arm's length.  
She climbed down from the tree, jumping down from the last limb, landing on one knee like the superheros in her favourite comic books. She smiled to herself, and got up, brushing the dirt and twigs off her knees.  
"Ginny!" Draco said, walking to her. "What're you doing? You look all disshevelled." He picked a leaf off her shoulder delicately, and dropped it on the ground.  
"Oh, I was climbing the tree. There's the best view from up there.."  
"Fair enough. I saw Harry and that Chang girl walking down the road before. They were putting on quite a show. Well, China-chick was, at least." He chuckled.  
"Her name's Cho," Ginny corrected, slightly annoyed. "She's my friend's cousin. I haven't really talked to her, but she seems nice."  
"Not to mention obsessed with Harry."  
"Why're you calling him 'Harry'? Why not 'Potter', or 'scarhead', or 'that useless old fart'?"  
"'That useless old fart'?" Draco asked, raising a slim eyebrow.  
"Well, I dunno. A generalization."  
"Hm, well, I apologised to him and we're kind of friends now. I thought it'd be the best thing to do if we're going to defeat what's-her-name and keep the wizarding world at peace. For once, I'm glad it's me rather than Harry and the other two. A bit of spotlight, eh?" He smiled.  
"Yep." She grinned and made a peace sign with her fingers. "Anyway, what're _you_ doing?"  
"Just taking a walk. Probably for the same reason you're here."  
"You're a fan of Henry Hogglesworth?" Ginny asked, her eyes brightening when Draco nodded a 'yes'. "Did you shake his hand?"  
"Yeah, the statue. That was weird."  
"I know! I got the biggest fright." She smiled again.  
"Want to keep walking?" Draco asked, offering Ginny his arm. "Be a Cho Chang and hang onto my arm."  
Ginny gently took hold of his arm, but found it uncomfortable and settled for his hand instead.  
"This better?" She asked.  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
They walked slowly around the grounds, speculating upon foreign plants and animals (a purple squirrell-like mammal caught Ginny's eye).  
"So.. how did you apologise to Harry? I thought it was beyond your .."  
"That's enough of that. After the Quidditch final I went and explained what I thought of the situation and asked him to apologise to me, but I ended up saying sorry anyway." Draco's lips curled in a thin smile.  
"Good," Ginny said. "World peace for everyone."  
"Tell me about the psycho lady." Draco said shortly.  
"We saw her cut Professor Lupin to pieces, and she kind of explained her situation to herself. I think she's gone mad."  
"What else?" Draco asked.  
"Hmm... let me see... she seemed to be pretty cut up herself. She had cuts and stuff all over herself. And she was trembling too, but I read about that thing in my Divination book, it's a kind of possessive craft, where someone channels power into someone else, and they tremble with the sudden surge. It's called the _Dominustarja_ technique."  
"Sounds weird."  
"Yeah."  
They were silent for a while, listening to the birds chirping in the trees.  
"What're we going to do about the psycho lady?" Draco suddenly asked.  
"For God's sake Draco, her name's Maya Greenword." Ginny corrected. "I don't know what to do about her. She did.." Her throat clenched. "Bring upon sadness to many people, and .."  
"It needs no explanation, even though I asked. I'm wanting to know how to kill this ... Maya." His eyes flashed. "How are we to annhilate her?"  
"You sound like a medieval warlord, but I'll answer you anyway." Ginny held onto his hand tightly. "I've done some thinking..."  
"Believe it or not." Draco grinned, looking down at her.  
"Shut up. Anyway, I've been doing some thinking, and I think we might have to call on higher forces that than of right in front of our noses. Hermione can do some researching if she can, Ron can ... assist Hermione, I can use Divination powers, Harry's just destined to be a saviour of the universe and you have contacts in high places." Ginny smiled. "We have the whole gang done. Plus Amelia's got the knack for Astronomy and can align the stars so that Maya has a disadvantage when we actually do face off. We've got it made."  
"Indeed you do." Draco said. "Did I mention my Transfiguration skills?"  
"No... but that could work too." Ginny frowned.  
"You'll get lines on your forehead if you do that." Draco pointed out.  
"Thanks for the tip." Ginny said.  
"Look at that-" Draco nodded towards a darker patch of trees. "That's weird. The trees are more black over there."  
"Hmm." Ginny mumured.  
Ginny frowned at the patch, looking into its depths, the shadows distorting and moving into each other as it went away from the path.  
"That's weird." Draco stated the obvious. "Most of the trees are brighter, more happy-looking."  
Ginny laughed at his description. "Oh, come on, let's not worry. I seriously can't be bothered..." And she pulled him away. They went down the path, which winded back down to the front gate.  
"Do you think we should hold hands in public?" Draco asked, nervously, a corner around the gate.  
"Your decision." Ginny shrugged.  
"I say... give them a taste of the forbidden fruit and let them flourish with it." Draco said. His tone was humorous, but his face was serious.  
"Where'd you get that from?" Ginny asked, flicking a strand of ginger hair from her eyes.  
"A good book I just read. Treason Keep, by Jennifer Fallon. Give it a go." He then led her to the main gate. They both looked at the bronze statue, which seemed to wink at them as they walked by, and out the gate.  
Ginny was surprised that hardly anyone really stared at them much as they walked down the shopping sidestreets of Hogsmeade, apart from Ron and Hermione who were down an alleyway for some odd reason. They both stared blankly at Ginny, then Draco, then back to Ginny as they walked by. Ginny blew a loud raspberry and skipped off, pulling Draco along with her.  
"That was audacious, Gin." Draco's wisened and mocking tone reflected.  
"It's rude to stare, you stickler. I thought you would've picked that one up." Ginny smiled. He wasn't being so... normal today. He seemed different. He was correcting every single wrongdoing.  
He squeezed her hand as she had done to him before. "I'm not a stickler, I'm just feeling a bit weird today."  
"Fair enough." Ginny shrugged again.  
"Ohh, I've got to go," Draco said, in a rushed voice, looking at his watch. "I'm late for an appointment..." Draco looked, guiltily, at her.  
"Okay." Ginny said, putting on a sad face. She, nevertheless, let him go, with a final kiss on the cheek.  
"See you at school," She called after him. He turned around, smiled, and waved. Ginny sighed and walked the opposite way.  
She walked back the way they came, stopping in a few shops. Ginny planned to go back to back to Hogwarts and do some overdue homework. She was getting a bit tired of Hogsmeade already.  
"Now _what_, may I ask, was that about?" Ron's accusing voice asked, behind her back.  
Ginny turned around. "Hi, Ron!"  
"Hi." He said, looking impossibly at her.  
"Why're you walking around with Draco?" Hermione inquired, popping over Ron's shoulder.  
"We were in the park having a look around, and got sick of it so we were just cruising the town." Ginny said simply.  
"You do realise who he is?" Hermione softly said.  
"Do you?" Ginny accused.  
The heart necklace Hermione had bought in Diagon Alley earlier in the year glinted a purplish colour. "Well, no," Hermione said. "But we know that he's a nasty, evil, mean ..."  
"...Or not," Ginny cut in. "Why do people see him like this? He's not like that all the time! Maybe sometime he's nice, you don't know! He isn't completely evil, he's just got a family of Dark wizards and no-one listens to his opinions!" She spat.  
"All I know is, he called me names my whole Hogwarts life and I don't appreciate him for that." Hermione said. "I'm not going to forgive him easily either. He's been horrible to your whole family, and you two end up walking down the street like ... like ... like a couple of lovebirds."  
"Yeah." Ron chimed in. "With a Slytherin, too."  
"And you guys go sneaking behind everyone's backs and expect no criticism? Please." And with that Ginny stalked off, powered by her sudden anger, leaving Ron and Hermione to look at her retreating back.  
  
At breakfast the next day, Ron and Hermione were acting normally with Ginny, as she was doing with them. They wanted to keep the peace, she supposed. She played along with it, but still loathed their ways of hating someone for their actions and not their actual spirit.  
During the time between a piece of toast and a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice (thankfully not spiked this time), Pansy Parkinson spoke loudly.  
"Ohhhh," She cooed, softly, but still loud enough for most of the people on Slytherin table to hear. "Did you see Draco and Ginny on the Hogsmeade trip, Sharleen?" A giggle followed. "They were acting like two lovesick cats! Tee-hee-hee..."  
A murmur down the Slytherin table set off the Hufflepuff table, which passed down onto the Ravenclaw table, which then went to the Gryffindors. Ginny felt her cheeks prickle with oncoming redness. She looked over to Draco. He turned around to her, and shrugged.  
Forbidden fruit, a small voice said in her head.  
She grinned at the people who were staring at her and nodded. Harry smiled at her, and she looked meaningfully at him. He nodded also.  
"Ginny and Draco got tattoos of each others' names on their arses!" A Hufflepuff yelled to the rest of his table.  
"Cooke!" Snape yelled from his seat at head table. "Detention! No swearing!"  
Ginny smiled to herself. Pansy wanted to destroy, or take over.  
"Defeated, Pansy." Ginny saw Draco say to the fuming girl.  
Chuckling to herself, Ginny continued with her toast. Amelia looked at her.  
"I admire your courage." She said in an undertone.  
"Me too." Ginny looked up at her, and they shared a laugh.  
  
-To be continued...-  
  
[Fanfiction][1]  
  
Author's Note:  
Oooooh, I wrote the ending while watching Jerry Springer. That explains the yelling and rumours and ... yelling ... er, yeah. FYI, today's Jerry title is 'Two-timers tell the truth'. Funny. Anyway, I thought you guys needed a nice happy, fluffy ficcle before... well, I'm not going to tell you. Oooh, look a brawl! *stamps foot on ground, begins chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!'* Ahem, excuse me. Hope you liked this. It took a small amount of time to write, seeing as it isn't really all that important to the series. It's like one of those fill-in episodes, like the seaside one DiC cut from the first Sailormoon season. Oh well. ^_^ And if you're a responsible reader, you'll review, too!

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mycrystaltokyo/fanfiction.html



	8. Scarred One

My Crystal Tokyo - Scarred One **

Scarred One

**  
  
A cold voice laughed, venom dripping from her teeth as she did so. Snakes and unicorns kept her alive, along with the odd spell or two. Being posessed by the Dark Lord didn't matter at all - she was his disciple. She was his only follower left, apart from that old Malfoy fool who denied the true way most of the time, plus the captured, weaker ones in Azkaban.  
"Voldemort," Maya Greenword said to her shrine. "Today, we take over. We destroy the Potter boy. We destroy all of the mudbloods and idiots who decline to follow!" Another laugh. The shrine's mirror glowed an evil shade of green. "I will make do with the portal. I will not hide myself, moreover, they will hide from me!" And she grinned, a distorted gesture on such a marked face.  
The shrine glowed again. The various body parts on it disintegrated into small piles of dust, and then materialized into nothingness. Maya seemed to grow in stature.  
"I will take these strengths," She said in a low tone. "I will accept the bodily functions you have given me."  
The shrine gave a final glow, then, the light went out of it completely and it went blank, reflecting what was around it, but darker. The spirit inside of it had died.  
A small, fat tear rolled down Maya's cheek, but she brushed it away angrily; crying was a weakness, and a weakness meant failure. She swung her bag full of spells and concoctions over her back, and walked out of the small shack, partially regretting it a second after the movement. Her cloak billowed after her when she strode forward into the portal, and was the last thing to pull through.  
"Goodbye, shack of nightmares," Was the last thing she said in the dingy place she called home. As soon as she left, the shack disappeared and several trees grew in its place. The sky turned its usual colour of blue instead of the dirty grey colour it once was, and the place was no longer dark, it was bright. The trees and grass turned back into their happy green colour, and flowers sprouted where they used to be. Maya had some sort of influence on the weather also. Being posessed by the biggest force of evil in the world could do that to you.  
  


*****

  
  
"Today's a disgusting day." Amelia commented the next morning, looking out of the dorm's square window. "Yesterday was so beautiful."  
"True," Ginny said mindlessly, putting her robes on over jeans and a shirt. "Nice sun, blue skies..." Ginny also went to the window.  
"Hmm..." Amelia wondered out aloud. "Let's go to breakfast."  
They both wandered down through the common room, and the lonely halls and corridors, and when they finally reached the Great Hall, the ceiling was a picture of purtrid pollution and disgusting coloured fog.  
Ginny and Amelia sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, and ate while chattering about what they had today. Ginny and Amelia both had Herbology. Colin Creevey came and sat down next to Amelia.  
"Hi Ginny, Amelia." He chirped.  
"Hullo, Colin." They both said.  
Soon, and thankfully, enough, they had finished breakfast, and were just heading out of the heavy, carved doors of the hall when Amelia noticed another thing.  
"Isn't Dumbledore usually up there?" She pointed to where Professor Dumbledore usually sat, at the head of the main table.  
"Yeah..." Ginny said, fingering her throat. She wasn't feeling very well today. "He might be sick."  
"Duh, he's been sick for ages. But he always comes down for breakfast." She frowned. "Or maybe he's at a conference or something?"  
"Maybe... hey, can you come with me to Madam Pomfrey? I want some Pepper-up Potion."  
"Sure." Amelia smiled.  
They then walked to the Infirmary. Its white-washed walls flew out at them when they entered, and, like they had to in the forest a while ago, their eyes had to adjust to the sudden contrast of colour before they enquired about the potion.  
"Girls?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "What are you wanting?"  
"Er, I've been feeling a bit off for a while, and I was wondering if I could have some Pepper-up Potion?" Ginny asked meekly. Madam Pomfrey was known around the school for her stern attitude.  
"Of course not, Miss Weasley. That is used in only extreme conditions. You'll be smoking from the ears for days if you drink that in such a mild case. Here, sniff this for a while, you'll get better." She handed Ginny a tissue which smelt oddly of tea-tree oil.  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"Rawley's Ready Relief. Now, I have patients to attend. Aren't you the girl who had detention earlier this year?" She loomed down on Ginny, her hairpins glinting dangerously in the harsh light of the room.  
"Erm, yes." Ginny squirmed while Amelia giggled off to the side.  
Madam Pomfrey almost growled. "Best you keep acting studious, Ginny, you said your name was?"  
"I'll be going, then..." Ginny said, slightly wavering.  
"Good form," Madam Pomfrey said. "Good form indeed."  
Ginny and Amelia left then, cowering under her fierce glare.  
They rushed to the Herbology greenhouse, Ginny sniffing her tissue as she went along.  
Professor Sprout seemed in a doggish mood that day. The horrid weather had affected her new batch of ginkgo trees, and they had wiltered and died while the class watched in horror. Professor Sprout blasted profanity, then pardoned herself to look after the trees while everyone else had free time.  
"We're supposed to be pruning these Jelificus roots," Vara said dimly. "But I'm doing my Astronomy project."  
"It's the weather, probably." Amelia told her. "Ginkgos are prone to wiltering when they dislike the weather, those plants have a mind of their own."  
"We used to have ginkgos in front of our house," Ginny remarked. "But then they uprooted themselves and walked away. We never saw them again."  
"How annoying." Vara said in a monotone.  
Ginny pulled her Transfiguration book out of her bag and flopped it on the table. She opened it to page thirty when Amelia started acting funny.  
"Tch," She spat. "Tch tch tch."  
"Mill...?" Ginny said in question. "What's wrong?"  
Amelia's only answer was to chant 'tch' again, and her eyes rolled back into her head, so only the whites showed.  
"I've _heard_ of this..." Vara said in a whisper full of awe. She shooed the circle of people who were now standing around them away. She then put the palm of her hand on Amelia's forehead, and it began to glow a reddish colour.  
Amelia woke up after a few minutes of this, not remembering anything of the sort. The rest of the class looked warily at her and went back to their own studies.  
Ginny and Vara sat down looking a bit bemused by the whole thing. While Amelia was busily working on a Study of Ancient Runes sheet, Ginny spoke to Vara.  
"What happened just then?" She asked, her eyes low.  
"I don't know how you're going to take this, but..." She coughed, her expression turned stony. "Someone was trying to intercept her brain pattern. Someone was trying to take over her thoughts."  
"You mean... like the Imperius curse?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.  
"Much worse. Someone was trying to posess her." Vara's voice was dull, and so was her face, but her eyes were dancing as if the prospect were very exciting indeed.  
Ginny sniffed her tissue, and felt a strong sense of fear rip through her subconscious. She looked around at Amelia, who was busy writing her rune diagram in neat writing. Then, it started to get colder. And mistier. The greenhouse glass kept the mist out of the room, but outside of the glass it looked like just a bleak greyish colour.  
Amelia looked up into the sky, and saw that it was all grey too. Then, suddenly, all the mist had gone. It was normal, although the disgusting weather was still there. A blackened figure fell from the sky above where the ripped, shining portal was, and landed like a cat on all fours. It shook its blonde head and scampered off into the Forbidden Forest.  
Ginny watched the being run off with a bitter taste in her mouth. She had to speak to Draco. She had to speak to Harry, Amelia, Hermione and Ron too. It was time for desperate measures. Maya Greenword had set foot in the grounds.  
  
When the class had been horded up to their common room, Professor McGonagall had sent a message through her magical megaphone to the school. It was one of very grave stature.  
"Students, I have something to announce." Her tone was dull and lifeless, like Vara's. Compared to her usual strict yet kindly voice, she sounded like a motionless doll. "Professor Dumbledore has... fallen ill." She sounded as though she was struggling to get the words out. "He is unconscious and..." She sniffed. "That is all." Her voice clicked off.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other with concern. "What do you think that's about?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't do anything but shrug.  
Amelia looked to her feet, and Ginny tapped her finger to her chin, stil worried about what she had seen through the paned glass of greenhouse four. If it _was_ Maya Greenworrd herself, then an invasion of Dark forces was due any time soon.  
"Hey Mill," Ginny asked Amelia while Harry and Ron were busy. "Did you see .. something run into the woods after the fog in Herbology?"  
"Nah," Amelia turned to Ginny. "Why?"  
"To be blunt, I think I saw... you know." Ginny looked seriously into Amelia's eyes.  
"Oh my God..." She put a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. "Are you sure?"  
Ginny nodded. "The fog, and you were, well, nevermind, and then the dark figure with long light-coloured hair as we know, and then she ran into the forest." Ginny said quickly, as Hermione bounced over and sat in the bean bag opposite.  
"Hi guys," She said. "What's new?"  
"Er-" Ginny and Amelia said at the same time, looking at each other nervously.  
"How would you feel if I, um, we, told you that there's a new kind of evil trying to take over Hogwarts at this very moment?" Amelia rushed ahead.  
Hermione coughed. "What? Oh, that can't happen. You-know-who's destroyed."  
"We're serious." They said at the same time.  
"...You're joking." Hermione said, kind of half-laughing, but she had a pained expression on her face.  
"Nope." Ginny said. "Do you think we should tell Harry and Ron? It's time for desperate measures."  
"True," Amelia said, her long fingers twiddling through a strand of hair.  
"Ron, Harry, get here..." Hermione said, her eyes still on Ginny and Amelia's serious expressions.  
"Yeah?" Harry asked as they both drew near.  
"Er..." Ginny stuttered. She was at a loss for words. How could you tell your friends you've uncovered a plan to turn the world to the Dark side? "We've recently found out that... that..."  
"It's quite complicated, really..." Amelia said, sounding British for the first time that year. "We've found a--"  
"Let me guess." Ron interrupted, looking to Harry and Hermione. "You've found out someone's trying to take over Hogwarts a la You-know-who, again? I never knew you were so slow." He raised his eyebrows and put on a sly expression.  
"We've known it for ages. We just haven't done anything about it." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"The Marauder's Map helped along, of course." Hermione piped up. "But can we talk about this somewhere else? Boy's dorms, five minutes. We'll go up in groups to make sure we're not making it obviouus we're all going somewhere important. Or, rather, to talk about something important."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione." Harry said. "What's with all the precautions? There's nothing harmful in all walking up to the dorm together. Let's just _go_."  
Ginny had a strong sense of deja vu.  
"Hmm, yeah." Amelia agreed with Harry.  
So they all trooped up to the sixth year boy's dorms. Once inside, Amelia spoke up.  
"What, exactly, is the Marauder's Map?" She asked tentatively, looking a bit embarrassed.  
"It's a map that shows us the whole of Hogwarts and all the little people that are walking around in it." Ron said. Ginny, who didn't know of the Marauder's Map before, was mystified.  
Harry pulled the Map out of his pocket, mumbled "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,", and flattened the piece of old parchment onto his bed cover. "Here we go." He said. Harry pointed his wand to a place near the dungeons. "See, Vincent Crabbe is in the Slytherin boys toilets. Wonder how long he's been in there, eh? Haha..."  
The other chuckled along, but toilet humour was obviously not Hermione's thing.  
"_Please_." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can we make a plan? Can we concentrate for one minute? This could mean our entire future!"  
"That's true," Ron said.  
"Now," Ginny said. "Harry- you're the 'chosen one'. Using the term loosely." Ginny added, when Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Hermione- you're smart. Ron- you can assist Hermione." Hermione batted her eyelashes at Ron, who smiled weakly back. "Amelia... you're... you're..."  
"Hmm, I don't know either." Amelia said. "I don't really have much on me, as neither do you. We're just witnesses, and we know most of her secrets. Erm, she's insane. Plus Gin's got the Divinator technique. I've got ... connections."  
"Draco can help." Ginny said. Silence followed.  
"At the moment, Draco is... being followed by Pansy Parkinson. He just slammed the door of his dorm, and Pansy now seems to be throwing a tantrum..." Ron said.  
"Thanks, Ron, we don't need a commentary." Ginny bristled. "Well?"  
"What can he do?" Hermione asked. "Like, what assets does he have in this 'battle'? We need the best of the best. We need annhilation."  
"Sure, Napoleon..." Amelia muttered, and Hermione eyed daggers at her.  
"He can help. We don't need the best, we need someone who's willing _and_ has a good knowledge of spells, hexes, etcetera... we need powerful spells." Harry said. The rest were reminded of when he last met up with Voldemort, and went silent again.  
"Well," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "We can find those out."  
"I'll ask Callista what the spell was that killed her, she was killed by You-know-who, and we can try and find out about it." Ginny said.  
"No, we can't beat an evil force with one of their own tricks, that's not right." Ron corrected. "Sorry, Gin, but why make an Eva Unit in the shape of your enemy if you're planning on fighting them?"  
"Good point, but what's an Eva Unit?"  
"Never mind."  
"Useless chatter!" Amelia shrilled. "We need to get down to business! What are we going to do?" She plucked the Map from the bed, and stared at it. "Alright. Maya Greenword is... in the Forbidden Forest. That'd be right, everyone goes there for some odd reason..."  
Ginny looked around at the map, and sure enough, a small dot labelled 'M. Greenword' was pacing in a clearing in the forest.  
"Shall we just go and get her?" Ron tentatively asked. "I mean, ambush her? She won't have expected us."  
"Ohmygod, she's moving.." Ginny whispered in a frightened voice. "Fast, too."  
They all moved around to see the map, and saw that she was moving at alarming speed.  
"She's used the Nincompetus charm, that makes you run and walk faster than the average highest speed." Hermione said in a flat tone. "It's rather difficult... you have to have... oh, Lords, I can't believe this."  
"What?" Harry asked rudely. "What now?"  
"I think she might be carrying You-know-who with her." Said Hermione, her eyes wide and glassy.  
"Don't be an idiot, Hermione, he was killed last year!" Ginny cried.  
"Yes, he was, wasn't he?" Hermione retorted, her voice loud and sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "But no-one's soul really dies, do they? No, they don't! She must have been at the site when You-know-who was killed, and might have called his soul into her being... we've researched and found out she's a former Death Eater, she has the power to do such a thing!"  
"Ohh..." Amelia gasped.  
"That could have happened..." Harry agreed.  
"Maybe that's why she was driven insane?" Ginny asked, her eyes also wide.  
"Ginny, the _shrine_! Voldemort must have been in the shrine!" Amelia cried. Ron, Hermione and Harry ignored her saying of the name, and asked what the shrine was. "She had a sort of altar dedicated to You-know-who! She ..."  
"Harry, she killed Professor Lupin." Ginny said solemnly, looking at her feet which were dangling over the side of the bed.  
Hermione burst into tears, and Ron put an arm around her. He too looked a bit teary, but sniffed them away. Harry breathed deeply, and spoke.  
"I already know." He said. "Draco told me when he offered his friendship."  
Ginny blinked, and shivered briefly before Ron started talking.  
"You didn't accept it, did you?" He said, and Harry nodded a yes. "So _that's_ why you haven't been calling him 'Malfoy' anymore... I have one question: why did you accept?"  
"Because in order to kill this enitity that resides in the Forbidden Forest at this very moment, sometimes you have to get a clichéd rivalling situation straight." Harry said seriously.  
"Guys... Maya's heading for the portal again..." Amelia stuttered. Hermione wiped her eyes, which were red and puffy, and sat up.  
"We'll get a viewpoint from the Astronomy tower." She said, sniffling a bit. "Shall we go?"  
The rest agreed, and they all sped off without any question from students or teachers who were confused and questioning about Dumbledore's current status. They got to the Astronomy tower, pushing open the door which had a note stuck to it saying 'Back in 5 mins, visiting Divination tower'.  
At the top, they could see the fog was spilling out of the portal again, and the figure was hovering above the light. She was dressed in a long, black cloak which covered her body.  
They saw Maya slowly raise one arm. Time seemed to slow around them, the wind was a slow push against their bodies, and Ginny's hair whipped over her eyes. She brushed it away hastily and focussed her vision. Hermione was sniffling beside her, and Amelia reached for Harry's hand, while he batted hers away. They seemed to be moving faster than everything around them, which was dizzying. When Ginny looked back at Maya, she was gone.  
"Where'd she go?" Ron whispered. "Did she see us?"  
"She Apparated." Hermione said.  
With a slight fizzle that carried along the breeze, Maya materialized back on the grounds. She had her wand with her, and her dangerous, violet eyes lit up as she spoke.  
"Harry Potter!" She called, her misty voice echoing in itself. "Harry Potter! Come out!"  
Harry blinked at her. As if she seemed to notice, her shadow wavered, and she disappeared for another second. She reappeared then, her back to the Astronomy tower, though only a few feet from it. The group immediately dropped behind the stone wall put there to make sure people don't fall over the edge, their eyes just peeping over the top.  
Maya flew to the opposite side of the placade, and and floated there. Her scratchy and echoey voice spoke again.  
"I am waiting for you, martyr! Harry Potter, to this I dedicate... _thee_!" She screeched, anger consuming her and showing in her eyes as they started to darken. "Take this!" She shoved her hands forward, her fingers bent around her wand, which was vibrating furiously. A complex spell was about to take place.  
Harry, up at the Astronomy tower, watched as she spun a bright red crucifix where the portal was. It was tall, almost taller than the castle, and was very daunting. He was afraid.  
"I will nail you to this cross personally, Potter! For disabling the Dark Lord's chance to strike!" She turned around and faced the Astronomy tower, where they were still hiding. "_I know where you are!_"  
  
"Oh, Albus..." Professor McGonagall wept, next to Professor Dumbledore's bed. Since she last reported to the school, he had fallen unconscious. Now, he was in a coma. "Can you hear me?"  
"I think he can, Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said gently, putting a hand on the Professor's shoulder. "People in comas can usually hear what's around them, but don't realise what it is. He's in a dormant state now."  
"So, it's my duty to... to alert the school. They have a right to know." Professor McGonagall looked up at Madam Pomfrey. "How do you think they'll react?"  
"I've had to tell people of their injuries, and in some cases, I've even had to tell someone that they were going to die." She swallowed. "I think you'll be able to tell the school of this. He isn't dead."  
"But he is ... unconscious?"  
"Yes. He is, but in a different, more dangerous, sort of way."  
"Then the students will keep believing that he is just that." Her faced turned strong. "I won't have them worrying about him. They need to carry on with their subjects. And this weather... it's terrible. I'm--" She stopped mid-sentence and looked out of the window. "The fog's back! Damn it to the seven hells, it's back!"  
"Ohh..." Madam Pomfrey gasped. "How can it be? Why can't Snape or Flitwick fix this? No-one supposed to have power over the weather, fog or mist _never_ comes in May... someone must be controlling it..."  
"But why?" Professor McGonagall asked desperately, and as she finished the last word, it dragged along the room. She tried to lift up her hand, and it took her about five minutes to do so. Someone had issued a slow-motion charm on them.  
Madam Pomfrey looked helplessly down at Professor McGonagall, and said one word that took forever to hear. "How?"  
  
-To be continued (but not for long!)-  
  
[-Page-][1]  
  
Author's Note:  
Here we go, another chapter. The end is nigh... still! Be on the watch! Erm.. sorry about the small gory bit in there. And sorry if anyone gets offended about the crucifix bit. Umm, yes. I've got lotsa homework, so the next part might be a bit slow on coming. One, being that it's the most important part in the series (well, I think...) and two, that I'll have to edit it to make it perfect, cause I'll probably be annoyed at myself if it isn't. ^_^ Soo, that's me. What did you think of this? Hope you all liked it... and yes, the title was a bit weird. Oh well. Please review!

   [1]: http://ouchies.cjb.net/



	9. The Time is for Roses (version 1...)

My Crystal Tokyo - The Time is for Roses

**The Time is for Roses**

  
  
Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Amelia squatted, hidden, behind the outer wall of the Astronomy Tower, watching the second most evil and powerful entity in the world at that very moment. A large, red crucifix was standing right next to the tower, and was directed at Harry.  
"I don't like this very much..." He whispered, looking at the others meaningfully.  
"Neither," Amelia said. And at that very moment, her eyes turned wide and glassy, and she spoke in a weird, almost robotic voice. "I know what to do. I'll be going."  
"Let me come too-" Hermione started, but Amelia poked her in the shoulder.  
"I can go by myself." She said, and stood up. Ginny winced, and was sure that Maya Greenword (who was circling the red crucifix at the moment) would see her and kill her in an instant. "See you guys later." And she dropped herself down the ladder that led to the landing that they were on at the moment. As soon as she left, Ginny immediately felt vunerable.  
Since the start of the 'evil Maya Greenword' fiasco, she had been feeling more tense and stressed out than ever before. The last fifteen minutes they had spent hidden up at the top of the Astronomy Tower was hell for her, but it must have been worse for Harry, being told that someone wanted to nail him to a cross. Ginny wished, like she had a few weeks ago, but more this time, that Draco was up here with them. He must have seen the crucifix that was erected in the middle of the grounds. Maybe he was looking for her right now? Maybe Amelia was going to look for him? What if he was put into slow motion as well as everyone else? But asking 'what if's and 'maybe's was useless. They had to take action. Ginny's face grew stern and concentrated.  
"Look, we have to get this into action." She said, in such an angry tone that surprised even her. "Hermione, Ron, go to the library, even the Restricted Section, it doesn't matter. Find a powerful spell, and jot down how to do it. Now." They flinched at her voice, and hobbled off, their backs hunched so they wouldn't be seen over the wall. "Harry..." Ginny said, but didn't finish.  
"I know what to do." He nodded. "Maybe this time it'll be different, though, since I've got an accomplice with me." He smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "We'll be okay."  
Ginny's lip trembled. "I hope so." She said, whilst a tear welled in her eye and slipped down her cheek. This was a sudden change of heart, and Ginny was yet again surprised at herself. She was too wound up. Harry brushed the tear away and spoke in a hushed voice.  
"Gin..."  
A clunking sound from behind them made Harry jump, and Ginny wheel around. Draco was scooting his way towards them, on his hands and knees. He looked at Harry a bit suspiciously, but nevertheless, nodded to him in a greeting.  
"You're not...?" Ginny warbled, wiping her eyes and moving to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they hugged each other.  
"No, I'm not affected by the slow-motion charm. Neither are you guys, I see... what're you doing up here?" He asked, looking at Harry in particular, as if bursting to say something offensive, but holding the words in.  
"The rest were up here, but they went." Ginny said, quietly, into Draco's neck. "Oh, and keep your voice down... she," She pointed at the powerful-looking Maya Greenword, who was still circling the crucifix, chanting unheard words. "Might hear you."  
"Oh. Cool." Draco said. "How're you going?" He asked towards Harry.  
"Er, fine." Harry wasn't yet quite used to his and Draco's friendship, though their tempers sparked against each others' every odd minute, they had found a good friendship in each other, even though they had been rivals since first year. It seemed like a hundred years ago when they had first met.  
"Alright, even though this bitch of a woman just proclaimed to the whole of Hogwarts that she wants to nail me to that cross over there." He looked to his knees. "Quite shocking. I wish she'd sod off."  
"Ouch," Draco said. "That's gotta sting. Anything I can do?"  
"Stay with us," Ginny said, looking into his eyes. Harry looked around the other way and pretended to be busy watching Maya still swivelling around her gigantic cross. "We're waiting until Ron and Hermione find a powerful enough spell, at least, I think we are."  
"Where did Amelia go?" Draco asked, his eyes darkening.  
"We dunno, she just left..." Harry said.  
"I thought she went to find you." Ginny added.  
"Nah, I saw her running down the corridor as I was coming up here to find you, I tried to stop her, but she pushed me into the wal. Really hard, too." He rubbed his lower back. "I figured if she's in such a bad mood, I may as well not talk to her." Draco said, sounding a bit arrogant.  
"Hmm," Harry mumbled. "Should we act now?"  
"I dunno..." Draco said. "it might be wise, but then again, you never know. This psycho could be able to read thoughts."  
Ginny shivered. She wondered if there was any way of tracking what level her power was. Hermione and Ron should have found out and jotted it down by now.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Don't pull that one! Look for ones on evil entities! Dark powers! Ugh..." She put a hand to her forehead, and felt dizzy. Hermione wasn't usually this frantic.  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your knickers on..." Ron said hurriedly, pulling a random book from the Reestricted Section. A slow-motion Madam Pince was yelling at them, but they couldn't hear her words because she was talking too slow, so they just ignored her. "Ooh, what about this one?" He picked one up, entitled 'Yep, That Monster's Evil. What Should We Do??'. "You _could_ help, you know..."  
"I _am_ helping, you idiot! Mentorism!" She yelled, to which Ron frowned.  
"You could help with the books, if you can..." He snapped.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Listen, Hermione, we're just fighting because we're under stress. Can we _please_ just find a curse and be done with it? Ginny and Harry are up in the tower, and I don't really trust them to take action." He said, with a reasonable tone.  
"Good idea. I'm sorry." Hermione said.  
"That's alright. Now, let's have a look at these books, shall we?"  
  
"Eureka!" Ron shouted, jumping up and brandishing a book in his hand. "I've got it!"  
"...Archemedes..." Hermione mumbled.  
"No, a book!" He shouted again. "'Top Ten Curses To Kill An Evil Entity'!! Whoohoo!"  
"Ohh..." Hermione's eyes turned bright, and she whipped the book from his hand. "Hmm... Paleficius curse... Avada Ke-- Ron! Avada Kedrava!"  
"Ow." Ron said, wiping his nose, where it had started to bleed. "Be careful, would you?"  
"It's that powerful..." Hermione said. "I didn't even point my wand at you. But, d'you think Harry'll mind that we're using The Spell?"  
"Yeah, he might, actually. Just pinch the book and let's go up to the Astronomy Tower. Does it have instuctions on how to do the spells?" Ron asked.  
"Yep... ouch, any kid in this school could be able to learn how to do The Spell, then. I'll have to talk to Madam Pince about that one." Hermione complained as they rushed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Is it just me, or are we sitting ducks out here?" Draco asked, with a bossy tone in his voice. "She could hit us at any moment."  
"Thanks a lot, Einstein. Ron and Hermione'll be here in a sec." Harry said. "Then, and only then, we'll be able to act."  
"I bet you were a war general in your past life..." Ginny muttered.  
"I heard that." Harry snapped.  
"Good." Ginny said defiantly as Draco looked helplessly from one to the other.  
"I remember an old show called Red Dwarf, where this guy Arnold Rimmer got told he was one of Alexander the Great's chief eunuchs in his past life. I never thought about Alexander the Great in the same way again." Draco said, during a poisonous silence.  
Soon thereafter, Ron and Hermione came to the top of the tower, with one book.  
"'Top Ten Curses To Kill An Evil Entity'." Hermione panted. She then explained that they had ran all the way to the Tower.  
"Cool." Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
Ginny opened the book carefully. "Hmm, let's see the index. They have different curses for different types of evil entities..."  
"Groundwalkers, Firebreathers, Airborne, and Swimmers. Weird, eh?" Ron said. "I guess ours is Airborne."  
"Hmm, yeah." Hermione agreed. "Go to that page; page 34."  
"Hokaay..." Harry breathed, frowning at the page. "We have... Avada Ke-"  
"Erm, please, no. Don't say it out aloud." Ron said, with plead in his voice.  
"Alrighty, then we have Dracosalutatious." Harry said, to which Draco looked proud of, because his name was in the spell. "And some other name I can't pronounce."  
"Car-te-or-tyn-ra-ius. Carte Ortynraius." Hermione corrected.  
"I hate to say this, but I'm going for ... Av Ked." Harry said, remembering Ron's displeasure at the name of the spell.  
"I suppose that'll finish her off." Draco agreed, to which Ginny nodded in agreement.  
Hermione shrugged.  
"I suppose..." Ron said. "But just point your wand at the person directly, please..."  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, who's the one who's going to do it?" Ginny asked. "And where in the hell did Mill go??"  
"Surely we won't go to Azkaban for killing someone _evil_ with an Unforgivable Curse. We might even be honoured." Draco said reasonably, shrugging his shoulders.  
"You never know." Hermione added thoughtfully. "There could be a loophole in the bilaws."  
"True." Ginny said, nodding towards Ron. "Dad's broken plenty of those. Self-writing books, wobbly wands, flying cars... claimed they were all tests, and if he didn't use them against people"  
"That's beside the point." Ron butted in, offering no apology. "We need to choose a backup one, just in case the main one doesn't work. In many cases the enemy may deflect an attack..."  
"Okay, he's either been playing too much Pokemon, or been listening to Hermione too much." Harry interjected, to which Ginny giggled at.  
"What the hell is Pokemon? Are you all insane? Can we keep to the task at hand?" Ron asked, with desperation in his voice.  
Hermione nodded in agreement, and spoke. "I've been watching her for some time, and from what I've seen, she seems pretty repetitive. Just look at the cow, circling that malicious cross like some weird psycho." They all looked over to her, and Hermione spoke again. "Oh, wait, she is a psycho. My mistake."  
"Are we going to do Avada Kedrava or what?" Draco asked angrily, obviously impatient. "I want her to stop this damned spell, and I want her to be gone. We had such a peaceful year, everything just has to happen while the exams are about to take place. I need to study, dammit..."  
"Draco..." Ginny almost whispered, taking a hold of his arm. He quietened down, and looked at her.  
"DOMINUS SALUTAT SERVUM." Maya roared suddenly, making them jump. Her voice was illuminated on the wind, and echoed in itself, whilst being very loud also. "SERVUS SALUTAT DOMINUM."  
Dirty, brown corpses rose from the ground. Ginny realised Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Crouch's son, and many other supporters of Voldemort who were executed in Azkaban. They all bowed down to Maya, and started chanting 'servus salutat dominum', like their master.  
"Er- do you want me to contact..." Ginny swallowed the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Grandma?"  
"What?" Ron swung around. "Our Grandma?"  
"Yes." Ginny nodded sincerely.  
"If you think it'll help..." And he sniffed down tears of sadness as well. All of the Weasley family missed their grandmother very much.  
Ginny immediately put her hands to her forehead, and focussed on contacting Anastasia Weasley, repeating the required minds over and over in her head. Once she heard the bell sound in her mind, she reached out towards the soul she was trying to contact, with tears welled in her eyes.  
"Grandma?" Ginny asked, her inner voice shaky yet confident.  
"Ginny?" An elderly, feminine voice replied. "Ginny!" She repeated, as if confirming. "How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time..."  
Ginny burst into tears, and felt an arm shift around her shoulder. "H-hello..."  
"Oh, don't cry, your friends are looking at you." Ginny felt, rather than saw, her grandmother's smile. "Are you wanting advice on how to tarnish Ms. Greenword?"  
"Yes, Grandma." Ginny said. "We're thinking of Avada Kedrava, but..."  
"Don't worry. Ronny and Hermione'll stay at the top of the tower. Harry's parents will be protecting him. I'll be protecting you. We'll do the spells."  
Ginny stifled another sob, which came out in a hiccup. "Protecting us with what? A force field? How will you help? What spell are you using?" Questions tumbled out of her mind like a waterfall spilling water. Ginny felt a barrier closing around her psychic field. "We don't have much time to talk... I'm losing the psychic connection..."  
"One, everyone in the Temple is rooting for you. Two, we'll be protecting you with a kind of makeshift shield. Three, we use our inner psychi, not spells, we are not allowed to use aggressive spells up here. Four, tell everyone to stay calm. Five, I love you." And as the connection snapped in two, Ginny could do nothing but wipe her eyes and feel the ripping of the psychic cables in her mind. There was silence on the other end of the line.  
"Are you alright?" Draco's voice in a caring tone asked, leaning over.  
"Fine." Was her reply, as he kissed her cheek and worried some more. "She told us to get to action. Ron-" She pointed at him and Hermione. "You two stay up here, away from danger. Call it Skyward intervention. Me and Harry're going down there."  
Harry looked around. "We are?"  
"Yes." Ginny's choky, strong voice replied.  
"What about me?"  
Draco's question reverberated around each of the other teenagers, sitting in a circle now.  
"You can come with me." Ginny said. "Grandma'd let you come, afterall, you are my..." She coughed, not wanting to say the obvious word. "She'll happily accommodate you, I'm sure. And you're of good use, too, cause you've got good Dark senses." Ginny smiled at him, to which he smiled back.  
"Come on, let's go." Harry said, his voice slightly shaky.  
"Yep." Ginny said.  
"Alrighty then." Draco got a hold of Ginny's hand, and squeezed.  
"Break a leg, you guys!" Ron said. Hermione nodded, looking very pale and nervous.  
"Wait, can I have a word with Ginny for one second?" Draco asked, while the rest looked at him as if he was insane. "In private?"  
"Sure." Harry and Ron said, both annoyed and very edgy.  
Once they were out of earshot, Draco turned to Ginny, and flicked a strand of hair out of his eye. "Erm, Gin."  
"Yes?" She asked, with a weak smile.  
"My ginger-haired friend, you look very nervous." He said it with unnecessary care, yet it still sounded like a half-insult.  
"Well, I am, considering the circumstances..." She tamed her hair by pushing it behind her ears. "You look quite calm. Except your voice is kind of shaky."  
"Thanks." He said dryly. "Anyway, I'd like you to have this." He plucked something from his pocket, and produced a small golden trinket, in an obsure shape, almost like a maple leaf. "It's meant to be on a necklace chain, but I keep it in my pocket. It's always given me good luck."  
"But you're going down there too, you need it just as much as I do--" Ginny argued, but Draco interjected.  
"Just take it, Gin. With my promise that as soon as we get out of school, I am _so_ asking for your hand in marriage." Draco grinned slyly.  
"What the...?" Ginny smiled too, but also thought that Draco was slightly overdoing it. It was a nice gesture nonetheless, and they joined together, kissing lovingly.  
"Get a room, you two." Ron called from over the other side of the tower. They reluctantly parted.  
Draco chuckled. "Shut up, Ronnikins."  
"Hey, Ronny is tolerable but never, _ever_ call me Ronnikins." He waggled a finger at them.  
"Do you think we'd better be going?" Ginny asked Draco innocently, her voice shaking.  
"I suppose." He said, his voice also wavering, but he lifted his chin high in the air, held out his arm for Ginny to hold, and spoke. "Let us go and beateth this bitcheth, Ginny my dear." He said, putting on the voice of a 17th century English nobleman.  
"Thou art brave, Sir Draco!" Ginny giggled, feeling sick and trying not to worry about it. Hermione laughed, a short and forced sound. Harry, standing near the wall of the Tower laughed also, except his was natural.  
"Let's eat this enchilada." He said.  
Draco and Ginny nodded. As if they were thinking the same thing, the three of them hopped onto the Tower wall, and stepped off.  
Hermione and Ron's startled voices were drowned by the rushing wind past their faces, whistling past their ears, whipping at their raven coloured robes, and the exhilaration of the ground become nearer and nearer. As soon as they were around two metres from the ground, they slowed down, and all stood safely on the ground, feeling a bit dizzy, but certainly awake. Draco hit the ground harder than Ginny and Harry, and his feet and spine were jolted, but he continued with them on their quest - to pursue Maya Greenword and cut off her life supply.  
They approached the crucifix. She floated down towards them, her eyes glinting, mercilessly hollow and staring at the three students who dared to challenge her. She spoke, her voice much quieter than it was before.  
"Children, children. Ginny Weasley, aged fifteen. Draco Malfoy, aged sixteen. And ... Harry Potter, aged sixteen also. Potter... Potter... Potter..."  
They said nothing.  
"Potter... Harry, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. You... you..."  
They said nothing.  
"You... anger me so. You deserve no such place in the Dark circle that is earth."  
They said nothing, but Harry glared at her, his green eyes blazing with hatred.  
"How glad my master was to slaughter your parents. How glad I will be to slaughter you."  
They were still, silent. A quiet premonition flickered across Ginny's mind, but went unnoticed.  
"Why do you despise me so?" Maya asked, her voice suddenly innocent and child-like.  
"Guess." Harry's one word burnt through the air like a hot poker.  
"Why, because you're ... afraid of me? Because ... I am more powerful than thee? Because I can kill you in one second? Oh no, it couldn't be that. Of course not. Draco Malfoy!" Her voice now changed, to a silky, seductive tone. "My, my, you're a handsome one."  
"Thank-you." He spat, a harsh voice full of malevolence.  
"What initially made you change from Dark to Light, eh, boy?" No answer. She looked to Ginny. "Virginia Weasley."  
Ginny refused to speak, though looked Maya straight in the face.  
"I've heard something about you. Was that you and your golden-haired friend, at my house? I saw you. I heard you. I sensed you. I knew you were there. You foolish girl. You never took the required precautions when approaching an entity more powerful then thyself. Insolent. Stupid. Fool."  
Ginny glared at her, and when she felt an intense burning of hatred simmering inside her chest, a bright light engulfed her. Harry, beside her, was also engulfed in light, although Draco was not. He looked shocked, annoyed, but most of all vulnerable. Maya didn't seem to notice.  
"High Light of the Sky!" Ginny felt herself saying. "Condemn the guilty follower... OBSCURUM PER OBSCURUS!"  
Two lights beamed from Harry and Ginny's chests, and hit Maya square in the stomach. The crucifix vanished, and she dropped to the ground, her limp body flopping over.  
  
"What's that weird light?" Ron asked.  
"They're being protected..." Hermione mumbled.  
There was a tapping noise behind them, but they both ignored it. Hermione sighed, but something in the corner of her eye made her look around.  
"RON!!" She screeched, and he moved at just the last minute, when a blurred figure lunged at him with a glinting, silver stiletto knife.  
"Jesus Christ..." He yelled. Then, they both realised who the person was.  
"AMELIA!!" Hermione screeched again, putting a hand in front of her mouth.  
"That's right ... hehe ... I'm going to kill you ... hehe ... hehe ..." Her eyes were dead and troll-like, her words were slurred and in a quite different tone and voice to her own.  
"My God, she's been possessed." Hermione said, with a matronly, nurse-y tone. "Ron, get out of the way! Run!"  
They both raced out of the Tower, Amelia close on their heels.  
"When she wakes up, there's going to be hell to pay..." Ron grunted as they ran, fast down a corridor whilst students were still fleeing, very slowly, to their common rooms in fear of the giant crucifix and evil entity outside.  
"Hehe ... run, imbeciles, run... hehe ..." She said, calmly, although she was running full-out.  
To their surprise, they ran straight into the main doors, leading outside, and opened them. They went through, and closed them. They heard a thump. Amelia had run into the door, but didn't seem to give up.  
"What's that ... banging noise?" Hermione panted.  
A knife, a bigger, longer and more stronger looking one than the previous stiletto stabbed its way through the door.  
"There's your answer..." Ron said.  
"Listen, there's nothing we can do about this Amelia situation so we're just going to have to run around and wait until either Maya gets killed and she returns to normal, or until she dies. We can't undo the possession." Hermione said matter-of-factly, although very fast.  
"Alright, let's keep going then." Ron said, and he pulled her by the hand. As the door creaked open and Amelia sprinted out, they ran down the path, both hoping that Harry, Ginny and Draco would hurry.  
  
Ginny half-smiled, light pouring down onto her. The sky was quickly darkening, and brilliant, blood-red shades spread across the span above them.  
"D'you think we finished her off?" Draco muttered warily.  
She groaned and rolled over from where she was lying on the ground.  
Ginny fingered the lucky golden trinket in her pocket. "Well, the cross's gone, that's a good sign."  
"Let's have a look, we haven't got anything to lose." Harry said.  
They walked to her, and looked down at the half-dead figure sprawled on the grass, her arms and legs akimbo. Ginny squinted at her face. It looked familiar. Dark, violent eyes... stringy, blonde hair... she looked a lot like Amelia, though older and more rough-looking. Plus the horrible scars that covered her body, as much as they could see at the moment.  
"Ginny, child..." She coughed, her voice ragged and intense. "Grant this dying woman her last wish."  
The three looked at each other warily. Ginny's judgemental system got the better of her.  
"Yes...?" She asked in a fragile voice.  
"Come here." Maya whispered, looking as if she were in immense, abnormal pain. "Come here." She repeated.  
Ginny bobbed down, still keeping her distance from Maya.  
"I want to tell you something." Another cough, another pained expression.  
"What?" Ginny asked in a soft and compassionate voice, leaning forward so she could hear properly.  
"Big mistake." Maya hissed, and flicked her wand out from her sleeve, then pointed it at Harry with a flourish. "AVADA KEDRAVA!"  
Ginny's eyes grew wide with fear and shock as the rushing bolt of torture and death flew from the wand. It hit Harry, but rebounded off the light and hit Draco instead.  
"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, running to him.  
"G-g-g-" Was his only reply. He smiled weakly at her, before his eyes closed and his body went limp.  
Ginny choked back a sob, and lay her head on his chest. No heartbeat.  
"Draco..." She said again, tears welling in her eyes, and threatening to spill out. Before she stood up, she planted a soft kiss on his deathly pale forehead.  
She walked calmly to Maya Greenword, who was still lying on the ground, smiling maliciously, though annoyed that she hadn't killed Harry.  
"Damn it, it hit the wrong boy." She said silkily. "Too bad."  
"You evil, insane bitch." Ginny said with gritted teeth. She took her wand and poked it to Maya's neck, right on top of her main artery.  
"Kill me." Maya said simply. "Go ahead, rid the world of an--"  
"My pleasure." Ginny said ferociously. "Crucio!"  
Maya curled into the foetal position, and shuddered with the pain of lingering upon slow, painful death and whispered three words. "Omnis... Cubis... Veneratio..."  
Almost instantly, all the punished Death Eaters lingering around the place were drawn into her. Ginny's attention focused on one in particular - Amelia, her body thrashing against being pulled into Maya. She saw Ginny and spoke.  
"Ginny- understand this- I was under a coercion! I didn't mean to do anything- Ginnyyyy!" And she was pulled into Maya's body, which promptly dimmed, and exploded with a giant mushroom cloud.  
Ron and Hermione ran to Harry, who was just standing in the folds of the dark, thick smoke, thankful that there was no more evil entity plaguing Hogwarts.  
Ginny sped to Draco's body, and flopped down beside it. She took a hold of his hand for the last time. Hermione walked to Ginny.  
"After being my enemy for six years, Gin, he was kind when he wanted to be. Honour his memory." Hermione's voice wavered with on-coming tears, but she held them where they started, and put on an act of defiancy. "Gin, you probably feel really anguished right now. Do you want us to go and get Professor..."  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Weasley! ... Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall barked.  
They had forgotten that the slow-motion charm had perished along with Maya Greenword.  
"Professor!" Hermione ran to Professor McGonagall and flung her arms around her. "I'm so happy you're here... Draco's..."  
"Oh my Lord..." Professor McGonagall saw Ginny huddled next to Draco's body. "Albus! Severus!"  
Professors Dumbledore and Snape rushed down the path to where the battle had been. The smoke had cleared, and the wildlife looked healthier than ever now that Maya had gone.  
"Draco!" Professor Snape called, seeing him lying on the ground. "Oh my God, what's happened?" He flicked his greasy hair out of his eyes.  
"We killed Maya Greenword." Harry said, simply.  
"I remember her," Professor Dumbledore said absentmindedly. "Always shivering, even in Summer."  
"Professor Dumbledore! You're _alive_!" Hermione let go of Professor McGonagall and attached herself to Professor Dumbledore.  
"I certainly am." He said, chuckling, but then looked seriously at everyone else. "What's happened here?"  
"We killed Maya Greenword." Harry said for the second time.  
"She was trying to take over Hogwarts in the name of You-know-who." Ginny explained shakily, in a small voice.  
"But we killed her, and Draco was caught up in the accident..." Harry said.  
Ginny wiped her eyes, which had started to leak tears of pain and nostalgia.  
"Maya aimed for me with the Avada Kedrava spell, but it rebounded off our shields, and it hit him instead." Harry said slowly.  
"Why wasn't Draco protected by this so-called 'shield'? Hmm? I think this was a plot..." Professor Snape accused in a venomous voice.  
"It was nothing of the sort, Severus." Professor Dumbledore told him. "I think you should all go to Madam Pomfrey. You all need some rest. We'll take care of this situation."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked up to the infirmary together, but Ginny refused to let go of Draco.  
"Ginny," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "You have to go to Madam Pomfrey. There will be time for formal goodbyes later. In the meantime, here's a tissue."  
Ginny took the tissue, wiped her eyes, and let go of Draco's cold, limp hand. She nodded at Professor Dumbledore and walked slowly to the infirmary, crying the whole distance.  
  
"We are gathered here today in kindred spirits to honour the memory of a good student, friend, son, and family member." The priest said in a solemn tone.  
Ginny didn't listen to the rest of what he said. She wished Draco was still alive. But there was no known way in the wizarding world to bring back the dead, so she would just have to do with the happy memories of them being together. The park, running into him in the corridor, walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when she was drunk after Professor Dumbledore's birthday party and they kissed for the first time, walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, watching him walk away at Platform Nine and Three Quarters... they were all dear to her. And now he was gone. It seemed like a surreal world.  
It all seemed so dream-like.  
  


"Ginny...?" Soft breezes on wildflower-filled fields... "Ginny?" A waterfall spilling into an elegant lake. "Ginny!"  


  
Ginny blinked. Her vision was fuzzy. She blinked again, and everything became clearer. She stared at the ceiling of her room.  
"You're awake!" Mrs. Weasley cried, flinging her arms around Ginny's neck.  
Ginny promptly burst into tears.  
"Oh, you're awake, it's okay, don't cry..." Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her head.  
"No, it's not that, Mum, it's just..." She sobbed, fat tears trickling down her face like there was no tomorrow. It was _all_ a dream... going to Diagon Alley... Ron and Hermione... Quidditch... Amelia Gainsborough... letters... Draco's kindness... the funeral... Maya Greenword...  
"You've been unconscious, sweetie." Mr. Weasley explained. "For three weeks. We thought you'd never wake up, but..."  
"Have I missed school?!" She sat up in bed, too fast it seemed, because her head swam, and she had to lie back down again.  
"Only one week." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ron, Fred and George are all at school."  
"And Harry and Hermione and Draco?"  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy? Is he a friend of yours?" Mr. Weasley was puzzled, though still raised an eyebrow at the young Malfoy's name.  
"In a sense." Ginny replied, smiling weakly.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
The end! I can't believe it! There was another ending, but I didn't like it that much, so I scrapped that one and now I'm using this one instead. I went through this with my friend Ecila (check out her stories) on the phone, and we were both practically in tears! Aww! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the series, and have a happy Easter too! (Lotsa yummy choccy eggs... whoooo...) I'm starting a new stand-along story, watch out for that one too... and another series... *sigh*, I love writing.  
[My webpage][1]  
  


   [1]: http://ouchies.cjb.net/



	10. The Time is for Roses (version 2... come...

My Crystal Tokyo - The Time is for Roses

**The Time is for Roses**

  
  
Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Amelia squatted, hidden, behind the outer wall of the Astronomy Tower, watching the second most evil and powerful entity in the world at that very moment. A large, red crucifix was standing right next to the tower, and was directed at Harry.  
"I don't like this very much..." He whispered, looking at the others meaningfully.  
"Neither," Amelia said. And at that very moment, her eyes turned wide and glassy, and she spoke in a weird, almost robotic voice. "I know what to do. I'll be going."  
"Let me come too-" Hermione started, but Amelia poked her in the shoulder.  
"I can go by myself." She said, and stood up. Ginny winced, and was sure that Maya Greenword (who was circling the red crucifix at the moment) would see her and kill her in an instant. "See you guys later." And she dropped herself down the ladder that led to the landing that they were on at the moment. As soon as she left, Ginny immediately felt vunerable.  
Since the start of the 'evil Maya Greenword' fiasco, she had been feeling more tense and stressed out than ever before. The last fifteen minutes they had spent hidden up at the top of the Astronomy Tower was hell for her, but it must have been worse for Harry, being told that someone wanted to nail him to a cross. Ginny wished, like she had a few weeks ago, but more this time, that Draco was up here with them. He must have seen the crucifix that was erected in the middle of the grounds. Maybe he was looking for her right now? Maybe Amelia was going to look for him? What if he was put into slow motion as well as everyone else? But asking 'what if's and 'maybe's was useless. They had to take action. Ginny's face grew stern and concentrated.  
"Look, we have to get this into action." She said, in such an angry tone that surprised even her. "Hermione, Ron, go to the library, even the Restricted Section, it doesn't matter. Find a powerful spell, and jot down how to do it. Now." They flinched at her voice, and hobbled off, their backs hunched so they wouldn't be seen over the wall. "Harry..." Ginny said, but didn't finish.  
"I know what to do." He nodded. "Maybe this time it'll be different, though, since I've got an accomplice with me." He smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "We'll be okay."  
Ginny's lip trembled. "I hope so." She said, whilst a tear welled in her eye and slipped down her cheek. This was a sudden change of heart, and Ginny was yet again surprised at herself. She was too wound up. Harry brushed the tear away and spoke in a hushed voice.  
"Gin..."  
A clunking sound from behind them made Harry jump, and Ginny wheel around. Draco was scooting his way towards them, on his hands and knees. He looked at Harry a bit suspiciously, but nevertheless, nodded to him in a greeting.  
"You're not...?" Ginny warbled, wiping her eyes and moving to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they hugged each other.  
"No, I'm not affected by the slow-motion charm. Neither are you guys, I see... what're you doing up here?" He asked, looking at Harry in particular, as if bursting to say something offensive, but holding the words in.  
"The rest were up here, but they went." Ginny said, quietly, into Draco's neck. "Oh, and keep your voice down... she," She pointed at the powerful-looking Maya Greenword, who was still circling the crucifix, chanting unheard words. "Might hear you."  
"Oh. Cool." Draco said. "How're you going?" He asked towards Harry.  
"Er, fine." Harry wasn't yet quite used to his and Draco's friendship, though their tempers sparked against each others' every odd minute, they had found a good friendship in each other, even though they had been rivals since first year. It seemed like a hundred years ago when they had first met.  
"Alright, even though this bitch of a woman just proclaimed to the whole of Hogwarts that she wants to nail me to that cross over there." He looked to his knees. "Quite shocking. I wish she'd sod off."  
"Ouch," Draco said. "That's gotta sting. Anything I can do?"  
"Stay with us," Ginny said, looking into his eyes. Harry looked around the other way and pretended to be busy watching Maya still swivelling around her gigantic cross. "We're waiting until Ron and Hermione find a powerful enough spell, at least, I think we are."  
"Where did Amelia go?" Draco asked, his eyes darkening.  
"We dunno, she just left..." Harry said.  
"I thought she went to find you." Ginny added.  
"Nah, I saw her running down the corridor as I was coming up here to find you, I tried to stop her, but she pushed me into the wal. Really hard, too." He rubbed his lower back. "I figured if she's in such a bad mood, I may as well not talk to her." Draco said, sounding a bit arrogant.  
"Hmm," Harry mumbled. "Should we act now?"  
"I dunno..." Draco said. "it might be wise, but then again, you never know. This psycho could be able to read thoughts."  
Ginny shivered. She wondered if there was any way of tracking what level her power was. Hermione and Ron should have found out and jotted it down by now.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Don't pull that one! Look for ones on evil entities! Dark powers! Ugh..." She put a hand to her forehead, and felt dizzy. Hermione wasn't usually this frantic.  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your knickers on..." Ron said hurriedly, pulling a random book from the Reestricted Section. A slow-motion Madam Pince was yelling at them, but they couldn't hear her words because she was talking too slow, so they just ignored her. "Ooh, what about this one?" He picked one up, entitled 'Yep, That Monster's Evil. What Should We Do??'. "You _could_ help, you know..."  
"I _am_ helping, you idiot! Mentorism!" She yelled, to which Ron frowned.  
"You could help with the books, if you can..." He snapped.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Listen, Hermione, we're just fighting because we're under stress. Can we _please_ just find a curse and be done with it? Ginny and Harry are up in the tower, and I don't really trust them to take action." He said, with a reasonable tone.  
"Good idea. I'm sorry." Hermione said.  
"That's alright. Now, let's have a look at these books, shall we?"  
  
"Eureka!" Ron shouted, jumping up and brandishing a book in his hand. "I've got it!"  
"...Archemedes..." Hermione mumbled.  
"No, a book!" He shouted again. "'Top Ten Curses To Kill An Evil Entity'!! Whoohoo!"  
"Ohh..." Hermione's eyes turned bright, and she whipped the book from his hand. "Hmm... Paleficius curse... Avada Ke-- Ron! Avada Kedrava!"  
"Ow." Ron said, wiping his nose, where it had started to bleed. "Be careful, would you?"  
"It's that powerful..." Hermione said. "I didn't even point my wand at you. But, d'you think Harry'll mind that we're using The Spell?"  
"Yeah, he might, actually. Just pinch the book and let's go up to the Astronomy Tower. Does it have instuctions on how to do the spells?" Ron asked.  
"Yep... ouch, any kid in this school could be able to learn how to do The Spell, then. I'll have to talk to Madam Pince about that one." Hermione complained as they rushed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Is it just me, or are we sitting ducks out here?" Draco asked, with a bossy tone in his voice. "She could hit us at any moment."  
"Thanks a lot, Einstein. Ron and Hermione'll be here in a sec." Harry said. "Then, and only then, we'll be able to act."  
"I bet you were a war general in your past life..." Ginny muttered.  
"I heard that." Harry snapped.  
"Good." Ginny said defiantly as Draco looked helplessly from one to the other.  
"I remember an old show called Red Dwarf, where this guy Arnold Rimmer got told he was one of Alexander the Great's chief eunuchs in his past life. I never thought about Alexander the Great in the same way again." Draco said, during a poisonous silence.  
Soon thereafter, Ron and Hermione came to the top of the tower, with one book.  
"'Top Ten Curses To Kill An Evil Entity'." Hermione panted. She then explained that they had ran all the way to the Tower.  
"Cool." Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
Ginny opened the book carefully. "Hmm, let's see the index. They have different curses for different types of evil entities..."  
"Groundwalkers, Firebreathers, Airborne, and Swimmers. Weird, eh?" Ron said. "I guess ours is Airborne."  
"Hmm, yeah." Hermione agreed. "Go to that page; page 34."  
"Hokaay..." Harry breathed, frowning at the page. "We have... Avada Ke-"  
"Erm, please, no. Don't say it out aloud." Ron said, with plead in his voice.  
"Alrighty, then we have Dracosalutatious." Harry said, to which Draco looked proud of, because his name was in the spell. "And some other name I can't pronounce."  
"Car-te-or-tyn-ra-ius. Carte Ortynraius." Hermione corrected.  
"I hate to say this, but I'm going for ... Av Ked." Harry said, remembering Ron's displeasure at the name of the spell.  
"I suppose that'll finish her off." Draco agreed, to which Ginny nodded in agreement.  
Hermione shrugged.  
"I suppose..." Ron said. "But just point your wand at the person directly, please..."  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, who's the one who's going to do it?" Ginny asked. "And where in the hell did Mill go??"  
"Surely we won't go to Azkaban for killing someone _evil_ with an Unforgivable Curse. We might even be honoured." Draco said reasonably, shrugging his shoulders.  
"You never know." Hermione added thoughtfully. "There could be a loophole in the bilaws."  
"True." Ginny said, nodding towards Ron. "Dad's broken plenty of those. Self-writing books, wobbly wands, flying cars... claimed they were all tests, and if he didn't use them against people"  
"That's beside the point." Ron butted in, offering no apology. "We need to choose a backup one, just in case the main one doesn't work. In many cases the enemy may deflect an attack..."  
"Okay, he's either been playing too much Pokemon, or been listening to Hermione too much." Harry interjected, to which Ginny giggled at.  
"What the hell is Pokemon? Are you all insane? Can we keep to the task at hand?" Ron asked, with desperation in his voice.  
Hermione nodded in agreement, and spoke. "I've been watching her for some time, and from what I've seen, she seems pretty repetitive. Just look at the cow, circling that malicious cross like some weird psycho." They all looked over to her, and Hermione spoke again. "Oh, wait, she is a psycho. My mistake."  
"Are we going to do Avada Kedrava or what?" Draco asked angrily, obviously impatient. "I want her to stop this damned spell, and I want her to be gone. We had such a peaceful year, everything just has to happen while the exams are about to take place. I need to study, dammit..."  
"Draco..." Ginny almost whispered, taking a hold of his arm. He quietened down, and looked at her.  
"DOMINUS SALUTAT SERVUM." Maya roared suddenly, making them jump. Her voice was illuminated on the wind, and echoed in itself, whilst being very loud also. "SERVUS SALUTAT DOMINUM."  
Dirty, brown corpses rose from the ground. Ginny realised Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Crouch's son, and many other supporters of Voldemort who were executed in Azkaban. They all bowed down to Maya, and started chanting 'servus salutat dominum', like their master.  
"Er- do you want me to contact..." Ginny swallowed the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Grandma?"  
"What?" Ron swung around. "Our Grandma?"  
"Yes." Ginny nodded sincerely.  
"If you think it'll help..." And he sniffed down tears of sadness as well. All of the Weasley family missed their grandmother very much.  
Ginny immediately put her hands to her forehead, and focussed on contacting Anastasia Weasley, repeating the required minds over and over in her head. Once she heard the bell sound in her mind, she reached out towards the soul she was trying to contact, with tears welled in her eyes.  
"Grandma?" Ginny asked, her inner voice shaky yet confident.  
"Ginny?" An elderly, feminine voice replied. "Ginny!" She repeated, as if confirming. "How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time..."  
Ginny burst into tears, and felt an arm shift around her shoulder. "H-hello..."  
"Oh, don't cry, your friends are looking at you." Ginny felt, rather than saw, her grandmother's smile. "Are you wanting advice on how to tarnish Ms. Greenword?"  
"Yes, Grandma." Ginny said. "We're thinking of Avada Kedrava, but..."  
"Don't worry. Ronny and Hermione'll stay at the top of the tower. Harry's parents will be protecting him. I'll be protecting you. We'll do the spells."  
Ginny stifled another sob, which came out in a hiccup. "Protecting us with what? A force field? How will you help? What spell are you using?" Questions tumbled out of her mind like a waterfall spilling water. Ginny felt a barrier closing around her psychic field. "We don't have much time to talk... I'm losing the psychic connection..."  
"One, everyone in the Temple is rooting for you. Two, we'll be protecting you with a kind of makeshift shield. Three, we use our inner psychi, not spells, we are not allowed to use aggressive spells up here. Four, tell everyone to stay calm. Five, I love you." And as the connection snapped in two, Ginny could do nothing but wipe her eyes and feel the ripping of the psychic cables in her mind. There was silence on the other end of the line.  
"Are you alright?" Draco's voice in a caring tone asked, leaning over.  
"Fine." Was her reply, as he kissed her cheek and worried some more. "She told us to get to action. Ron-" She pointed at him and Hermione. "You two stay up here, away from danger. Call it Skyward intervention. Me and Harry're going down there."  
Harry looked around. "We are?"  
"Yes." Ginny's choky, strong voice replied.  
"What about me?"  
Draco's question reverberated around each of the other teenagers, sitting in a circle now.  
"You can come with me." Ginny said. "Grandma'd let you come, afterall, you are my..." She coughed, not wanting to say the obvious word. "She'll happily accommodate you, I'm sure. And you're of good use, too, cause you've got good Dark senses." Ginny smiled at him, to which he smiled back.  
"Come on, let's go." Harry said, his voice slightly shaky.  
"Yep." Ginny said.  
"Alrighty then." Draco got a hold of Ginny's hand, and squeezed.  
"Break a leg, you guys!" Ron said. Hermione nodded, looking very pale and nervous.  
"Wait, can I have a word with Ginny for one second?" Draco asked, while the rest looked at him as if he was insane. "In private?"  
"Sure." Harry and Ron said, both annoyed and very edgy.  
Once they were out of earshot, Draco turned to Ginny, and flicked a strand of hair out of his eye. "Erm, Gin."  
"Yes?" She asked, with a weak smile.  
"My ginger-haired friend, you look very nervous." He said it with unnecessary care, yet it still sounded like a half-insult.  
"Well, I am, considering the circumstances..." She tamed her hair by pushing it behind her ears. "You look quite calm. Except your voice is kind of shaky."  
"Thanks." He said dryly. "Anyway, I'd like you to have this." He plucked something from his pocket, and produced a small golden trinket, in an obsure shape, almost like a maple leaf. "It's meant to be on a necklace chain, but I keep it in my pocket. It's always given me good luck."  
"But you're going down there too, you need it just as much as I do--" Ginny argued, but Draco interjected.  
"Just take it, Gin. With my promise that as soon as we get out of school, I am _so_ asking for your hand in marriage." Draco grinned slyly.  
"What the...?" Ginny smiled too, but also thought that Draco was slightly overdoing it. It was a nice gesture nonetheless, and they joined together, kissing lovingly.  
"Get a room, you two." Ron called from over the other side of the tower. They reluctantly parted.  
Draco chuckled. "Shut up, Ronnikins."  
"Hey, Ronny is tolerable but never, _ever_ call me Ronnikins." He waggled a finger at them.  
"Do you think we'd better be going?" Ginny asked Draco innocently, her voice shaking.  
"I suppose." He said, his voice also wavering, but he lifted his chin high in the air, held out his arm for Ginny to hold, and spoke. "Let us go and beateth this bitcheth, Ginny my dear." He said, putting on the voice of a 17th century English nobleman.  
"Thou art brave, Sir Draco!" Ginny giggled, feeling sick and trying not to worry about it. Hermione laughed, a short and forced sound. Harry, standing near the wall of the Tower laughed also, except his was natural.  
"Let's eat this enchilada." He said.  
Draco and Ginny nodded. As if they were thinking the same thing, the three of them hopped onto the Tower wall, and stepped off.  
Hermione and Ron's startled voices were drowned by the rushing wind past their faces, whistling past their ears, whipping at their raven coloured robes, and the exhilaration of the ground become nearer and nearer. As soon as they were around two metres from the ground, they slowed down, and all stood safely on the ground, feeling a bit dizzy, but certainly awake. Draco hit the ground harder than Ginny and Harry, and his feet and spine were jolted, but he continued with them on their quest - to pursue Maya Greenword and cut off her life supply.  
They approached the crucifix. She floated down towards them, her eyes glinting, mercilessly hollow and staring at the three students who dared to challenge her. She spoke, her voice much quieter than it was before.  
"Children, children. Ginny Weasley, aged fifteen. Draco Malfoy, aged sixteen. And ... Harry Potter, aged sixteen also. Potter... Potter... Potter..."  
They said nothing.  
"Potter... Harry, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. You... you..."  
They said nothing.  
"You... anger me so. You deserve no such place in the Dark circle that is earth."  
They said nothing, but Harry glared at her, his green eyes blazing with hatred.  
"How glad my master was to slaughter your parents. How glad I will be to slaughter you."  
They were still, silent. A quiet premonition flickered across Ginny's mind, but went unnoticed.  
"Why do you despise me so?" Maya asked, her voice suddenly innocent and child-like.  
"Guess." Harry's one word burnt through the air like a hot poker.  
"Why, because you're ... afraid of me? Because ... I am more powerful than thee? Because I can kill you in one second? Oh no, it couldn't be that. Of course not. Draco Malfoy!" Her voice now changed, to a silky, seductive tone. "My, my, you're a handsome one."  
"Thank-you." He spat, a harsh voice full of malevolence.  
"What initially made you change from Dark to Light, eh, boy?" No answer. She looked to Ginny. "Virginia Weasley."  
Ginny refused to speak, though looked Maya straight in the face.  
"I've heard something about you. Was that you and your golden-haired friend, at my house? I saw you. I heard you. I sensed you. I knew you were there. You foolish girl. You never took the required precautions when approaching an entity more powerful then thyself. Insolent. Stupid. Fool."  
Ginny glared at her, and when she felt an intense burning of hatred simmering inside her chest, a bright light engulfed her. Harry, beside her, was also engulfed in light, although Draco was not. He looked shocked, annoyed, but most of all vulnerable. Maya didn't seem to notice.  
"High Light of the Sky!" Ginny felt herself saying. "Condemn the guilty follower... OBSCURUM PER OBSCURUS!"  
Two lights beamed from Harry and Ginny's chests, and hit Maya square in the stomach. The crucifix vanished, and she dropped to the ground, her limp body flopping over.  
  
"What's that weird light?" Ron asked.  
"They're being protected..." Hermione mumbled.  
There was a tapping noise behind them, but they both ignored it. Hermione sighed, but something in the corner of her eye made her look around.  
"RON!!" She screeched, and he moved at just the last minute, when a blurred figure lunged at him with a glinting, silver stiletto knife.  
"Jesus Christ..." He yelled. Then, they both realised who the person was.  
"AMELIA!!" Hermione screeched again, putting a hand in front of her mouth.  
"That's right ... hehe ... I'm going to kill you ... hehe ... hehe ..." Her eyes were dead and troll-like, her words were slurred and in a quite different tone and voice to her own.  
"My God, she's been possessed." Hermione said, with a matronly, nurse-y tone. "Ron, get out of the way! Run!"  
They both raced out of the Tower, Amelia close on their heels.  
"When she wakes up, there's going to be hell to pay..." Ron grunted as they ran, fast down a corridor whilst students were still fleeing, very slowly, to their common rooms in fear of the giant crucifix and evil entity outside.  
"Hehe ... run, imbeciles, run... hehe ..." She said, calmly, although she was running full-out.  
To their surprise, they ran straight into the main doors, leading outside, and opened them. They went through, and closed them. They heard a thump. Amelia had run into the door, but didn't seem to give up.  
"What's that ... banging noise?" Hermione panted.  
A knife, a bigger, longer and more stronger looking one than the previous stiletto stabbed its way through the door.  
"There's your answer..." Ron said.  
"Listen, there's nothing we can do about this Amelia situation so we're just going to have to run around and wait until either Maya gets killed and she returns to normal, or until she dies. We can't undo the possession." Hermione said matter-of-factly, although very fast.  
"Alright, let's keep going then." Ron said, and he pulled her by the hand. As the door creaked open and Amelia sprinted out, they ran down the path, both hoping that Harry, Ginny and Draco would hurry.  
  
Ginny half-smiled, light pouring down onto her. The sky was quickly darkening, and brilliant, blood-red shades spread across the span above them.  
"D'you think we finished her off?" Draco muttered warily.  
She groaned and rolled over from where she was lying on the ground.  
Ginny fingered the lucky golden trinket in her pocket. "Well, the cross's gone, that's a good sign."  
"Let's have a look, we haven't got anything to lose." Harry said.  
They walked to her, and looked down at the half-dead figure sprawled on the grass, her arms and legs akimbo. Ginny squinted at her face. It looked familiar. Dark, violent eyes... stringy, blonde hair... she looked a lot like Amelia, though older and more rough-looking. Plus the horrible scars that covered her body, as much as they could see at the moment.  
"Ginny, child..." She coughed, her voice ragged and intense. "Grant this dying woman her last wish."  
The three looked at each other warily. Ginny's judgemental system got the better of her.  
"Yes...?" She asked in a fragile voice.  
"Come here." Maya whispered, looking as if she were in immense, abnormal pain. "Come here." She repeated.  
Ginny bobbed down, still keeping her distance from Maya.  
"I want to tell you something." Another cough, another pained expression.  
"What?" Ginny asked in a soft and compassionate voice, leaning forward so she could hear properly.  
"Big mistake." Maya hissed, and flicked her wand out from her sleeve, then pointed it at Harry with a flourish. "AVADA KEDRAVA!"  
Ginny's eyes grew wide with fear and shock as the rushing bolt of torture and death flew from the wand. It hit Harry, but rebounded off the light and hit Draco instead.  
"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, running to him.  
"G-g-g-" Was his only reply. He smiled weakly at her, before his eyes closed and his body went limp.  
Ginny choked back a sob, and lay her head on his chest. No heartbeat.  
"Draco..." She said again, tears welling in her eyes, and threatening to spill out. Before she stood up, she planted a soft kiss on his deathly pale forehead.  
She walked calmly to Maya Greenword, who was still lying on the ground, smiling maliciously, though annoyed that she hadn't killed Harry.  
"Damn it, it hit the wrong boy." She said silkily. "Too bad."  
"You evil, insane bitch." Ginny said with gritted teeth. She took her wand and poked it to Maya's neck, right on top of her main artery.  
"Kill me." Maya said simply. "Go ahead, rid the world of an--"  
"My pleasure." Ginny said ferociously. "Crucio!"  
Maya curled into the foetal position, and shuddered with the pain of lingering upon slow, painful death and whispered three words. "Omnis... Cubis... Veneratio..."  
Almost instantly, all the punished Death Eaters lingering around the place were drawn into her. Ginny's attention focused on one in particular - Amelia, her body thrashing against being pulled into Maya. She saw Ginny and spoke.  
"Ginny- understand this- I was under a coercion! I didn't mean to do anything- Ginnyyyy!" And she was pulled into Maya's body, which promptly dimmed, and exploded with a giant mushroom cloud.  
Ron and Hermione ran to Harry, who was just standing in the folds of the dark, thick smoke, thankful that there was no more evil entity plaguing Hogwarts.  
Ginny sped to Draco's body, and flopped down beside it. She took a hold of his hand for the last time. Hermione walked to Ginny.  
"After being my enemy for six years, Gin, he was kind when he wanted to be. Honour his memory." Hermione's voice wavered with on-coming tears, but she held them where they started, and put on an act of defiancy. "Gin, you probably feel really anguished right now. Do you want us to go and get Professor..."  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Weasley! ... Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall barked.  
They had forgotten that the slow-motion charm had perished along with Maya Greenword.  
"Professor!" Hermione ran to Professor McGonagall and flung her arms around her. "I'm so happy you're here... Draco's..."  
"Oh my Lord..." Professor McGonagall saw Ginny huddled next to Draco's body. "Albus! Severus!"  
Professors Dumbledore and Snape rushed down the path to where the battle had been. The smoke had cleared, and the wildlife looked healthier than ever now that Maya had gone.  
"Draco!" Professor Snape called, seeing him lying on the ground. "Oh my God, what's happened?" He flicked his greasy hair out of his eyes.  
"We killed Maya Greenword." Harry said, simply.  
"I remember her," Professor Dumbledore said absentmindedly. "Always shivering, even in Summer."  
"Professor Dumbledore! You're _alive_!" Hermione let go of Professor McGonagall and attached herself to Professor Dumbledore.  
"I certainly am." He said, chuckling, but then looked seriously at everyone else. "What's happened here?"  
"We killed Maya Greenword." Harry said for the second time.  
"She was trying to take over Hogwarts in the name of You-know-who." Ginny explained shakily, in a small voice.  
"But we killed her, and Draco was caught up in the accident..." Harry said.  
Ginny wiped her eyes, which had started to leak tears of pain and nostalgia.  
"Maya aimed for me with the Avada Kedrava spell, but it rebounded off our shields, and it hit him instead." Harry said slowly.  
"Why wasn't Draco protected by this so-called 'shield'? Hmm? I think this was a plot..." Professor Snape accused in a venomous voice.  
"It was nothing of the sort, Severus." Professor Dumbledore told him. "I think you should all go to Madam Pomfrey. You all need some rest. We'll take care of this situation."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked up to the infirmary together, but Ginny refused to let go of Draco.  
"Ginny," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "You have to go to Madam Pomfrey. There will be time for formal goodbyes later. In the meantime, here's a tissue."  
Ginny took the tissue, wiped her eyes, and let go of Draco's cold, limp hand. She nodded at Professor Dumbledore and walked slowly to the infirmary, crying the whole distance.  
  
"We are gathered here today in kindred spirits to honour the memory of a good student, friend, son, and family member." The priest said in a solemn tone.  
Ginny didn't listen to the rest of what he said. She wished Draco was still alive. But there was no known way in the wizarding world to bring back the dead, so she would just have to do with the happy memories of them being together. The park, running into him in the corridor, walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when she was drunk after Professor Dumbledore's birthday party and they kissed for the first time, walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, watching him walk away at Platform Nine and Three Quarters... they were all dear to her. And now he was gone. It seemed like a surreal world.  
Ginny lowered her eyes to the gravestone that everyone was crowded around. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco's parents, some of Draco's other friends, and teachers were all looking sombre as the priest muttered his last words, and crossed himself. Ginny uttered a small sob, wiped her bleary eyes, and felt Hermione put an arm around her shoulders.  
Crabbe and Goyle left as soon as the priest did, which showed their compassion for their deceased friend. Draco's mother, Narcissa, was weeping and sniffling, a gold-spun handkerchief folded in her spindly fingers. The teachers left in a little while, spinning excuses like they had to do paperwork, and such.  
Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
"Lucius, Narcissa, you must be grief-stricken. Come to my office for a spot of tea." He reached for Narcissa's hand, but Lucius batted it away with bruising force.  
"If Draco went to Durmstrang, this never would have happened." He hissed angrily. "This has something to do with either you, or the Weasley brat."  
Ginny flinched at the harsh way her family name was used.  
"If you had one ounce of love for your child, this wouldn't have happened either." Ginny snapped, in a teary voice.  
"Impudent little..." Lucius snarled.  
"I'm not going to take this any longer." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Lucius." He nodded goodbye to him. "Narcissa." He took a hold of her hand, and kissed it formally. He then strode off to the castle.  
"That stupid bastard." Lucius said, watching Professor Dumbledore's retreating back. "I have no reason to mourn for my son. He was useless to our towering empi--" WHACK.  
Ginny had walked to him, and slapped him hard across the face. He reeled, put a hand to his cheek, and focused his venomous gaze upon her.  
"You stupid pauper, you have no idea what you've just done." He said, and walked away strongly, with Narcissa following after him like a small puppy.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were standing silently nearby, walked to Ginny, who was breathing heavily and angrily, looking rather uncannily like a dragon. Hermione walked to her and patted her on the shoulder.  
"We've all got good memories of Draco," She said reasonably. "But I think that makes them seem more worthwhile than usual."  
"What, that I hit that idiot around the face?"  
"No, that we were the ones that, basically, loved him the most. Even though we weren't his friends most of the time." Hermione smiled. "Just remember him as he was - a lively young boy in his prime. We will, too."  
"Ginny, we'd like to tell you something." Ron said slowly. "We're..." He looked at Harry, who continued his sentence for him.  
"We're leaving Hogwarts." Harry said.  
"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled, startling the pure silence of the secluded part of the Hogwarts grounds where Draco was buried. "Hermione, you too?!"  
"Yes..." Hermione started, but got interjected.  
"Why?!" Ginny was on the verge of tears again.  
"Because this school has brought me more grief than happiness, to be frank." She said, her eyes closed, and breathing slowly.  
"Me too." Harry said in agreement.  
"Same for me." Ron said, entwining his fingers with Hermione's.  
"Ron, Mum'll be so angry with you..."  
"If we see her again. Me and Hermione're moving away." Ron went a bit red.  
"You guys are only sixteen! How can you expect to pull this off?" Ginny demanded.  
"We'll work it out, somehow. I, however, am going to Winchester. I found out one of my cousins lives there, so..." Harry didn't finish.  
"This is the last time I'm going to see you? You're leaving _now_?" Ginny asked, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I suppose..." Hermione said, and brought Ginny into her arms with a hug. "I'll miss you, little sister." She smiled, and looked at Ron.  
"Me too." Ron hugged her also, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Me three." Harry said, and they hugged as well, though for a slightly longer time than with Ron or Hermione.  
"I'll miss you all too, and I'm sure Draco and Amelia would as well." Ginny allowed a small, weak smile to filter through her cheerless mood.  
"We'll ... see you later, then." Ron in a slow tone. "I'm assuming you want to stay here for a while, pay your respects..."  
"Yes." She swallowed. "Yes please. We'll meet up for a coffee in Hogsmeade one day, eh?"  
They all hugged each other again, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione left.  
A tear slowly dripped down Ginny's cheek. She had no-one left, bar her family and a few friends. She hastily wiped the lone tear away - she promised herself not to cry too much, especially in front of Draco's grave. She squatted down in front of the elaborately decorated tombstone.  
She hated the sound of that word. It sounded like he had been dead for years. Ginny felt like smashing the designs, there was a large and hard-looking rock nearby, but she didn't have the courage. The fleur-de-lis-like shapes' and the swirly, yet old fashioned, contours were making it just look pretty, not honour the memory of a great friend and and student. She felt like hitting Lucius Malfoy again. Harder, this time, though.  
"Wish you were here," She said, abyssmally. Another tear threatened to let slip, but she refused it. She closed her eyes sleepily. "Plus, crying makes you tired. You should've lived. Don't blame Harry, either. He didn't do it on purpose." She laughed a short and rather forced laugh. "I hope you enjoy the Skyward Temple. Say hi to Grandma and Callista for me. I'm sure you understand, but I'm not going to contact you via the soul contact Divination technique, it'll only make things worse." Ginny's throat tightened. She managed to choke through a few more words. "I do..."  
She then lowered her head to her knees, and sobbed, the small golden trinket Draco gave her slipping from her fingers, and into the long grass.  
  
-To Be Continued...-  
  
  
Author's Note:  
I felt so bad about cutting off the series the way I did... it just plagued me for ages, and I've decided to end the series in the way it was originally planned. You can choose to believe one ending - the dream one, or this one, which has another part to go (I've started it, and it's quite humorous..). Nyah, this is like that movie Clue, one of my personal faves... heehee. ^_^ That's got FIVE endings! Hokay, maybe I won't go that far. *wink* Anyway, I wrote this ending whilst watching The Lion King. I love that movie! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this part, and, as always, reviews are appreciated! And I don't care if you have any *cough* 'constructive criticism' AKA "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??? THEY'D NEVER LEAVE HOGWARTS!!!". Adds to the controversy. ^_-  



End file.
